Le monde d'Harry et Lila Potter : Tome 1
by Soundousse
Summary: Harry et Lila sont deux frères et sœurs inséparables, comment régiront ils à la visite de Minerva McGonagall leur annonçant que le Survivant doit aller à Poudlard seul ? Comment Lila influencera le monde d'Harry Potter ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une pluie fine tombait sur Godric's Hollow, le vent agitait les feuilles mortes des arbres et la fraîcheur du mois d'octobre s'était doucement installée dans le charmant village. La petite ville bien qu'agréable, avait la particularité d'abriter pour la moitié de sa population des sorciers. Ces êtres humain avait la capacité de pouvoir utiliser la magie, un don que les autres habitants ne possédaient pas. Un couple vivait avec leur petit garçon dans une maisonnée située à la lisière de la forêt. Les plus proches voisins étaient à une centaine de mètre et ils ignoraient l'identité des personnes vivants dans cette ancienne demeure. Pourtant lorsque l'on s'approchait suffisamment, on pouvait percevoir des rires et des cris. Une jeune mère tentait de mettre son fils au lit alors que son mari et les amis de ce dernier faisaient en sorte que le petit garçon rit aux éclats.

Lily Evans-Potter soupira, Harry venait _enfin_ de s'endormir. Lorsque son parrain, son père et ses oncles de cœur étaient dans la même pièce, il devenait impossible à aller coucher. Elle quitta la chambre d'enfant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, eut un tendre sourire en apercevant son mari regarder fixement la télévision. Lily l'avait achetée récemment et l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner dans cette maison remplie de magie. C'est sans aucune surprise que son mari, James, et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Sirius, n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette invention. L'attitude presque effrayée qu'avait eu les deux hommes avait beaucoup amusé Lily et Remus. Malheureusement, après quelques instants de stupéfaction, les deux hommes étaient devenus indécollable du canapé, regardant avec une sorte de fascination mystique le petit écran. Tout en continuant à parcourir le couloir, la jeune femme se demanda vaguement leur réaction si elle les emmenait au cinéma. Ses pensés s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à destination.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que la jeune mère ouvrit le placard sous le lavabo blanc. Elle prit une boîte contenant une notice pour utiliser la fiole de potion qui était à l'intérieur. Lily ne prit pas la peine de la lire, la connaissant déjà. Après un instant de doute elle avala le contenu violet de la fiole. Cette potion était appelée "test grossesse" et son principe était simple, avaler la potion, attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle fasse effet puis lancer le sort "Revelatio". Alors, une sorte d'aura entourait le ventre de la mère et plus la couleur était foncée plus le stade de la grossesse était avancé. L'avantage par rapport à la version moldue était que non seulement la potion indiquait l'avancement de la gestation, mais en plus révélait le sexe de l'enfant : rose pour une fille et bleu pour un garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lily Potter était aux combles de l'anxiété, l'aura blanche vira au rose très pale. La jeune femme enregistra à peine le bruit que fit la fiole de potion en allant se briser au sol.


	2. Dans le garage des Dursley

**Chapitre I :**

 _Dans le garage des Dursley_

Minerva McGonagall marchait dans les couloirs de la plus prestigieuse école magique du Royaume-Uni. Le château de Poudlard était vide d'élèves, seul quelques membres du personnel étaient encore présents. Malgré son âge apparent, le pas du professeur de métamorphose était vif et rapide. Quand elle arriva devant une gargouille à l'apparence horrible, elle s'empêcha de soupirer face au choix ridicule et prononça rapidement le mot de passe. Pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches en colimaçon, elle repensa à ce qui l'amenait dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard en plein été.

 _Elle avait été tranquillement assise derrière son bureau, sirotant une tasse de thé. Elle venait de finir d'envoyer toutes les lettres d'admission à Poudlard avec les fournitures scolaire et prenait une pause bien méritée. Plus par habitude que par nécessité, elle avait commencé cette tâche avec le courrier des premières années -en particulier les nés-de-moldus- et avait finit avec les septièmes années. La directrice adjointe avait bien fait attention à fournir aux parents moldus, les parchemins spéciaux. Ces derniers étaient reliés à un cahier sur son bureau. Toutes les choses qui étaient marqués sur ces parchemins, se retrouvait sur son cahier, avec le nom et l'adresse exacte. Une invention brillante du Professeur Flitwick. Dans un éclair de génie, le professeur avait aussi mis l'un de ses parchemins dans la lettre d'Harry Potter._

 _La sorcière renifla, elle ne comprendrait jamais la décision d'Albus. Les confier à une famille moldue... surtout_ ces _moldus ! Elle en avait tellement été préoccupé que sous la forme de son animagus, la vielle femme avait rendu des petites visites régulières aux jeunes Potter, pendant près d'un an. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient maltraités, mais la sœur de Lily Potter s'occupait avec nettement plus de soin de son fils que de ses neveux. La sorcière avait cessé ses visites quand leur tante avait esquissé un geste tendre envers la petite fille Potter, son regard ne trompait pas et Minerva s'était sentie quelque peu apaisée. C'est presque avec un sourire tendre qu'elle se rappelait d'eux, ils étaient vraiment d'adorables bébés. Le professeur se détendit un peu plus sur son fauteuil et se promit de veiller sur le jeune Potter cette année, en souvenir de James et Lily. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un tintement, son cahier avait visiblement reçu une autre réponse. Plus que les mots écrit, ce fut l'adresse qui la préoccupa et la fit sortir de ses appartements._

\- Minerva ? Je ne vous attendez pas, entrez ! La sorcière à l'allure pincée s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil. Eh bien que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Pour seul réponse elle tendit le cahier. Albus Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes en formes de demi-lune et commença à lire :

 _Mr & Miss Potter_

 _Dans le garage des Dursley_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _Madame la Directrice Adjointe,_

 _Je ne pourrais pas aller dans votre école. Apprendre la sorcellerie serait bien mais je ne peux pas. Je ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des écoles pour nous._ _ **D'ailleurs ou se trouve Poudlard ? Pourrait on suivre des cours par correspondance ? Ou se procurer tout les livres de la liste ?**_ _Parce que même si je ne viendrait pas dans votre école on veut bien les lire nous. Ça parait stupide d'écrire dans un parchemin et espérer une réponse, mais c'était indiquer alors..._ _ **J'aurais juste une question, le truc que nous possédons en nous ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais ? La sorcellerie ça parait mal**_ _et ma sœur est tout sauf mauvaise._ _ **Comment ça s'appelle vraiment ?**_ _Parce que la magie ça ne peut pas vraiment exister non ?_

 _Enfin voilà, désolé de ne pas pouvoir aller dans votre école._

 _Au revoir_

Le directeur relu la lettre, outre le fait qu'elle contenait des fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe assez flagrante, l'écriture n'était pas tout à fait identique à chaque phrase. C'était assez subtile et presque indétectable mais l'adresse trahissait les deux enfants. En la relisant encore une fois, il trouva certaine tournure de phrase vraiment mignonne. Croisant le regard de sa collègue et amie il réprima son sourire, en effet c'était plutôt ennuyeux comme situation. Au regard incendiaire de Minerva, Dumbledore sut qu'il avait parlé encore une fois tout haut.

\- Ennuyeux ? Albus, cet enfant -et vu la lettre je dirais ces enfants- ignorent que Poudlard existe. Ils ne croient pas en la magie et ne comprennent pas ce que signifie être un sorcier. Harry ne doit même pas savoir qu'il est un héros pour notre communauté. Mais ça n'est évidemment pas le pire, vous aussi avez lu l'adresse. Un _garage_ Albus ? Pourquoi les Potter écriraient cette lettre dans un garage et non pas dans une chambre ?

Le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvant plus tenir en place, se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Cette lettre venait de déterrer une culpabilité et un regret datant d'une dizaine d'année.

\- Calmez vous ma chère amie, les enfants peuvent être très surprenant, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour l'adresse. Leur ignorance pour le monde sorcier n'est pas si surprenant. Rappelez vous que les Potter ont été élevé par des moldus. La lettre que j'ai laissé à leurs tuteurs n'y a pas beaucoup changé. J'avais espéré que leur tante leur raconterait ses souvenirs de.. cette chère Lily.

Comme à chaque fois que la famille Potter était évoqué, ses yeux devenaient moins pétillants et beaucoup plus tristes. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge les faisant revenir tout les deux dans le présent.

\- Je pense envoyer Hagrid dans la semaine, il faut une personne de confiance pour guider et protéger Harry Potter dans le monde magique.

\- Je préférerais y aller si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Après un hochement de tête de la part du directeur, le professeur de métamorphose quitta la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne ferme totalement la porte, Albus lui rappela amusé que vingt-et-une heure n'était pas un horaire descent pour une visite inattendue. Elle se força à considérer ce point et soupira, la nuit allait être longue.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Une petite fille papillonna des yeux avant de se relever doucement en position assise. Leïla Potter, plus communément appelée Lila, constata que son frère dormait encore, ça faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée avant lui. Plutôt contente elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient son regard se perdit dans la pénombre de leur chambre. C'était une pièce très grande, en réalité c'était le garage attenant à la cuisine. Il faisait très froid en hiver -Oncle Vernon n'avait même pas envisagé d'installer le chauffage- mais en été, la température était agréablement fraîche. La pièce était coupée en deux par un énorme rideau bleu opaque. Le premier côté était celui destiné à la voiture, le second qui possédait une grande fenêtre à barreau était leur chambre. Leurs affaires étaient entreposés dans trois cartons mis côte à côte. Sur ces cartons, une planche en bois était posée. Ce système leur servait de bureau rudimentaire. En dessous de leur lit, il y avait une trappe que les Dursley n'avaient jamais vu ou du moins pas pris la peine d'utiliser, c'était leur cachette secrète depuis bientôt trois ans.

La fratrie Potter dormait dans un vieux matelas une place et demi qui était à même le sol, coincé contre le mur. La couverture qui couvrait les épaules de son frère était composé de différents tissus hétéroclites. Au milieu il y avait une très ancienne étoffe en laine blanche, jaunis par le temps. Sur chaque extrémités était brodée au fil vert leurs nom complet. _Harry James Potter_ et _Leïla Rose Potter_. Au centre de l'étoffe il y avait le dessin d'une balle jaune avec des ailes faite de plumes blanches -parfois, lorsque ses yeux étaient brûlants de fatigue, elle avait l'impression que les ailes bougeaient. Dispersés sur l'ancienne couverture, Lila pouvait voir un grand cerf avec des bois immenses qui semblait surveillait un loup au pelage brun gris qui s'amusait avec un chien noir presque aussi gros que le loup. Un rat se tenait près des canidés, sa queue ressemblant à un ver-de-terre se tortillait derrière lui. C'était la seule chose qui datait de l'époque de leurs parents et Harry comme Lila chérissaient cette couverture plus que tout. Pour eux, c'était la seule preuve tangible que, peut être, leur parents avaient tenu à eux. Ensuite juste à droite de l'étoffe, il y avait un tissu violet qui appartenait à sa Tante Pétunia. A la peinture verte -parce que c'était la préféré d'Harry- était inscrit en majuscule : "BONE ANIVERSAIR MON RY !" juste en dessous, deux petites mains d'enfant, les siennes. C'était son tout premier cadeau, elle devait avoir entre trois et quatre ans ce qui expliquait l'orthographe chaotique. Elle devrait sûrement se sentir honteuse de ses fautes, mais lorsque Harry regardait les lettres vertes son regard devenait doux et un petit sourire tendre germait sur les coins de ses lèvres. Lila resserra de son autre main la peluche de chien noir -à qui il manquait une pâte et un œil- que son frère lui avait offert le même jour. C'était leur tout premier cadeaux et même si il l'avait volé à Dudley ça restait la plus belle peluche. Leur couverture avait une troisième pièce plus grande que les deux autres réunies, c'était un banal plaid à carreau rafistolé par endroit. Le tout était cousu grossièrement au fil rouge par leur soin.

Continuant d'entortiller ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère, son regard s'arrêta sur lui. Comme elle, il était vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt appartenant à leur énorme cousin Dudley. Les mains de la petite fille se contractèrent brusquement, il n'aurait pas du refuser. Reculant un peu trop brusquement, elle se sortit de la couverture et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Sa simple joie de se réveiller au côté de son frère commençait à se transformer en culpabilité. La lettre d'inscription à Poudlard les avaient tour à tour interloqués, effrayés puis excités. Était-il possible qu'il puisse exister une école pour les gens comme eux ? Avec des livres même ! Mais Harry avait subitement arrêté de sauter sur le matelas et avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, pas sans elle. Le sourire de Lila s'était effacé, la lettre n'était que pour Harry, il n'y avait écrit nul part Miss Potter juste Mr. Elle avait sincèrement essayé de le convaincre d'y aller tout seul mais sans succès. Que dire à son frère lorsqu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui demandait ce qu'elle ferait si ça avait été son nom inscrit sur la lettre et pas le sien. Lila avait juste murmuré "la même chose" et le débat s'était clos. Maintenant après avoir aidé son frère à rédiger la lettre elle se sentait coupable. L'école de Sorcellerie - Lila était convaincue qu'elle existait- était peut être le seul endroit qui pouvait les aider à comprendre et maîtriser leurs bizarreries. Harry devait y aller, pour eux deux. Un violent pincement à la poitrine la tirailla lorsqu'elle s'imagina dix mois passé sans son frère. Mais qu'importe, Harry avait une occasion de quitter les Dursley et tant pis si elle devait rester seule. La jeune Potter prit sa décision quand elle vit son frère commencer à cligner des yeux.

\- Petite Fleur ? Déjà réveillée ? marmonna le jeune garçon.

La petite fille prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Harry, il faut que tu partes dans cette école. Je.. je pourrais survivre toute seule et puis c'est l'affaire de seulement 10 mois, il y a Ally, c'est pas trop grave et...

\- Stop Lila !

Le jeune garçon se releva brusquement passant d'un état somnolant à complètement alerte et réveillé en quelques secondes. Il se positionna juste en face de sa sœur et la prit par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry prit une voix plus grave, plus adulte, Lila appelait ce ton "la voix du grand frère". Quoique Harry dise, c'était très important et vital de l'écouter car c'était sérieux et son frère était rarement sérieux avec elle, c'était plutôt le contraire d'habitude.

\- Regarde moi bien. Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserais toute seule. Tu te souviens de nos deux promesses ?

\- Le jour où on est devenu jumeau ? Harry hocha la tête et leva la main paume ouverte, sa sœur y plaqua la sienne. On restera toujours ensemble.

\- Et la deuxième ? Petite Fleur je veux que tu me la récite, c'est important.

\- Nous sommes des magiciens, il ne faut rien dire, ça sera notre secret et nous devons nous améliorer. Nous ne serons que tout les deux. Nous sommes seuls mais ensemble. Nous promettons pour Papa et Maman d'être toujours solidaire. Quoiqu'il arrive, débita Lila avec conviction.

Comme à chaque fois que ces mots étaient prononcés, l'autre jumeau fit écho.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive ! Leïla je resterai toujours avec toi. Tu te souviens on est des jumeaux magique ? Et les jumeaux ça reste ensemble.

Harry prit sa sœur dans ses bras et essuya la seule larme qui coula sur sa joue. Personne ne lui enlèverait encore sa sœur, il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Les Potter restèrent enlacés, chacun avait retrouvé son calme, l'un sans l'autre ne pouvait pleinement exister et ceux depuis des années. Ils étaient presque totalement rendormis lorsque le cri de leur tante les réveilla en sursaut.

\- Les morveux, le déjeuner ! Tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi cette voix criarde de si bon matin ? gémit Harry

Lila rigola, se détacha d'Harry et se releva. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à leur réveille, le samedi 3 juillet, 7h28. Sa tante était vraiment matinale ce week-end, mais c'était tant mieux pour eux. La famille Dursley sortait toujours le samedi et depuis le Halloween d'il y a deux ans, elle n'emmenait jamais les jumeaux. Les pensées de la jeune fille se perdirent sur ce jour là, une pression sur son bras la fit revenir à la réalité. Harry lui souriait de cette manière particulière qui lui était exclusivement réservé, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui souffla de se dépêcher.

\- N'oublies pas le masque Harry.

Ce dernier roula des yeux, il baissa quelques secondes la tête puis la releva, son expression complètement différente. Le jeune garçon joyeux et plein de vie se transforma en petit enfant soumis et silencieux. Sa sœur fit de même sans difficulté, ils respirèrent un coup et ouvrirent la porte qui menait vers la cuisine.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, récrimina leur tante. L'avorton tu t'occupes des sandwichs, la mioche du bacon pour le petit déjeuné. Si j'entends un bruit, votre oncle se chargera de vous corriger.

Les Potter réprimèrent un frisson. Tout plutôt que l'oncle Vernon, même si c'était ranger six fois la maison de fond en comble. Le regard des jumeaux se croisèrent en un soutien mutuel, sans plus d'échange notable ils reprirent leur labeur. Une demie heure plus tard Dudley et son père descendirent lourdement les marches de l'escalier. Ils s'assirent directement, prêt à manger, réagissant au quart de tour, Harry et Lila se précipitèrent pour les servir avant que leur tante les rappelle à l'ordre. Un rappelle à l'ordre équivalait à une privation de nourriture pendant un jour. Trois privations de nourriture valait une punition et les punitions n'étaient pas du tout plaisante. Après que Vernon et Dudley aient englouti leurs repas, toute la famille partit s'apprêter. Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Lila finissaient le pique nique et le nettoyage de la cuisine. Au moment ou le dernier torchon fut essoré, leur Tante vint inspecter leur travail. Mais pour ce qui était des tâches ménagères les jumeaux Potter étaient irréprochables. Aussi longtemps que leurs mémoires remontaient, ils se souvenaient de s'être toujours occupés du ménage. Enfin, d'après Ally "la honteuse exploitation" avait véritablement commencé à leurs cinq ans, avec la préparation de quelques repas. A force de travailler ensemble Lila et Harry avaient développés une synchronisation presque parfaite. Cependant, ils préféraient particulièrement cuisiner ou faire la vaisselle, pour eux c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Comme ils se le répétaient souvent, "à deux tout était mieux".

C'est sans surprise que Pétunia ne trouva rien à redire. Après les menaces factuels et ridicules de leur oncle, -oui le découpage en rondelle avaient été évoqués- les Dursley partirent enfin. Harry et Lila entendirent la voiture s'éloigner et soupirèrent de soulagement, la maison était enfin pour eux. L'Oncle Vernon avait tellement confiance en sa tyrannie qu'il n'hésitait pas à les laisser plus d'une semaine tout seul avec une liste de corvée et l'interdiction de sortir. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et crièrent de la même voix :

\- Douche et chocolat !

C'était un peu leur phrase rituel. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette maison, Harry et Lila prenaient une longue douche, se vautraient sur le canapé devant la télévision en mangeant du chocolat au lait. Les jumeaux faisaient pratiquement tout ensemble, ils agissaient souvent comme une seule entité dans deux corps distincts. La différence de sexe n'y changeait rien, alors c'est sans aucun complexe qu'ils prirent leur douche en même temps.

\- Harry tu peux essayer de me coiffer s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune garçon sourit, à bien des égards Lila lui ressemblait. Un jour ils avaient essayé de trouver cinq différences entre eux. Harry n'en avait trouvé que quatre. La première et la plus évidente était que lui était un garçon et sa sœur une fille. La deuxième qui découlait de la première était que les cheveux de Lila pouvait être coiffer sous la douche grâce à leur longueur. Après nombreuses expériences, Harry avait affirmé que le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure pouvait tenir en place pendant maximum dix minutes, le temps qu'ils sèchent en réalité. Mais pour sa sœur, s'il démêlait ses cheveux sous la douche, puis s'il lui faisait une ou plusieurs tresses pendant qu'ils étaient humides, alors Lila avait le visage dégagé pendant neuf heures et quarante-sept minutes. En plus de cela, Harry possédait une cicatrice qui ressemblait à un éclair sur le front, haïssant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi cette marque, il faisait en sorte qu'elle soit cachée par ses cheveux, c'était l'une des quatre chose qui l'éloignait physiquement de sa sœur. La dernière différence était leurs sourcils, ceux d'Harry était légèrement plus épais.

\- Waw une tresse sur le côté ? On va quelque part ? Chez Ally ? jubila la jeune fille.

\- Peut être, répondit mystérieusement Harry. Mais avant...

\- Chocolat ! C'est moi qui vais le chercher aujourd'hui, toi tu trouves un Disney.

Les jumeaux se séparèrent, Lila se dirigea vers le garage, souleva le matelas et murmura : " _Ouvre toi_ ". La jeune fille savait que sa voix n'avait pas été normale et que ça ressemblait à des sifflements -c'était Harry qui lui avait appris-, mais au prix de l'habitude, elle n'y fit pas attention. La petite porte de la trappe se dessina lentement et avec empressement Lila la souleva. Le renforcement ne devait pas faire plus de soixante centimètres de hauteur pour une surface d'environ un mètre carré. Il y avait un étui à violon et un petit carton contenant leurs maigres provisions en cas de privation trop longue. Posé sur ce carton, il y avait la tablette de chocolat au lait. Lila sourit et en prit deux morceaux. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, la jeune fille trouva son frère assit sur le canapé. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle le poussa violemment pour qu'il s'écrase à terre. Après une exclamation de surprise, Harry se releva et courra derrière Lila qui s'était enfuie dans la cuisine. Réussissant à la rattraper il finit par lui infliger son châtiment suprême, des chatouilles. Essoufflés mais hilares ils finirent par s'installer devant la télévision, leurs bouches remplies de chocolat. Pendant presque une demi heure ils regardèrent sans un mot _Peter Pan_ , fascinés. Harry prit la parole d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Ça serait pas trop cool de vivre qu'avec des enfants ? Pas d'adulte pour te dire quoi faire ? Juste nous deux faisant de la magie et s'amusant toute la journée...

\- Avec la poussière de fée on volerait tout les deux et on mènerait la vie dure au capitaine Crochet ! Et en plus... mais attend et Ally comment on la verrait ?

La réponse d'Harry fut couper par la sonnette d'entrée. En parlant du loup... ça devait sûrement être elle qui s'impatientait et était venu directement chez eux. La jeune fille fila droit vers la porte pendant que son frère rangeait les cassettes et s'essuyait la bouche. Le son effrayé de la voix de sa soeur le fit se précipiter vers l'entrée.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Délaissant sa grasse matinée du samedi, le professeur McGonagall se réveilla de bonne heure. Avec regret elle sortit de ses couvertures et partit prendre une douche rapide. Au lieu de ses habituelles robe de sorcière pratique, elle s'habilla avec la seule tenue décente de moldue qu'elle possédait : un tailleur gris anthracite. Ses cheveux demeurèrent attachés de leur sempiternelle chignon serré. Elle ne préféra pas passer par la Grande Salle, mais plutôt vers les cuisines, où les Elfes de Maisons se firent une joie de la servir. En sortant des gigantesques cuisines de Poudlard, elle faillit rentrer tête la première sur le Directeur.

\- Oh Minerva, quelle heureuse coïncidence ! C'est parfait je voulais vous donnez ceci.

Albus fourra dans les mains de la femme surprise une petite enveloppe, en la saluant joyeusement, il repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut. La pauvre sorcière ne put que bredouiller et ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il y avait une lettre à remettre au gobelin pour ouvrir le coffre 713 et une petite clé en or qu'elle devina être celle des Potter. Minerva soupira, sa bonté la perdra, elle retourna dans son appartement privé pour s'ajuster à sa nouvelle mission.

Ce n'est donc que vers neuf heure trente qu'elle arriva devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Bénit soit le transplanage qui lui avait permis d'apparaître à l'angle de la rue. Le professeur McGonagall prit une inspiration et sonna. Avec un peu de chance ça ne serait pas Vernon Dursley qui lui ouvrirait, elle éprouvait une antipathie monstrueuse vis a vis de cet odieux individu. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volé et Minerva fut obligée de baisser la tête pour observer la petite fille. La première chose qu'elle vit fut _le_ sourire de Leïla Potter, une douce mélancolie atteignit la vielle dame, c'était comme un mélange de James et Lily. La bouche rosée de Lily étirée au maximum laissait apparaître des dents blanches et le début de la gencive, les fossettes de James creusaient les joues de la petite fille donnant à la fois la douceur de sa mère et la malice du maraudeur. Le professeur remarqua le chocolat qui ornait le coin des lèvres de la petite Potter, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle avait les yeux fermé et un "Ally..." mourut dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. _Ses yeux._ Il fallut tout le self contrôle du professeur McGonagall pour ne rien laisser paraître, c'était presque comme une vingtaine d'année plus tôt lorsque Lily l'avait regardait de ces mêmes yeux trop vert. Ses considérations intérieurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'éclair de pur frayeur qui passa sur le visage de la fillette. Un "Harry" vaguement murmuré plus tard et ce ne fut plus la même enfant qui se tenait devant elle. Avec une fascination étrange elle regarda l'expression du visage devenir presque impénétrable. Ce n'était plus du tout une petite fille insouciante et joyeuse qui se tenait devant elle.

Un clignement de paupières plus tard, un garçon qu'elle identifia comme Harry Potter prit la main de sa sœur, comme s'il avait toujours été là. De manière presque imperceptible la posture de la jeune fille se fit moins tendu, elle se tourna vers lui cherchant son regard. Harry balaya sa sœur des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien, après une pression de la main un peu plus forte, ils se retournèrent vers l'inconnue sur le pas de la porte. Minerva fut frappée par leur ressemblance, elle les aurait prit pour des jumeaux si elle n'avait pas assisté aux deux grossesses de son élève. Voyant que le silence s'étirait et que les deux enfants semblaient prêt à s'enfuir, la sorcière se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur McGonagall enseignante à Poudlard.

Les deux Potter écarquillèrent les yeux et sans se concerter prirent chacun une main de la sorcière et la poussèrent à l'intérieur. Harry la guida jusqu'au fauteuil, pendant que Leïla fermait la porte d'entrée. Elle prit la main de son frère puis ils approchèrent tout deux de l'inconnue et la fixèrent intensément, les yeux verts se firent plus profonds, plus hypnotiques.

\- Êtes vous une magicienne ? Qu'est ce que Poudlard ? Comment la lettre a pu vous parvenir ?

L'esprit de la sorcière se vida quelques secondes, sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête a répondre aux questions des enfants. Elle la referma brusquement et secoua la tête, qu'est que c'était que _ça_? La magie de ses deux gamins étaient étonnamment persuasives. Elle comprit que c'était intentionnelle lorsqu'elle vit les Potter reculer immédiatement derrière la table basse et leur yeux devenir beaucoup moins luisant. Prenant une inspiration, Harry reposa une autre question, sans aucune trace de magie cette fois.

\- Je le répète, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, et j'enseigne la métamorphose au Collège Poudlard. Il me semble que vous avez reçu une lettre d'admission.

La vielle femme se tut et observa la petite Potter regarder son frère.

\- Un collège de sorcellerie ? murmura Lila, elle reprit plus fort. Vous êtes une euh.. magicienne ?

\- Une sorcière plus précisément, le terme est sorcier, corrigea obligeamment le professeur.

Les enfants se regardèrent avec jubilation, une magicienne était dans le salon des Dursley, c'était inconcevable. En plus si les souvenirs de Leïla étaient exactes c'était le même nom que la directrice adjointe qui avait envoyé la lettre. Lettre qui était encore cachée dans leurs affaires, mais la sorcière semblait être venue à cause de leur réponse, comment avait elle pue voir le message ? Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La magie n'était pas censé exister pour les autres non ? Pourquoi alors cette vielle dame affirmait qu'elle était une sorcière ? Et si c'était une déséquilibré mental ou qu'elle mentait tout simplement ?

\- Prouvez le, demandèrent-ils sans se concerter.

Minerva faillit sourire, enfin une réaction prévisible. Elle sortit sa baguette et son choix s'arrêta sur un simple sort de lévitation. Autant ne pas effrayer les enfants en lançant un _Incendio_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et son choix s'arrêta sur la table basse juste en face d'elle. D'un sortilège informulé, la table se mit à s'élever jusqu'à une soixantaine de centimètre.

"Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avait vraiment tord alors, la magie _existait_." La veille dame, non le professeur pouvait l'utiliser et eux aussi ! Les enfants étaient extatiques, ils rencontraient enfin une personne comme eux. Les questions débordaient de leurs esprits et ils avaient du mal à tenir en place. Minerva comprit leur impatience et leur sourit d'une manière presque maternelle.

\- Je pourrais répondre à toutes vos questions mais avant, j'ai besoin de discuter avec votre famille. Minerva songea que la question du garage devait être élucidée. Où sont les Dursley ?

L'excitation et la joie retomba d'un coup. En parler aux Dursley ? C'était tout simplement hors de question. Le visage des enfants se ferma complètement, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette vielle femme leur attirer des ennuies. Ils avaient fait en sorte que la dernière punition remonte à plus de sept mois, parler à une sorcière les conduiraient droit vers la colère de l'Oncle Vernon. Essayant de masquer le plus possible leurs paniques, ils tentèrent de trouver une idée afin de détourner la conversation de cette voie là. Ils avaient toujours une infinité d'interrogations et l'une d'entre elle obsédait Lila depuis ses quelques minutes de silence pesant. Elle trouva le moment idéal lorsque la vielle dame en face d'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Comment connaissez vous Harry ? Comment savez vous que c'est un magi.. un sorcier ?

La vielle dame s'y attendait mais se l'entendre confirmer avait comme un goût amer. Ces enfants ignoraient tout de leur célèbre histoire et deux choix s'offraient devant elle. Elle pouvait raconter la légende urbaine, les "on dit", les rumeurs, les histoires contées aux tout jeunes enfants sorciers, ou bien s'aventurer dans un terrain beaucoup plus personnel et douloureux. Elle observa les enfants de Lily et James, les visages fermés sans aucune trace d'émotion mais des yeux qui les trahissaient. Des yeux qui laissaient apparaître de la méfiance, de la confusion et même un peu de panique. Elle plongea dans sa mémoire et revit le minuscule bébé et son tout jeune grand frère serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une couverture en laine blanche, devant le pas d'une porte. Tellement de temps était passé et pourtant le souvenir était intacte. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir, elle avait prise sa décision.

\- C'est une longue et bien triste histoire. Vous pourriez vous asseoir, cela serait plus confortable pour vous.

Les enfants hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis en silence. Visiblement le sujet Dursley était écarté et ils allaient peut être enfin avoir des réponses. Cette vielle dame, aussi inconnue qu'elle puisse être semblait les connaître. Minerva McGonagall essaya pendant quelques minutes de rendre moins dure l'histoire qui allait être racontée mais abandonna rapidement. Comment vouliez vous rendre plus joyeux le récit de l'assassinat de vos parent ? Prenant une inspiration résolue, elle entama son récit.

" Démarrons par les bases. Nous sommes des sorciers, c'est à dire des êtres humain capable d'utiliser la magie. Les Dursley sont des moldues, des personnes sans aucun pouvoir magique. Il existe un monde caché des sociétés moldues, c'est un monde où vivent les sorciers librement. Il y a une vingtaines d'années une guerre faisait rage dans le Royaume-Uni sorcier. Un mage noir avait monté une organisation qui perpétrait des atrocités abominable au nom d'une idéologie raciale. Le pays était en proie à la désolation et à la terreur, beaucoup de personnes ont fui leurs maisons pendant que d'autres se liguèrent pour affronter le mage noir. Ce fut probablement la plus noire période de l'Angleterre sorcière depuis bien des années. Vos parents James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter faisaient parti de la Résistance."

Harry et Leïla écarquillèrent les yeux et murmurèrent le prénom de leur parent à plusieurs reprises. Quelque chose tomba au fond de la poitrine de Minerva lorsqu'elle comprit que ces enfants ignoraient jusque là le prénom de leurs parents. Vidant son esprit, elle continua son histoire.

"J'étais à leur côté durant ce conflit qui mobilisait une grande partie de nos amis. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je connaissais personnellement vos parents. Lorsqu'ils étudiaient encore à Poudlard j'étais leur professeur de métamorphose et m'occupais de leur Maison."

Notant les regards perdues elle expliqua le système des Maison de Poudlard.

"Vos parents étaient donc mes élèves et de sacrément brillants, si je puis me permettre. A l'obtention de leurs diplômes, James s'engagea tout de suite en tant qu'Auror, -c'est une sorte de policier d'élite- tandis que votre mère s'est lancée dans la recherche. Elle voulait allier métamorphose et enchantement pour des sortilèges de combat avancé, nous travaillions en collaboration avec un autre professeur de Poudlard. C'est durant cette période que vos parents se marièrent et que la guerre s'intensifia."

Le professeur ferma brièvement les yeux, tant de personnes étaient mortes en si peu de temps. Ses quelques années de travail avec Lily avait été vraiment formidable, elle n'avait de cesse de repousser les limites de la magie pour les tordre et les redisposer comme elle l'entendait. Cette femme avait eu une imagination débordante et avait simplement refusé les restrictions que s'imposaient les sorciers.

"Quelques années plus tard, tu es né Harry. Et par ta seule présence tu as réussi à insuffler beaucoup d'espoir dans nos cœurs."

Elle hésita à raconter l' _Attaque_ mais elle n'eut pas le courage de prononcer à voix haute cette histoire. Ce 31 juillet 1998 avait était l'un des plus beaux mais aussi l'un des plus horribles jours qu'eut connu l'Histoire. Si James avait gagné un fils, il avait perdu un père. Si Lily avait pu accoucher de son enfant, elle avait perdue une amie très chère et si Minerva voyait une famille se construire la sienne s'était détruite en une seule nuit. Pour beaucoup, ce 31 juillet représentait la plus grande attaque de Mangemort de toute la guerre. La vielle dame soupira, les Potter avaient réussi à surmonter ça et Harry avait été choisit en hommage à Alphonse Henry Potter, mort en protégeant ses convictions. Le passé était ce qu'il était et pour aujourd'hui, il devrait être laissé derrière.

"Malheureusement nous perdions et nos forces faiblissaient de jour en jour. La défaite était proche, nous étions tous désespérés... Cependant un soir d'octobre, le 31 octobre 1999 un miracle se produisit. Le mage noir entra chez vous, chez Lily et James... Nul ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant cette nuit mais.. vos parents sont mort et le mage noir a disparut. Il ne restait plus que vous deux dans la maison détruite. On vous a trouvé... vous étiez dans la maison. Harry Potter tu as vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, tu as survécu au Sortilège de Mort avec pour seule séquelle, cette cicatrice sur ton front. Outre le fait que je vous ai connus personnellement, tout le Royaume-Uni te connaît en tant que Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Tu es un héros national car en faisant disparaître le mage noir, tu as fais cesser la guerre. Les Mangemorts se sont désorganisés et ont fini par être arrêtés. Voilà maintenant presque dix ans que nous vivons en paix."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Lila avait caché son visage contre l'épaule de son frère et Harry serrait les poings et les dents. Le professeur de métamorphose essaya de calmer ses émotions, les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit ne voulaient plus s'effacer. Elle revoyait encore la maison où une fumée acre s'en dégageait, les pleurs déchirant des deux bébés serrés dans les corps sans vie de James et Lily. La cicatrice écarlate qui saignait faiblement et les cheveux auburn baigné dans le sang de leur père. Minerva McGonagall se leva d'un bond, _les cheveux auburn_ ? Même après presque dix ans ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tourné au noir de jais. Pourquoi Leïla Potter était la copie conforme de son frère ? Avant de pouvoir formuler son interrogation à voix haute, Harry Potter releva la tête et la foudroya d'un regard étonnamment sec.

\- Vous avez oublié ma sœur. Vous avez oublié _ma jumelle_. Quand est-il de Lila ?

La petite fille tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom, sans pouvoir se contrôler un sanglot lui échappa et elle se réfugia dans les bras protecteurs de son frère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux. Leïla est née exactement un an après toi, le 31 juillet 1999. Tu as bientôt onze ans et elle bientôt dix. Aussi proche que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas des jumeaux, déclara-t-elle calmement.

\- Nous sommes des jumeaux !

Minerva McGonagall ne comprit pas l'air de désespoir sur le visage du jeune garçon. Il serrait presque convulsivement sa sœur qui sanglotait de plus en plus fort en répétant inlassablement qu'ils étaient jumeaux et qu'ils resteraient ensemble. L'air se fit plus lourd et quelques objets de la pièce commencèrent à trembler. Minerva était perdue, qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé dans cette maison pour que ces deux enfants soient persuadés d'être des jumeaux ? Soudain tout s'arrêta, l'air redevint respirable et les sanglots de la petite Potter diminuèrent petit à petit. Comme si cette effort était presque douloureux elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère pour planter son regard dans celui de la vielle dame.

\- Maintenant, que voulez vous ?

Il lui apparu qu'avec ces mots, Leïla Potter n'était plus vraiment une petite fille. Malgré ces yeux mouillés, elle dégageait une certaine maturité et un calme olympien, elle avait une main apaisante dans les cheveux de son frère. La veille dame nota que Harry semblait prostré au sol, avec le regard perdu dans le vide et la main enlacée mollement à celle de sa sœur. Le professeur se frotta le visage avant de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir épuisante.

\- Je suis venue vous dire que vous étiez des sorciers et que Harry devait se rendre à Poudlard pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

\- Ne redites plus cela. Je veux dire que Harry n'ira pas dans votre école sans moi. Pour l'instant il est _absent_ , j'ai réussi à me reprendre et à le calmer pour éviter une crise mais il est perdu dans sa tête du coup il ne nous entend pas vraiment, mais si vous le répétez quand il sera conscient, il risque d'être un peu euh.. sauvage. Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de problème mais Harry est mon frère, _mon jumeau_ et ça personne ne nous l'enlèvera de l'esprit. Nous avons fait toute notre scolarité dans la même classe alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller dans votre école, ça résoudrait tout les problèmes non ?

 _\- Le problème_ c'est que tu n'es pas dans ta onzième année, la magie d'un enfant avant ses onze ans est très instable et une baguette est très dangereuse pour le noyau magique. Or pour apprendre la sorcellerie il est indispensable d'avoir une baguette. Je suis désolée mais tu ne pourras pas aller à Poudlard avant l'année prochaine.

\- Il n'y a donc pas de problème Madame puisque je _suis_ la jumelle d'Harry et par conséquent capable de réaliser tout ce qu'il peut faire.

McGonagall se rembrunit, ce débat n'allait jamais finir. Les Potter étaient convaincus d'être des jumeaux tandis que Minerva les avait vu naître à un an d'intervalle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, Harry se leva d'un bond semblant avoir reprit conscience. Presque tout de suite après sa sœur se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. Après un hochement de tête Harry fit face au professeur.

\- Vous avez peut être raison, Lila est née en 1999 et moi en 1998 mais nous sommes _devenus_ jumeau. Minerva McGonagall, vous étiez une amie de nos parents. Pouvons nous vous faire confiance ?

Le professeur répondit par l'affirmative et tout de suite après une magie la percuta, l'entoura, la sonda puis repartie tout aussi vite que son inspection.

\- On peut lui faire confiance, déclara la jeune fille.

Minerva fut impressionnée, sonder les intentions d'un sorcier pouvait s'apprendre au cours du temps mais rare étaient les personnes possédant ce don inné. Certes cela avait été brouillon et envahissant, mais avec de l'entraînement, elle pourrait le réaliser sans se faire remarquer. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se rendait compte que ces enfant étaient différents, ils n'avaient pas la magie de jeunes sorcier de leurs âge. Un frisson la saisit, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et sa sœur n'avaient pas l'air ordinaires du tout.

\- Nous avons un secret. Lorsque nous étions tout petit quelque chose s'est passé. Si vous nous promettez de ne pas nous séparer, nous pourrons vous raconter.

Le professeur essaya de clarifier la situation, apparemment Harry se fichait d'aller ou non à Poudlard, le plus important pour lui était d'être avec sa sœur. Ils pouvaient rester une année de plus, ici à Privet drive, ou partir tout les deux cette année à Poudlard. Pour les deux possibilités c'était potentiellement réalisable, le professeur fit donc la promesse de ne pas les séparer, trop curieuse du secret qu'ils gardaient. Les Potter s'apaisèrent un peu après ses paroles et elle su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry commença à parler d'une voix douce ce qui contrasta avec le ton dur et solennel employé un peu avant.

\- C'est à notre tout de vous raconter une histoire ça s'est pa..

\- Harry tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de lui montrer ?

Minerva nota que le jeune garçon semblait déchirer entre deux options, accepter ou refuser. Il voulait clairement dire non mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas et marmonnait entre ses dents. La petite Potter le regardait d'un air tranquille et presque amusée pendant quelques secondes, puis elle lui caressa les cheveux et la vielle dame fut interloquée. A chaque respiration, le corps d'Harry se détendait, la tension s'en échappait et son visage s'apaisait. Un hochement de tête plus tard, la bulle -que le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvait que qualifié d'amour- explosa et Leïla parla.

\- Quand nous étions encore petits, nous avons découvert que nous n'étions pas normaux. Lorsqu'une émotion forte nous animait, il se passait toujours quelque chose d'étrange et de pas du tout explicable. Nous étions totalement terrorisés par ça. Mais un jour nous avons décidé de voir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller et si c'était mauvais... ou non. Nous avons essayé de nombreuses choses et pas beaucoup ont fonctionné et d'autre ont carrément dégénéré. Il en a résulté que nous pouvions utiliser la magie si et seulement si l'autre était en danger, ou bien si nous étions très en colère, ou encore très triste. Et il est apparu lors de ces essaies que je pouvais communiquer sans parler.

\- C'est comme si Lila vous montrez un film, il peut y avoir le son mais aussi l'image. Elle peut choisir de vous montrez n'importe quoi, une phrase, un mot, un sourire, une image ou bien un _souvenir_. Cela peut durer autant de temps qu'elle se concentre.

\- Au départ, ça ne marchait que sur Harry, il fallait que mes deux mains touchent son visage et que nos yeux ne se quittent pas, je pouvais tout lui raconter sans qu'aucun son ne franchissent mes lèvres. Je l'ai tellement fait souvent avec lui que maintenant je n'ai besoin que d'un effleurement et d'un croisement de regard. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à communiquer ainsi avec une amie et avec..

\- Mais ça l'épuise complètement, coupa Harry. Quand nous faisons quelque chose d'anormal.. enfin de la magie, il est ensuite très difficile de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, nous sommes juste exténués..

\- C'est pour ça que mon frère oh combien adoré va se calmer et m'aider. Il ne m'arrivera rien Harry, _nous serons ensemble_. Alors Minerva McGonagall voulez vous tenter l'expérience ?

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Le professeur de métamorphose répondit au timide sourire de la jeune Potter et remarqua avec un certain amusement le renfrognement de son frère. Il lui indiquèrent que c'était mieux si elle restait assise car la première fois était assez déconcertante.

\- Hum.. et bien Madame, je dois vous prévenir, mes yeux vont euh être différent et ça va aussi être le cas pour vous. Ne vous effrayez pas, ils redeviennent normaux quelques secondes après que ce soit fini. Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les mains.

Le professeur acquiesça et les paumes de la jeune fille se posèrent sur ses joues, un moment plus tard la petite Potter avait fermé les yeux. Harry s'approcha alors et se colla à son dos, ses bras l'enlacèrent au cou et ses mains commencèrent à masser son cuir chevelue. Les Potter étaient debout tandis que la vielle dame était assise, leurs visages étaient au même niveau à une vingtaine de centimètre les uns des autres. Harry informa en murmurant de manière à peine audible que c'était l'un de leur premier souvenir, c'était quand on leur avait annoncé que Harry rentrerait en première année de primaire sans Lila de un an sa cadette. Il lui murmura aussi qu'elle devait à tout prix se détendre et laisser entrer sa sœur. Soudain les paumes de la jeune fille se mirent à émettre une douce chaleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Effectivement ils étaient _différents_. La couleur verte s'était transformée en un émeraude en fusion, ses yeux semblaient avoir acquis une nouvelle perception et les pupilles avaient presque disparues. C'était hypnotisant -de la même manière qu'elle l'avait ressentie plus tôt dans la matinée- sauf que cette fois-ci elle se força à se laisser aller. Quelques secondes plus tard une image se forma dans son esprit.

 _C'était dans la cuisine de Privet Drive, Minerva reconnu Pétunia Dursley debout, coupant un gâteau au chocolat. Un gros homme, qui ne pouvait être que Vernon Dursley remuait les lèvres. La vielle dame comprit qu'il s'adressait à son fils mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore percevoir les sons. Le fils Dursley ressemblait à un cochon à perruque blonde, il semblait excité par les paroles de son père et pointait de l'indexe les Potter. L'expression de Dursley, d'abord fière de son fils, se fit plus menaçante lorsqu'il se tourna vers les deux autres enfants. Minerva nota qu'ils avaient la tête baissées et les mains posées sagement sur leurs genoux. Alors que le professeur était plongé dans le silence, elle pue entendre des sons, puis des bruits et enfin la fin des paroles de Dursley "...ale tu resteras ici avec ta tante pendant que ton ... de frère partira à l'école." Le petit Harry releva subitement la tête en écarquillant les yeux, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et pourtant, il avait le même air de désespoir que tout à l'heure. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme. Une petite main vint se loger dans la sienne et le professeur recula sous la surprise. Leïla Potter était différente. Dans sa version plus âgée, il était facile de lui donner le même âge que son frère, mais maintenant devant ses yeux se tenait une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans avec des cheveux auburn mi long et un visage beaucoup plus rond. Harry chassa les larmes de ses yeux d'un revers de main avant de se lever d'un bond et de se mettre debout sur sa chaise._

 _\- T'as pas droit de faire ça ! Moi et Lila on est tout le temps tout les deux ! On va ensemble à l'école, ou on reste ensemble à la maison !_

 _Minerva faillit sourire, cette expression butée lui rappelait dangereusement un certain maraudeur. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la petite fille, elle remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings et que tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Relevant la tête vers son frère, elle mordit violemment sa lèvre avant de se mettre elle aussi debout sur sa chaise._

 _\- Ry à raison, pe'sonne ne nous sépa'ra, si suis trop p'tite, alors vais g'andir !_

 _Le professeur de métamorphose crut rêver, les deux Potter s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et se tenaient les mains. Une aura or commença à les entourer et ils se soulevèrent de la chaise doucement grâce à une force venue de nul part. Leurs yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites pendant qu'ils se transformaient petit à petit. Leïla se mit à grandir pour arriver à la taille d'Harry, ses cheveux roux changèrent de couleur pour être d'un noir de jais avec des reflets auburn. Quelques traits de leurs visages se modifièrent pour se ressembler encore plus. Les cheveux d'Harry prirent aussi des reflets auburn bien que moins visible que sa sœur. Des flux émeraudes s'échangeait d'un corps à l'autre au début faible puis de plus en plus fort. Lorsque la magie atteint son paroxysme, le dôme doré éclata et les enfants tombèrent au sol, inconscient._

Minerva revint brusquement à la réalité, Leïla Potter avait fermé les yeux. Ses mains tombèrent mollement contre son flanc et elle s'effondra presque dans l'étreinte d'Harry. Celui-ci l'emmena doucement vers le canapé et l'allongea. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la cuisine et en rapporta de l'eau et du chocolat. Relevant avec délicatesse sa tête,il lui donna à boire et à manger. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Lila n'avait pas puisé dans son énergie, elle avait opéré au transfert de souvenir avec sa seule magie. Il soupira, elle allait dormir pendant un moment, embrassant son front, le jeune garçon se tourna vers la vielle dame silencieuse.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ? Nous ne nous séparerons pas. Nous avons toujours lutté pour ça et nous continuerons.

\- Je dois parler au Directeur.


	3. Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur

**Chapitre II :**

 _Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur_

\- Un lien d'âme..

Le professeur McGonagall soupira, elle se trouvait présentement dans le bureau du directeur et Albus Dumbledore venait de quitter la pensine. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et l'esprit de la sorcière ne cessait de tourner et retourner les évènements précédents. Comment deux tout petits enfants avaient réussi l'exploit de s'unir de tellement de manière différente qu'ils pouvaient presque avoir une magie indissociable ? Le lien d'âme était très particulier, il n'était pas exceptionnel mais il recelait plusieurs niveaux. La caractéristique première de ce lien était l'amour. Plus l'amour était fort, plus le lien était puissant. Ensuite plus les personnes se côtoyaient, plus le lien se renforçait : les couples qui s'aimaient énormément avaient souvent, au fil des années, leurs magies qui s'entremêlaient progressivement. La plus part du temps, les jumeaux naissaient avec ce lien et les amis d'enfance le développaient. Un lien d'âme, c'était une union de corps, de cœur, d'esprit et de magie. Si pour la plus part des personnes ce lien était minime, pour d'autre le lien donnait la capacité de percevoir la moindre douleur, la plus petite émotion, les pensées et même la magie de l'autre. Évidement une telle situation était rarissime et la majorité des personnes ne disposait que d'une complicité très développée. La sorcière soupira une nouvelle fois, Harry et Lila n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année et pourtant ils semblaient unis comme s'ils en avait une cinquantaine.

\- Vous savez comme moi que la petite Potter a raison, magiquement elle a le même âge qu'Harry, elle est donc dans la capacité de posséder une baguette. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un première année rentre plus tôt que prévu... Que devons nous faire Albus ?

\- Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il y a très peu de personne qui connaissent l'existence d'un deuxième enfant Potter. Les séparer ne rimerait à rien si en effet leurs lien est aussi puissant. Je pense que nous pouvons aisément les faire passer pour des jumeaux au près de la communauté sorcière. Si un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier croisait par le plus grand des hasards les deux enfants lors d'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse, les gros titres arriveraient à toute allure. Harry et Leïla sont tellement semblables que la Gazette du Sorcier sauterait à la conclusion la plus évidente.

\- Cela signifie..

\- Oui Minerva, les Potter entreront ensemble à Poudlard, nous leurs devons bien cela. Le directeur cessa de faire les cents pas et se rassit devant son bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cahier qui avait déclenché la visite de son amie. A ce propos vous n'avez pas élucidé le mystère du garage ?

Le professeur de métamorphose eu un geste las, avec toutes ses révélations elle avait oublié d'aborder cette question. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soumettre son idée au directeur. Elle repasserait dans la semaine pour emmener les jumeaux aux Chemin de Traverse et par la même occasion, avoir une petite discussion avec leurs tuteurs. Albus accepta et elle sortit du bureau prête à trier toute cette histoire et à essayer de trouver ce qu'avait vécu ces deux enfants. Leur relation avec la magie était un mélange étrange de panique et de curiosité, et pour avoir côtoyée des générations de jeunes sorcier elle savait reconnaître des enfants perturbés quand elle en voyait. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, les prochains jours promettaient d'être long.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Lila avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et Harry avait veillé sur elle tout en nettoyant un peu la maison. Elle s'était éveillée vers dix-huit heure avec une profonde migraine.

\- Ne bouge pas trop Petite Fleur... je sens ton mal de crâne d'ici. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider ?

Lila regardait avec des yeux embrumés son frère lui masser les tempes. A chaque pression de doigts la douleur refluait et elle réussit petit à petit à saisir les paroles d'Harry.

\- J'ai pas fais exprès. L'esprit de la vielle dame a été très dure à atteindre, c'était comme si il y avait une muraille qui m'empêchais de lui transmettre le souvenir. Alors j'ai essayé de forcer le passage mais soudain il n'y avait plus de barrière et tout s'est déversé sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Ça était tellement vite et fort que j'ai rien pu puiser en toi. La seconde d'avant j'étais bloquée, la seconde d'après je m'effondrais dans tes bras.

\- Tu te sens comment maintenant ?

\- Ça va, enfin un peu cotonneuse mais rien d'insurmontable.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux enfants. Tout en parlant Lila avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de son frères et Harry avait machinalement commencé à détacher sa tresse pour jouer avec. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et chacun savait qu'il fallait discuter des choses qu'ils avaient appris ce matin mais Lila se taisait car Harry ne voulait pas parler maintenant. Elle fini par se lever. Harry ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils partirent tout les deux préparer le dîner.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'aucune nouvelle de la directrice adjointe parviennent aux oreilles des jumeaux Potter. Pourtant une semaine plus tard des coups à la porte du 4 Privet Drive retentirent. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall vêtue d'une longue robe sombre, sans un mot, il la fit entrer. Le professeur de Poudlard retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle commençait à connaître. Harry s'installa en face d'elle et la dévisagea pendant presque deux minutes entière avant de finalement murmurer un timide "bonjour". Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Lila débarqua dans la pièce avec un service à thé. Cachant sa nervosité, elle copia les gestes de Tantes Pétunia en les servant. La jeune fille alla finalement s'asseoir aux côté d'Harry et commença à siroter son thé, vite imitée par les deux autres personnes. Ne sachant comment ouvrir la conversation, Minerva décida de leur annoncer de but en blanc qu'ils iraient tout les deux à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Les sourires lumineux qui répondirent à sa déclaration lui firent chaud au cœur. Les yeux d'Harry semblaient dangereusement proche des larmes mais il réussit à se contenir en serrant fort la main de sa sœur. Ils allaient rester ensemble et loin des Dursley ! C'était comme si leurs rêves les plus fous se réalisaient. Harry décida que le professeur McGonagall était son deuxième adulte préféré. Elle leur annonça ensuite qu'elle allait les accompagner jusqu'à Londres dans un lieu qui se nommait le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaire.

\- Cependant, j'aimerais discuter des modalités de vos inscriptions avec vos tuteurs légaux. Puis-je parler aux Dursley ?

\- Les modalités de nos inscriptions ? Vous voulez dire qu'en plus des fournitures, l'école est payante ? Mais comment on va faire pour payer tout ça ? paniqua Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos parents étaient loin d'être des personnes pauvres et toute votre scolarité a déjà été réglée avant votre naissance. Pour ce qui est des fournitures, si les Dursley sont dans l'incapacité de les acheter vous disposez d'un compte jeune pour payer tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Un compte jeune ? Vous voulez dire que nous possédons de l'argent dans une banque sorcière ? s'étonna Lila.

Minerva contint difficilement un sourire, ces enfants étaient comme un écho l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est exactement cela. Où puis-je discuter avec vos tuteurs ?

Le silence lui répondit, cette femme ne se détournait visiblement jamais de son but. Profitant qu'ils aient tous fini leurs thé, Harry débarrassa la table et partit emmener le plateau dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'il déposait les tasses dans l'évier, Lila lui parlait par voix mentale et ils se mirent d'accord sur leurs stratégie, globalement ils essaieraient de dire la vérité tout en faisant en sorte que le professeur ne rencontre _jamais_ les Dursley. Quand il revint s'installer dans le salon, Lila expliquait que leurs tuteurs étaient partis en vacances hier et qu'ils ne revenaient pas avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas partis avec eux ? s'interrogea la vielle dame.

\- Nous savons nous débrouiller seul Madame. Disons que nous n'entretenons pas des liens fort avec les Dursley, si vous nous indiquez l'endroit ou acheter nos fournitures et la banque pour retirer l'argent, vous comprenez qu'ils ne soient pas d'une grande utilité, rusa Harry

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Très bien nous irons au Chemin de Traverse sans votre famille. Mais.. dans ce cas là je dois vous avouez que je suis intriguée par quelque chose. Lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre, l'adresse indiquée était le garage. Serait ce votre chambre ?

La réponse négative d'Harry fusa, implacable, irréfutable et pourtant atrocement fausse. Le professeur faillit insister mais cette lueur proche de la panique dans le regard du jeune garçon l'en dissuada. Lila effleura les doigts de son frère, et cette lueur disparut peu à peu. Et comme si Minerva n'avait pas assisté à ce dialogue silencieux, elle proposa de partir pour Londres dès maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva en compagnie des enfants devant l'entrée de la maison, avec toujours autant d'interrogations en tête. Elle n'était pas stupide, le souvenir qu'elle avait partagée avec les Potter avait été délibérément coupé. Quoiqu'il se passe avec ces enfants, Privet Drive et plus particulièrement Vernon Dursley en était la cause. Gardant ses préoccupations pour elle, le professeur donna aux Potter des explications sur le déroulement de la journée. Puis la vielle dame leva son bras et agita sa baguette avant de s'écarter précipitamment de la route. Au même instant, ils entendirent une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit, obligeant les jumeaux à lever leurs mains pour se protéger les yeux. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'endroit précis où la vielle dame avait agité sa baguette. En clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Harry s'aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Lila lu à voix haute ce qui était inscrit en lettres d'or sur le pare-brise : " _Magicobus_ ". Le professeur les fit monter en saluant le chauffeur, Ernie Danlmur, un vielle homme au crâne dégarnie et aux épaisses montures de lunettes qui faisaient ressembler ses yeux à deux grosses billes noires.

\- Oh ben ça ! R'garde qui v'là fiston, c'est Minerva ! Ça doit bien faire cinq ans que j't'ai pas vu ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon vieux bus ? puis il avisa les deux enfants mal fagotés qui regardaient avec fascination les chaises et les fauteuils hétéroclites qui composaient les sièges du bus. Oh j'vois, t'amènes deux p'tits pour leur premier voyage dans le monde magique. STAAAAAN, hurla-t-il prend nos meilleurs fauteuils pour ton prof et les nouveaux gosses de Poudlard !

Un jeune homme à l'allure dégingandé et aux oreilles décollées se précipita vers eux et leur offrit trois fauteuils à l'allure miteuse mais terriblement confortable. Il salua le professeur d'un ton respectueux puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

\- Salut, moi c'est Stanley Rocade, mais tout le monde m'appelle Stan, j'vais passer en septième années à Pouffsoufle, le vieux Ern là bas, c'est mon grand-père et pendant les vacances j'reste avec lui. Vous êtes des nés-moldus n'est ce pas ? Vous allez voir, le Chemin de Traverse est la plus belle découverte après Poudlard que vous ferez du monde magique ! Alors, comment vous vous appelez ?

Harry et Lila écarquillèrent les yeux, ce jeune homme avait un débit de parole absolument incroyable. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient des autres sorciers et en réalité, ils s'attendaient plus à des êtres d'exceptions et emplie de prestance comme l'était le professeur McGonagall. Stan eh bien Stan était comme un adolescent souriant de leur monde -non du monde moldu ! Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Un indéfinissable sentiment de joie déferlait sur eux, une nouvelle et éclatante aventure allait commencer. Harry les présenta et le sourire de Stan sembla se faner, ses yeux s'embuèrent quelques peu et il serra avec force la main tendu d'Harry. Il semblait submergé par l'émotion et sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Finalement il prit aussi la main de Lila dans la sienne et murmura "Heureux de vous rencontrer" avant de s'en aller vers le fond du bus. Les jumeaux qui avaient perdu leurs sourires se tournèrent vers le professeur, qui leur raconta à mi-voix que les parents et la petite sœur de Stan avait été tué lors d'une attaque de Mangemort en raison de leur statut de sang impur. Le jeune Rocade y avait échappé car il se trouvait dans le bus de son grand-père et en réalité il ne l'avait plus quitté après cette funeste nuit. La fratrie Potter entrevit pour la première fois le mal causé par la guerre sorcière. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Après un nombre incalculable d'arrêts, de secousses, d'accélérations et d'embardées, le chauffeur fini par crier leur destination. Ils descendirent du bus magique et se retrouvèrent dans une rue peu fréquentée. Le professeur marcha jusqu'à une devanture misérable que les jumeaux n'avaient même pas remarqué et entra. L'atmosphère était à la fois lourde et chaleureuse, le pub bondé de personne riant, mangeant, buvant détonnait avec le calme de la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au même instant qu'une musique douce et entêtante parvint aux oreilles des jumeaux, leurs nez captèrent une odeur délicieuse de nourriture. S'abreuvant de chaque détails, les enfants Potter regardaient la scène avec émerveillement. Les adultes portaient des longues robes pour la plus part sombre et sobre tandis que les enfants courraient joyeusement avec des robes de couleur plus vive. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit deux assiettes remplies de dinde et de pomme de terre voler jusqu'à une table, Lila lui tira la main abruptement et désigna un groupe d'instrument qui jouait la mélodie sans l'aide d'aucun musicien. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et prirent une grande inspiration. _Alors c'était comme ça le monde magique ?_ Perdus, éblouis, curieux, extasiés, ils se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall en quête d'information. Le visage tranquille, un sourire à la commissure des lèvres elle parla juste assez fort pour se faire entendre au-dessus de l'ambiance festive.

\- Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur.

Devant elle, les jumeaux parurent rajeunirent, toutes tensions, toutes angoisses, toutes craintes semblaient s'être évaporées. Sous son regard se tenait deux enfants aux yeux brillants qui admiraient chaque particule qu'ils pouvaient distinguer. Minerva se rappela que c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'elle adorait son métier. Côtoyer des enfants qui avait la chance de pouvoir encore s'émerveiller du monde et de la vie. Ce sentiment fut amplifier lorsque la petite Potter lui serra les doigts et qu'Harry murmura merci. Elle fut brutalement renvoyé plus de vingt ans en arrière au côté d'une tête rousse lui disant les mêmes mots avec les mêmes yeux trop vert. Le professeur de métamorphose eu un sentiment de dédoublement, la mère et les enfants se confondirent puis se séparèrent. C'était le plus bel héritage qu'ils pouvaient léguer et oh oui Minerva allait veiller sur eux aussi certainement que son animagus était un chat. Et comme ça, sans signe avant coureur une vague d'amour pour ces deux enfants déferla en elle. Submergée, une larme roula sur sa joue dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ignorant son tumulte intérieur, les jumeaux continuaient de regarder chaque recoin du pub. Reléguant ses sentiments dans une autre partie de sa conscience, elle dirigea les enfants vers l'arrière-cour. Bien entendu étant professeur à Poudlard depuis presque quarante ans, elle ne pouvait aller dans aucun lieu du monde sorcier anglais sans être arrêtée par un ancien élève. Elle avait compté sur ce fait pour justement ne pas passer inaperçu et instiguer le doute quant à l'existence d'une jumelle Potter. Aujourd'hui, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts -et ils l'étaient- se trouvait Ariana O'Neil ancienne Serdaigle de la promotion 1964 avec son fils Edward Dawson sixième année à Poufsoufle et sa fille Katalina future première année. Intéressant, il lui semblait que le mari d'Ariana, Jack Dawson avait un poste haut placé dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ses yeux se plissèrent un instant puis elle répondit au salut timide du sixième année. En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait continué son chemin mais elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta donc au niveau de la famille. Ariana fut ravi de discuter avec son ancien professeur tandis que les deux jeunes s'intéressaient aux enfants qui se tenaient derrière elle. Ils ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à l'échange, trop fascinés par les torchons qui nettoyaient les verres à quelques mètres d'eux. Leurs vêtements rapiécés et moldus en disaient long sur leur présence avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Salut moi c'est Kate ! Et lui c'est mon grand frère Edward qui rentre en sixième année. Cette année, moi aussi je vais enfin pouvoir aller à Poudlard !

Les jumeaux sursautèrent face à l'exclamation joyeuse de la fille et après l'avoir détaillée, sourirent.

\- Salut Kate, moi c'est Lila et lui c'est mon jumeau Harry, nous aussi on rentre en première année à Poudlard.

La conversation allait s'enchaîner mais des flammes vertes bouteilles apparurent de la cheminée située en face. Un homme à l'allure pressée en sortit. Choqués les jumeaux dévisagèrent l'homme -qui enlevait les cendres d'un sort- comme s'il venait des tréfonds de l'enfer. Il passa devant eux tellement vite qu'Harry fut bousculé. Edward qui regardait toujours les jumeaux, amusé de leurs réactions, aperçu entre les cheveux ébouriffés une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il écarquilla les yeux faisant la connexion entre le prénom et la fameuse marque avant de s'écrier :

\- Mais tu es Harry Potter !

Plusieurs personne se retournèrent -dont le professeur McGonagall qui souriait intérieurement- et dévisagèrent le garçon. Un murmure collectif s'empara du pub, les questions fusaient autour de la salle. "Potter ? Il a bien dit Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? Oh par Merlin c'est celui qui a battu Tu-Sais-Qui. Qui est l'enfant qui lui tient la main à côté de lui ? Mais quel intérêt c'est Harry Potter devant nous ! Tu crois qu'il se souvient de cette nuit là ? ". L'homme à l'allure pressé revint sur ses pas et serra avec conviction la main d'Harry.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Potter ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé, je ne savais pas à qui avais-je l'honneur. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté magique. Oh quand je le dirais à Cécilia. Enchanté Monsieur Potter !

Harry se laissa faire, éberlué. C'était quoi ces réactions ? C'était ça être une célébrité ? Les sorciers s'approchaient tous, curieux, admiratif, reconnaissant ou encore au bord des larmes. Sans s'en rendre compte il finit entouré par une masse de personne l'assaillant de question, de remerciement, de poignées de main. C'était déroutant, il y a quelques heures seulement il n'était qu'Harry, l'avorton des Dursley et le gamin bizarre du quartier. Mince? ils étaient les parias de Privet Drive et maintenant eh bien on le voyait, on le reconnaissait, on le remerciait. C'était nouveau et ce fut bientôt trop. Cette attention était malvenue. Il trouvait ça malsain, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de ce malaise mais à chaque main serrée, quelque chose nouait son estomac un peu plus. Désemparé, il croisa le regard de Lila, elle se tenait en retrait, le corps tendu, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il voulu faire un pas vers elle mais la foule se fit plus compacte, les questions plus pressentes, les émotions plus envahissantes. Il détourna le regard vers le professeur McGonagall et lui lança un appel au secours silencieux. S'il avait écouté son instinct, il se serait déjà enfuit depuis belle lurette.

\- Ça suffit ! Le pauvre enfant va mourir asphyxié si vous ne vous éloignez pas. Oui c'est Harry Potter le Survivant et bien sur qu'il entre à Poudlard en septembre. Cessez de vous agglutinez près de lui. Immédiatement, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle constata que pas un n'avait reculé.

Les sorciers présents se firent réticent mais bientôt, Harry pu rejoindre le professeur et sa sœur. Il masqua comme il pu son embarra et sans plus attendre? la vielle dame les dirigea vers l'arrière-cour. Son malaise diminua lorsque le professeur ferma la porte derrière eux, pourtant une sensation bizarre lui nouait encore l'estomac. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende totalement compte ses doigts agrippèrent le bras de sa sœur et il put enfin croiser son regard. Émeraude face à émeraude. _Oh !_ Ils en discuteraient ce soir. Desserrant sa poigne, il se tourna vers la directrice adjointe.

\- C'est par où le Chemin de Traverse ? questionna Leïla.

\- Tout les sorciers vont réagir comme ça ? demanda au même moment Harry.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse se trouve derrière ce mur et j'ai bien peur que cette situation se reproduise souvent. Ça finira par s'estomper avec beaucoup de chance.

\- Mais comment ont-ils fait pour me reconnaître ? Lila a juste révélé nos prénoms, nous n'avons même pas dit notre nom de famille. Comment Edward a pu savoir que j'étais.. eh bien que j'étais moi.

\- Ta cicatrice est aussi célèbre que ton histoire.

Les enfants la regardèrent abasourdis. Lila ne pu réprimer un frisson. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours détesté cette cicatrice et elle savait que son frère partageait ce sentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de.. de mauvais en elle. Échangeant un regard avec Harry, elle approcha ses doigts de la tignasse de son frère et essaya de lisser ses mèches pour que la cicatrice reste invisible. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui.

Approuvant son initiative, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers un mur de l'arrière-cour, tapotant avec sa baguette magique sur quelques briques. Les jumeaux Potter assistèrent stupéfaits à l'ouverture progressive du mur. Les briques changeaient de position pour se replier sur les côtés et laisser une large ouverture que le professeur franchit. Impressionnés, les Potter lui emboîtèrent le pas et restèrent figés sur ce qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Ça ressemblait à une allée marchande bondée. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde et on vendait des choses. Cependant les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Les adultes étaient pratiquement tous habillés de robes longues et amples, certain portaient même des chapeaux typiquement pointu tandis que les enfants possédaient plutôt des vêtements estivaux. Toutes les boutiques étaient inédites pour les jumeaux. Qui vendait des balais volant, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires, des foies de chauve-souris, des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils... Mais qu'est ce que c'était que des globes lunaires ? Les sorciers écrivaient-ils sérieusement avec des plumes ? L'architectures des magasins était intrigante, les bâtiments semblaient disproportionnés, comme si le bas était plus étroit que le haut. Une atmosphère joyeuse et magique régnait dans l'air et les jumeaux l'adorèrent tout de suite. Près du mur où ils se tenaient encore, ils purent distinguer des allées perpendiculaires à celle qui leur faisait face. Instantanément ils voulurent les explorer pour savoir où elles menaient. Oubliant presque leur accompagnatrice, Harry et Lila commencèrent à avancer. Le professeur, amusée retint les deux enfants avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans le flot de badaud. Elle leur rappela qu'ils étaient censés retirer de l'argent à la banque sorcière. Acquiesçant, ils la suivirent sans rechigner, heureux de pouvoir regarder le Chemin de Traverse plus en avant.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée qui surplombait les boutiques alentour. Lui aussi détenait une architecture étrange, de style impérial les trois étages n'étaient pas alignés et les piliers de marbres étaient tordus les uns sur les autres. Au dessus du portail en bronze étincelant, des lettres d'or indiquaient le nom du lieu : _Gringotts Bank_. A côté de l'entrée se tenait une créature étrange, vêtue d'un uniforme rouge écarlate. La créature avait une bonne tête de moins que les jumeaux, possédait un teint sombre, un visage crispé, des yeux noirs intelligents et de longs doigts fins. Le professeur de métamorphose indiqua discrètement que c'était un Gobelin et qu'ils étaient chargés de gérer l'argent des sorciers. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail, ce dernier s'inclina sur leur passage, interloqués les jumeaux lui rendirent son salut de la même manière. Recevant un regard surpris des sorciers présents et du gobelin lui même, ils s'empressèrent de suivre la vielle femme vers une autre porte, celle-ci en argent. Il y avait une mise en garde gravée sur la devanture :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Avant de traverser l'entrée, le professeur commenta le poème. La banque sorcière était considérée comme l'endroit le plus sure d'Angleterre et était de notoriété publique que seul un fou voudrait la cambrioler. Deux autres gobelins se tenaient debout de chaque côté de l'entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent aussi devant leur passage et les jumeaux se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête en guise de salut. Le professeur McGonagall, Harry et Lila arrivèrent dans un vaste hall luxueux tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Le faste du lieu rendit mal à l'aise les jumeaux, vêtus des guenilles de Dudley, ils avaient l'impression de détonner dans cette immense pièce. La vielle dame les dirigea vers un comptoir vide de client.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle au gobelin plongé dans son registre, nous venons retirer de l'argent pour ces jeunes gens.

Avant que le gobelin ait ouvert la bouche, le professeur lui tendit une minuscule clé en or qui s'agrandit tout de suite au contact des longs doigts du banquier. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil suite à l'examen de la clé et lança un regard perçant en direction des enfants.

\- Autre chose ?

Harry sursauta au son de sa voix, elle était roque et gutturale et un accent léger déformait son élocution. Lila trop captivée par le gigantesque lustre du hall n'écoutait rien. Il semblait luire d'une manière étrange et quelque chose clochait avec lui. Presque hypnotisé elle sortie de ses pensées quand Harry lui écrasa le pied. Le fusillant du regard elle dirigea son attention vers le professeur qui sortait une lettre de sa robe.

\- Naturellement, cette lettre m'a été donné par Albus Dumbledore qui recommande la plus grande discrétion et efficacité.

Le guichetier sembla vérifier l'authenticité de la lettre puis la tendit vers un autre gobelin qui était apparut derrière lui.

\- Evidemment... Gripsec emmène les vers le coffre des jeunes Potter puis vers le 713.

Pour une raison que les jumeaux ne comprirent pas, le professeur fusilla du regard le premier gobelin et suivit Gripsec d'un pas rapide et sec. Il les dirigea vers l'une des portes qui menait dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre, tandis que Lila clignait furieusement des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine obscurité. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un fracas métallique et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Avec excitation les jumeaux grimpèrent dedans à la suite de la vielle dame. Avec un claquement de doigts de Gripsec, le wagonnet les emporta dans une course vertigineuse. Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries sinueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin. Malgré le vent glacial, les jumeaux avaient un grand sourire, la vitesse était grisante et ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir tomber à tout instant, ce qui pour une raison étrange faillit les faire exploser de rire. Pendant un bref instant, Harry crut remarquer un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et il se demanda si c'était un dragon, puis si les dragons existaient et enfin comment diable un dragon aurait pu passer par la porte d'entrée ! Mais avant qu'il puisse faire part de ses pensées à Lila, le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites. La vision était époustouflante et n'y tenant plus, la jeune fille laissa échapper sa joie dans un grand cri, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son frère. Le professeur de métamorphose se régalait de la joie évidente des deux enfants, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle aussi appréciait grandement les voyages vers les profondeurs de Gringotts. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas du gobelin qui les accompagnait car il arrêta plus brusquement que nécessaire le wagonnet devant une petite porte. Cet arrêt soudain projeta Lila vers l'avant et elle se cogna durement le front contre la rambarde de sécurité. Elle laissa échapper une plainte de douleur ce qui doubla l'intensité du rire de son frère qui était presque écroulé sur son siège.

\- Tu vas avoir une énorme bosse Lila ! Tu vas être horrible à regarder pendant des jours !

L'hilarité du jeune garçon fut brusquement coupé par un coup violent sur son épaule.

\- Comme ça on sera deux avec un bleu ! T'es vraiment trop débile pour être mon frère toi.

Boudant tout les deux, les jumeaux descendirent du wagonnet sans s'adresser un regard. Profondément soulagée, la directrice adjointe observa pour la première fois un comportement normale entre ces deux enfants. Le lien d'âme qu'elle avait pu observer l'avait un peu effrayé. La première fois qu'elle les avait rencontré ils semblaient être une seule et même personne dans deux corps différents, mais plus les heures défilaient, plus elle remarquait que leurs personnalités s'affirmaient. Ils étaient deux enfants aux caractères distincts et elle comprit soudainement que l'unité qu'elle avait pu noté n'était autre qu'un mécanisme de défense face à un danger potentiel. En lui accordant leur confiance, ils s'étaient sentis plus libre et avait donc baissé leurs gardes, la laissant entrer dans leur monde. Comme au Chaudron Baveur un brusque sentiment de fierté l'envahie et elle s'empêcha de fixer plus longuement que nécessaire les enfants Potter. Loin de ses tumultes intérieurs, Gripsec ouvrit la porte grâce à la clé en or. Un prévisible panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt, après tout, cela faisait presque dix ans que ce coffre n'avait pas été ouvert, songea la vielle dame. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, les jumeaux découvrirent avec stupeur des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte. Oubliant instantanément leur chamaillerie, ils regardèrent sceptiquement la vielle dame, cela devait probablement être le coffre 713. Tout cela ne pouvait décemment pas être à eux.

\- Tout cela vous appartient, les contredit sans le savoir le professeur.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent ahuries, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient orphelins, ils étaient les larbins des Dursley, ils étaient les deux gamins mal habillé auxquels on reprochait sans cesse de coûter trop chère. Alors quoi, ces montagnes de pièce étaient là depuis leurs naissances ? Incrédule, Harry finit par poser la seule question plausible de toutes cette histoire.

\- Le coût de la vie sorcière est-il aussi élevé ? Tout le monde possède une coffre comme celui là ?

\- A vrai dire non. Ce n'est pas le coffre principale des Potter, celui-ci vous n'y aurez accès qu'à votre majorité. Ce coffre est ce que l'on appelle un compte jeune, les riches familles sorcière les ouvre à la naissance de leurs enfants et tous les mois une certaine somme y est versée. Étant donné que vous n'y avez jamais touché, la montant qui s'est accumulée au cours de ces onze dernières années est assez conséquent. Chaque mois un prélèvement automatique enlèvera 300 Gallions à chacun pour payer votre scolarité à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est à peu près la sommes que vous recevez. Donc si l'on veut comparer le coût de la vie sorcière et l'argent qui est présent ici, vous pouvez vous considérer comme étant riche. Maintenant les pièces en or sont des Gallions, celles en argent des Mornilles et celles en bronze des Noises. Pour dix-sept Mornilles d'argent vous avez un Gallion d'or et pour vingt-neuf Noises de bronze vous avez une Mornille. Pour faire une estimation un galion vaut à peu près trois livres sterling.

Le silence suivit le discours du professeur. Les jumeaux continuèrent à regarder l'or, abasourdis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lila se tourna vers son frère et le pointa du doigt.

\- Mais tu es riche Harry !

\- Toi aussi Lila.

\- Je pourrais t'acheter pleins de champignons alors !

\- Hahaha très drôle, je t'achèterais plutôt du bacon, je sais que tu en raffoles.

Et sans crier gare, Lila se jeta sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras. Elle murmura à son oreille que la galère était enfin finie et qu'ils pourraient manger à leur faim tous les jours maintenant. Harry se contenta de l'étreindre plus fort. Oui une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux deux. Quand ils se détachèrent, la sorcière commença à remplir une bourse. Lorsqu'elle finit, les jumeaux estimèrent qu'elle y avait mis cent Gallions. Le professeur tendit la clé à Harry et l'argent à Lila. Leur signifiant implicitement qu'ils étaient les maîtres de leur fortune. Toujours chamboulés par le poids de cette héritage c'est chancelants qu'ils sortirent du coffre fort et s'assirent sur les sièges du wagonnet. Gripsec qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot claqua des doigts et le wagonnet s'ébranla. Ils repartirent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages en angle droit. Ils passèrent au-dessus un ravin et Harry se pencha pour scruter ses profondeurs mais Lila lui tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention sur le plafond. Des dizaines de chemins de fer les surplombaient allant dans toutes les directions possibles. Le wagonnet finit par s'arrêter -plus en douceur cette fois- devant la chambre forte numéro 713 qui ne possédait pas de serrure.

\- Reculez un peu, demanda Gripsec d'un air important. Il caressa alors la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparut comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.

\- Et vous vérifiez de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? questionna Lila.

\- Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devait contenir un trésor fabuleux, pensa Harry, mais il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft était posé sur le sol. Le professeur ramassa le paquet et le rangea prestement dans une poche intérieure. Lila effleura les doigts de son frère et transmit sa suspicion concernant la réelle valeur de ce paquet. La petite taille ne voulait rien dire, après tout cela pouvait être un diamant et dans ce cas là il vaudrait des millions avec ces dimensions. Le regard que leur lança la vielle dame les empêcha de poursuivre leurs investigations. Remontant dans le wagonnet ils refirent le chemins inverse à une vitesse endiablée sous les gloussements des deux enfants. Décidément ils adoraient vraiment ce tour de manège.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, il furent obligé de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter au soleil éclatant de juillet. Les enfants suivirent le professeur dans le dédale de rue, continuant à regarder les étals des différentes boutiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un magasin à l'apparence étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « _Ollivander : Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._ » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé. Le niveau d'excitation des jumeaux grimpa en flèche, ils allaient avoir une baguette magique ! Ils pourraient apprendre à être de vrais sorciers. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que le petit groupe entra dans le magasin. Une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients mais personne ne s'y assit. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Lila, elle, avait le cœur qui battait plus vite, cet endroit sentait différemment, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus magique que le lustre de Gringotts. Ils renoncèrent à poser toutes les questions qui leurs venaient à l'esprit et se contentèrent d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Lila frissonna sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, la poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète. Harry lui agrippa les doigts, ce sentiment était trop intense pour être sans danger.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Faisant sursauter les enfants, un vieil homme s'approcha. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique. La sensation s'accrut considérablement et c'est mal alaise que les Potter répondirent. Ne prêtant attention qu'à Harry il continua d'avancer.

\- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Ollivander força Harry à se reculer et à se détacher de sa sœur. Les yeux argentés du vendeur avaient quelque chose d'angoissant et de terriblement hypnotisant.

\- Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Le vieil homme était si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

\- Ah, c'est ici que...

D'un long doigt blanc, il écarta les mèches de cheveux et toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, reprit-il d'une voix douce, une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Il hocha la tête puis, brusquement se tourna vers Lila.

\- Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai, Leïla Potter, petite sœur du Survivant.

Ollivander renifla l'air pendant quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

\- Mille excuses, Leïla Potter, jumelle du Survivant. Vous aussi portez les traces de cette terrible nuit... Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de votre visite. Qui souhaite commencer ?

La joie qu'il avait adopté pour sa dernière question contrastait avec le ton grave employé plus tôt. D'un même mouvement les jumeaux s'avancèrent, se regardèrent puis reculèrent. Indifférent, le vendeur de baguette fit signe à Harry d'avancer. Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

\- Euh... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis ambidextre, répondit-il.

Il y avait deux ans, Lila avait eu le bras droit cassé et avait été forcé d'apprendre à se servir de la main gauche pour un tas de chose. Solidaire, Harry avait aussi essayé d'arrêter d'utiliser sa main droite. Au bout de quelques temps, plus par jeu que par nécessité ils avaient fini par devenir ambidextre. Ollivander lui indiqua de tendre les deux bras. Il mesura les bras d'Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

\- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du crin de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme s'éloigna tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires -l'écartement des narines, notamment. Il fit un signe de la main et le ruban tomba mollement par terre. Il commença ensuite à tourner autour d'Harry tout en reniflant l'air.

\- Hummm... Un client difficile commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Il s'arrêta de tourner et fonça vers une étagère et en extirpa une boîte. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette de sa main droite et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Lila impressionnée regarda son frère d'un autre œil, c'était vraiment étrange de le voir avec une baguette magique. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, c'était bientôt son tour.

\- Bravo Mr Potter ! s'écria Ollivander, infiniment comblé. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: "Étrange... vraiment étrange...". N'y tenant plus Lila demanda au vendeur d'expliciter ses paroles.

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans la baguette de votre frère a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui a fait cette cicatrice.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, c'était quoi cette coïncidence ? N'y comprenant rien, il continua d'écouter le vieil homme.

\- L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-NeDoit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais stupéfiantes ! Bien ! A vous Miss Potter, je suppose que vous êtes aussi ambidextre.

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille tendit les deux bras. Le même rituel de mesure commença, puis le vendeur de baguette se mit aussitôt à tourner autour d'elle, reniflant l'air.

\- Hummm.. c'est évident, vous êtes comme votre frère. Pourtant.. Hummm. Il partit finalement chercher une baguette dans son arrière boutique. Essayons celle là. Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 27,5 cm, difficile à manier et assez rigide.

Lila prit la baguette de sa main gauche et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle dirigea lentement sa baguette vers la gauche puis brusquement vers la droite. Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et violettes jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette. Satisfaite elle offrit un grand sourire à son frère qui l'applaudissait. Elle reporta son attention vers le vendeur de baguette qui avait les yeux complètement exorbités et tout son corps était figé.

\- Mr Ollivander ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Serait ce possible..? C'est fantastique !

Les yeux légèrement fous Ollivander arracha des mains la baguette de Lila et saisit celle d'Harry. Il les contempla quelques instants, fit les cent pas et fini par les tendre en les intervertissant. Instinctivement Harry saisit la baguette de Lila de sa main gauche et Lila celle d'Harry dans sa main droite. Au même instant ils sentirent les mêmes réactions qui avaient habité leur jumeau et les mêmes étincelles sortirent des baguettes. Ollivander poussa un cri de joie.

\- Magnifique ! Renversant ! Mes jeunes amis ce que vous venez de faire ne s'est pas produit depuis trois siècles ! Vos baguettes sont exactement opposées mais vos magies se correspondent tellement qu'elles vous ont reconnu comme leur propriétaire. Vous allez accomplir de grandes choses tous les deux, oui de très grandes choses et vos destins seront liés à jamais !

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux face au discours du fabricant. Légèrement mal à l'aise, ils payèrent le vieil homme et sortirent du magasin. Ils interrogèrent du regard le professeur McGonagall et cette dernière affirma que le vendeur était un peu fou. Avec sérieux, elle les informa qui leur était interdit d'utiliser leurs baguettes magique en dehors de Poudlard et leurs regards dépités la firent sourire. Cette rencontre n'avait pas été anodine et elle s'efforçait de rester sereine pour ne pas alarmer les deux enfants. Elle annonça ensuite qu'il était l'heure de partir et qu'ils étaient libre de revenir pour finir d'acheter les fournitures quand bon leur sembleraient.


	4. Joyeux Anniversaire !

**Chapitre III :**

 _Joyeux Anniversaire !_

Harry Potter éclata d'un grand rire en sortant du Magicobus, il adorait vraiment ce moyen de transport. Lila le suivit quelques secondes plus tard saluant Ern et lui souhaitant une bonne journée, ce dernier agita le bras avec un clin d'œil et le bus violet disparut pour une nouvelle destination. Devant les jumeaux se tenait -coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disque- la devanture miteuse du Chaudron Baveur. Sans se faire prier, ils entrèrent dans le pub, aussi bondé que la première fois où ils étaient venus et saluèrent Tom, le propriétaire du lieu. Avant même qu'ils aient pu s'installer dans les chaises hautes, deux verres de jus de citrouille volèrent jusqu'à eux. Partageant un sourire éclatant, les jumeaux l'engloutirent d'une traite. Cette boisson orangée au goût acidulée et sucrée était devenue leur préférée ces dernières semaines.

\- Joyeux anniversaire les enfants, c'est la maison qui paye aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'avez vous prévu pour fêtez ça ? Vous n'allez pas encore embêter cette pauvre Mrs Hooper tout de même ? Renoncez, elle ne vous donnera jamais sa recette de ragoût de bœuf.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tom, on a un nouveau plan infaillible pour l'avoir ! Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est juste notre journée, répondit la jeune fille.

Le vieux barman leur offrit un sourire édenté. Avec son crâne qui ressemblait à une noix scintillante, les jumeaux avaient fini par l'apprécier malgré son allure effrayante. Sous ses airs menaçant, Tom était en réalité un homme simple qui aimait son métier et adorait rencontrer de nouveaux clients. Ils les avait aidé à ouvrir le mur du Chemin de Traverse la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient venu et depuis les jumeaux s'arrêtait toujours à son bar pour boire un verre de jus de citrouille. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'allée marchande. Ils se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui ouvrirait le passage et c'est finalement Harry qui l'emporta. Avec un sourire radieux, ils glissèrent dans la rue où une foule bruyante et grouillante s'amassait devant les vitrines. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé d'enfants surexcités et d'adolescents achetant leurs fournitures scolaire. Harry et Lila glissèrent entre les familles, passant inaperçu dans cette masse. Cet anonymat était le bienvenue, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de continuer leurs achat, deux jours après, un journaliste les avait mitraillé de question et bombardé de photo. Sonnés ils s'était réfugié dans une boutique qui vendait des ingrédients pour potion. La propriétaire avait accepté sans rechigner de les abriter. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance de Mrs Hooper, de l'art des potions et de son succulent ragoût de bœuf. C'était une jeune femme douce qui considérait les Potter pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, c'est à dire des enfants. Ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble et la propriétaire leur avait indiqué les meilleurs endroits pour acheter leurs fournitures. Elle les avait fait promettre de repasser et les jumeaux étaient repartis le ventre plein et le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, vêtus de vêtement passe par tout, de sac à dos légers et de casquettes vissées à leurs tête, ils avançaient dans le Chemin de Traverse flânant autour des étals. L'idée de dissimuler la cicatrise avec un chapeau avait été radical, excepté Tom et Mrs Hooper, tous les commerçants les prenaient pour des nés-moldu. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes et presque chaque vendeur leur avait expliqué un peu le fonctionnement du monde magique. Les jumeaux avaient passé une bonne partie du mois de juillet à explorer l'endroit et ils étaient devenus un peu plus familier avec cet univers.

Toujours souriant, ils entrèrent _Au Royaume du Hibou_ , firent signe à Dan un employé du magasin et regardèrent avec attention les différents rapaces en cage. Lila avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle voyait tout ces oiseaux enfermés. Plusieurs fois elle avait parlé à Dan et il lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les relâcher, même avec l'aide de la magie, plus d'une heure par nuit. Guidée par les différents hululement elle se retrouva devant une cage dorée qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu. Il y avait une chouette au plumage immaculée, paisiblement endormie la tête sous son aile. Lila s'arrêta, troublée. L'oiseau était magnifique et dégageait une aura impressionnante de pureté. Approchant lentement sa main, elle faufila ses doigts à l'intérieur de la cage et caressa le plumage blanc. Instantanément, la chouette la transperça de son regard or. Lila fut happée par l'intelligence et les émotions qui se lisaient dans ses pupilles. Cet animal était différent, il y avait quelque chose qui les... reliait. Ce lien invisible dura une courte éternité. La jeune fille finit par détourner difficilement les yeux et tomber dans les prunelles affolées de son frère.

\- Leïla ! Tu m'entends ? Tu me vois ? Réponds moi !

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête. Harry lui agrippait tellement fort le bras droit qu'elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il y aurait des marques. Occultant la douleur, ses doigts continuèrent à caresser la chouette. Elle remarqua les larmes dévalant ses joues lorsque Harry les essuya.

\- Petite Fleur, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il se passe... Que vois-tu ?

Elle ne put répondre, une boule grandissait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer ne serait ce qu'un mot. Un sanglot finit par lui échapper et sa main quitta le plumage du rapace. Harry l'engloba. Ses mains trouvèrent son visage, ses yeux emprisonnèrent les siens, ses lèvres touchèrent son front. Lila resta inerte.

\- Elle s'appelle Hedwige. Elle est terriblement seule. Elle a eu une vie horrible.

Harry se recula et observa attentivement la chouette. Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer les billes dorées de l'oiseau et il réussit à déceler une forme d'intelligence et de.. détermination.

\- Hedwige... murmura Harry.

Ce son sembla réveiller sa jumelle qui essuya ses larmes puis entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement la cage et saisir la chouette. Elle était vraiment sublime et Harry comprit ce qui avait troublé sa sœur. Hedwige leur ressemblait, enfermée, elle avait vu beaucoup de sang et ne demandait qu'à voler en liberté. Cette chouette était _vivante_ , ses yeux véhiculaient sa conscience et.. et elle les avait reconnu. _Hedwige,_ ce nom lui était apparut de la même façon que Lila. Hedwige était liée à eux, Hedwige voulait les suivre, Hedwige les aimait déjà. Harry se mordit la lèvre, la tentation de la prendre pour la caresser et la rassurer était écrasante. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

\- Leïla, avertit le jeune sorcier.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils s'affrontèrent durement du regard. Si Harry était convaincu de la catastrophe qu'entraînerait un oiseau dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive, Lila était persuadée de son devoir de l'emmener.

 _\- Harry_ , je ne changerais pas d'avis. Hedwige va repartir avec nous, je sais que tu le veux aussi. Cette chouette est particulière et elle m'appelle désespérément, elle _nous_ appelle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hedwige hulula et se nicha dans le cou de la jeune fille.

 _\- Leïla_ , c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tante Pétunia va nous arracher la tête et Oncle Vernon nous assassiner. Hedwige va être blessée.. Elle ne saura pas se tenir.

Le rapace indigné ouvrit grand les ailes et hulula de mécontentement. Lila la caressa et tout de suite Hedwige se calma et redevint silencieuse.

\- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, railla-t-elle.

Un long silence suivit. Harry accrocha le regard de Lila qui l'affronta sans ciller. Il tendit les doigts et caressa le bec de la chouette blanche.

\- Tu en es entièrement responsable alors. Si les Dursley la découvrent tout sera de ta faute et tu prendras tout pour ta pomme.

Lila lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, il avait parlé au présent et avait honteusement mentit. Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, il savait reconnaître lorsqu'il avait perdu contre sa sœur. Cette tête de mule aurait emmener la chouette de grès ou de force et s'il voulait être honnête, ça ne lui aurait pas déplut. Lila, suivi de son frère, se dirigea vers Dan pour pouvoir libérer la chouette. Il indiqua qu'elle était arrivée hier et que c'était une harfang des neiges. Elle dédaigna la cage ou tout autre accessoire et se contenta de payer le prix du rapace. Le fait d'acheter Hedwige, sa nouvelle amie lui retourna l'estomac. Se précipitant à l'extérieur du magasin, elle passa ses doigts délicatement sur le bec de sa nouvelle chouette.

\- Regarde comme elle est belle Harry, c'est un crime de la laisser en cage.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, d'accord il avait perdu mais il n'allait sûrement pas donné satisfaction à Lila aussi rapidement. Autant qu'elle, les prunelles d'Hedwige l'avait ensorcelé mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas tout de suite. Il voulu quand même essayer de porter la chouette mais sa sœur l'en dissuada d'un regard. Vexé, Harry tira la langue et s'en alla vers la boutique de Quidditch, Lila devenait insupportable lorsqu'elle réussissait à le faire céder. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, c'était tellement facile de manipuler son frère. Elle reporta son regard sur Hedwige, la chouette reposait sur son avant bras et observait le flot de passant attentivement. Ses yeux capturèrent les siens et une nouvelle éternité passa.

\- Vole Hedwige, savoures ta liberté et reviens moi lorsque tu le souhaiteras.

La chouette mordilla les doigts de sa nouvelle amie et déploya ses ailes. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait disparu dans le ciel londonien. Lila respira un grand coup, elle avait hâte de retrouver la chouette. S'en voulant d'avoir rembarrer son frère, elle le rejoignit dans _Le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch_. Il discutait avec animation avec un rouquin d'à peu près leurs âges. Le rouquin semblait lui expliquer à grand renfort de geste les règles du Quidditch.

\- ... c'est l'attrapeur qui met fin au match en attrapant le vif d'or. Tu verras, lorsque tu seras à Poudlard t'auras l'occasion de voir un vrai match ! Mes grands frères jouent pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et toi ?

\- Harry et elle, il désigna derrière son épaule sa soeur qui venait d'arriver, Lila.

\- Wahou ! Qu'est ce que vous vous ressemblez !

\- C'est normal on est jumeau !

\- Oh mes frères aussi ! Ils vont rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard. Et vous ?

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et apprirent que Ron Weasley rentrait aussi en première année qu'il avait cinq frères et une sœur. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges étaient batteurs dans l'équipe et Percy avait été nommé Prefet, ce qui le rendait apparemment pédant. Il ajouta avec fierté que toute sa famille avait été repartie à Gryffondor. Harry apprécia beaucoup Ron, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Lila. Pour se venger de sa sœur il allongea délibérément la conversation et finit par connaître pratiquement toute la vie du rouquin. Agacée, Lila finit par écraser le pied de son frère qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard. C'était peut être facile de le manipuler, mais c'était encore plus simple de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Harry finit par dire au revoir à Ron et ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du magasin.

\- Très bien Mr. Potter, ça fait 369 à 288, vous allez peut être finir par me rattraper un jour, se moqua Lila.

\- Faux Miss Potter, j'ai 289 vous oubliez le coup de l'aspirateur, répliqua Harry.

\- Ça fait quand même une différence de 81 Harry et on avait dit qu'on arrêtait de compter à notre anniversaire. C'est aujourd'hui et j'ai gagné. Je garde mon gage sous la manche grand frère, fais attention à toi.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Malgré leurs paroles, une lueur brillante éclairait leurs regards. Ils avaient onze ans, ils étaient en plein cœur de Londres dans un univers qui ne semblait pas exister il y a un mois et ils étaient _indépendants_. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient provenaient de leurs argent. La nourriture qu'ils achetaient et mangeaient n'avait aucun goût amer. Les Dursley ne se doutaient pas qu'ils passaient la plus part de leurs après midi dans un lieu _magique._ Chaque respiration qu'ils prenaient ici renforçait leur bien être. Ils étaient à leur place dans ce monde. Ces vacances détenaient une saveur de liberté. Le Chemin de Traverse continuait à fourmilier bruyamment pourtant lorsque Lila ne pu plus se retenir de sourire, Harry oublia tout le reste. Il était peut être un héros national, leur vacances étaient sûrement les plus belles qu'ils avaient vécut mais voir le sourire de sa sœur aussi éblouissant surpassait tout le reste.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Moi aussi Petite Fleur.

\- Je commence ?

\- Nan, c'est moi qui suis né en premier, argumenta le jeune garçon.

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné le paris, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Serait-ce ton gage ? répliqua Harry sournoisement.

\- Non, je le demande en tant que faveur de petite sœur, susurra-t-elle de sa voix la plus mignonne.

\- Tu me tueras un jour Lila, abdiqua le jeune garçon.

La jeune fille tira alors joyeusement Harry par la manche et l'emmena vers la banque de Gringotts. Après l'habituel mais non moins drôle tour de manège, le gobelin Dwanpec leur ouvrit le coffre. Lila se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre forte et extirpa un paquet caché entre deux monceaux d'or. Adressant son air le plus mystérieux, elle entraîna son frère à l'extérieur de la banque, puis en dehors du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à un petit parc. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et la jeune fille finit enfin par tendre le volumineux paquet à son frère.

\- Ceci est la preuve que je peux te cacher des choses, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon prit le cadeau et mourant de curiosité depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage. C'était une sorte de valise rectangulaire assez lourde. Il y avait une carte déposée au dessus.

" _Tâches de ne pas me casser_

 _les oreilles"_

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Il se pétrifia, les mains crispées sur la carte, le regard rivé sur la valise. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle savait qu'il refuserait ce cadeau, elle le savait parfaitement. Pourquoi lui offrir quelque chose qui remuait méchamment des souvenirs qu'ils voulaient _tout les deux_ oublier ?

\- Ouvre le Harry.

L'ordre doux de Lila réussit à défiger ses doigts. Fermant les yeux, Harry puisa au fond de lui même pour ouvrir délicatement la valise. Gardant les yeux clos, ses doigts touchèrent l'instrument. Sur tout les cadeaux possibles et imaginables, sa petite sœur avait décidé de lui acheter un nouveau foutu violon. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, son esprit fut envahi par les craquements sonore du bois et les vociférations de l'Oncle Vernon. Son ancien violon gisait en miette dans son étui dans leur cachette du 4 Privet Drive. Harry avait compté les quarante-huit morceaux de bois, corde et archet après que ce pachyderme de Vernon Dursley se soit acharné sur l'instrument. C'était Ally qui lui avait apprit à jouer et qu'il le lui avait donné. La fureur de l'Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il avait disparut de la cours de l'école pour se retrouver sur le toit, deux ans plus tôt, avait signé son exécution. Le cadeau de sa sœur faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle avait essayé de protéger son violon par tout les moyens. Harry se rappellera probablement toute sa vie le bruit de l'os se fracturant et le hurlement de souffrance de Lila lorsque ce chien de Dursley lui avait cassé le bras. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, lorsqu'Ally lui avait proposé un autre violon, il avait violemment refusé. Son envie de jouer s'était éteinte avec le plâtre de sa sœur et les miettes de son violon. Lila savait tout ce qu'impliquait ce cadeau. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux pendant un mois sans ressentir une culpabilité qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Pendant que ses souvenirs défilaient, les doigts d'Harry continuait à caresser l'instrument. La patine du bois lui était si familière, les ouïes de la caisse de résonance ressemblaient à son ancien violon. La pulpe de son pouce rencontra une irrégularité dans le bois et le jeune garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure sa mâchoire se décrocha. _Sa jumelle était magique_. Harry béa quelques secondes d'incompréhension. Lila lui avait offert _son_ violon. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de le restaurer, le lui avait caché et le lui présentait aujourd'hui.

\- Pardonne toi Harry. Mon bras s'est réparé tout comme ton violon. Tu dois continuer. C'est.. je sais pas mais tu semblais si joyeux quand tu en jouais. S'il te plaît, je veux pouvoir revoir ce sourire.

\- Lila.. supplia-t-il

\- Chut, le coupat-t-elle. Joue.

Harry respira difficilement, il saisit délicatement l'instrument et le contempla avec révérence. Par un quelconque miracle qui avait le doux nom de magie, les quarante-huit morceaux étaient de nouveau un. Saisissant l'archet avec une dextérité qu'il ne pensait plus détenir, il cala sa tête sur la mentonnière. Son poignet s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des cordes, l'esprit submergé par un hurlement de souffrance. Tout son corps trembla et Harry se força à accrocher le regard de Lila. Il repoussa son souvenir au plus profond de son cerveau et abaissa son archet. Un son discordant et atrocement aiguë émergea de l'instrument. Lila ne broncha pas et continua à planter ses prunelles dans celles de son frère. Harry y puisa sa force et un deuxième son un peu moins faux retentit. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé et Harry finit par lâcher son instrument. Avec délicatesse, il remit l'instrument dans son étui et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Durant l'heure précédente il avait déchargé toute sa colère, sa rage face à leur passé mais aussi l'espoir, la joie et l'excitation des dernières semaines. Harry avait toujours eu du mal à maîtriser sa colère, en particulier lorsque ça concernait sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient six ans, les Potter avait rencontré Ally et elle leur avait apporté à chacun beaucoup. Le violon était l'une de ces choses, à travers cet instrument, elle avait apprit à canaliser la rage d'Harry, c'était devenu au fil du temps son exutoire. Le jeune garçon inspira longuement, il se sentait à la fois vide et comblé. Le soleil brillait toujours en cette fin d'après midi et les feuilles de l'arbre offraient une ombre rafraîchissante. La jeune sorcière alla le rejoindre sans un mot.

\- Merci Petite Fleur.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, un doux sourire à la commissure des lèvres. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, savourant cette journée estivale.

\- Tu n'auras plus jamais peur du noir Petite Fleur, c'est une promesse, chuchota le garçon.

Harry se releva en position assise et fouilla dans son sac à dos. Il en sortit une minuscule bourse de cuir et la lui tendit. Consciente de la magie qui palpitait dans le sac, elle le saisit précautionneusement. A l'intérieur de la bourse, une chaînette en argent brillait faiblement. Lila extirpa le collier et l'examina soigneusement. La chaîne était surmontée d'une émeraude taillée grossièrement en pointe. Avec un instant de retard, elle réalisa que la pierre n'était pas une émeraude mais en avait seulement la couleur. C'était comme du liquide enfermé dans du verre. Quand elle le bougeait d'un angle à un autre le pendentif miroitait de dizaine de couleurs différentes. Lorsque la jeune fille l'enfila, elle comprit instantanément ce qu'était le liquide vert. Un frisson sauvage la saisit et les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent. Elle haleta quelques minutes le temps de s'acclimater à cette sensation. _Bon sang ! C'était sa magie, la magie d'Harry !_ La jeune fille avait l'habitude d'être relié à l'esprit de son frère, c'était comme être branché dans ses pensées. Souvent pour le charrier, elle lui disait que sa tête était pire qu'une cour de récréation. Il y avait toujours eu ce fourmillement sous-jacent qui pulsait. Elle avait longtemps crut que c'était le bruit du cœur de son frère mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait enfin ce que c'était. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Un autre frisson la traversa et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La sensation était intense, c'était comme être entourée, englobée par une chaleur qui promettait amour et sécurité. Son frère ne lui offrait pas une chaînette surmontée d'une pierre, mais la promesse de ressentir toujours sa présence. Lila se mordit la lèvre, c'était à la fois beau et angoissant. Une manière de leur rappeler qu'ils allaient se trouver dans un terrain inconnu mais qu'ils se faisaient la promesse de rester uni.

\- Harry... la voix était presque brisée par les émotions.

\- Chut Petite Fleur.. chut, on sera fort et ensemble.

Lila agrippa la main de son frère, et se réfugia dans son étreinte. Loin des Dursley ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Elle essuya discrètement ses yeux et décida de profiter au maximum de son anniversaire. C'est presque serein que les Potter se rallongèrent dans l'herbe.

\- Merci Ry.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Un tapotement à la fenêtre réveilla Harry en sursaut. Ayant toujours eu le sommeil plus léger que sa sœur, le bruit l'avait dérangé. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, il constata qu'il était trois heures du matin passé. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre bardé de barreaux et y trouva Hedwige. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils l'avaient rencontré et c'était la première fois qu'ils la revoyaient depuis le 31 juillet. La manière dont elle les avait retrouvé était un vrai mystère, ne s'y attardant pas trop, le jeune garçon ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette blanche comme la neige se faufila entre les barreaux et se posa sur son avant bras.

\- Salut ma belle, chuchota Harry, alors tu t'es bien amusée ?

Hedwige hulula faiblement et pinça gentiment les doigts d'Harry. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la chouette et c'est comme si elle lui racontait sa semaine passée à côtoyer la lune et les étoiles.

\- Tu as bien de la chance de pouvoir voler Hedwige.

Harry resta quelques minutes à cajoler le rapace puis il la déposa sur le matelas avant de rejoindre sa sœur sous les couvertures. Il se cala sur son épaule et tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Lila, se rendormit en contemplant Hedwige.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry et Lila avait du mal à contenir leurs excitations, les Dursley étaient dans le salon pendant que les Potter s'activaient en cuisine. Trois jours plus tôt Harry avait employé des trésors de ruses pour obtenir la recette de ragoût de boeuf de Mrs Hooper et aujourd'hui il s'employait à la réaliser pendant que sa sœur nettoyait le sol. Ils n'arrivaient pas à contenir leurs sourires, impatient d'aller enfin à Poudlard le lendemain. Les Dursley n'étaient au courant de rien, pour Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et Dudley dans deux jours ils iraient au Collège du quartier vêtues des frasques de leur cousin teints en gris. Harry et Lila avait prévu tout autre chose, il comptait bien se venger gentiment des Dursley avant de prendre le Magicobus. Ils s'étaient renseignés au près de Stan et la voie 9 trois-quart qu'indiquait leurs billets était cachée aux yeux des moldus dans la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Le jeune sorcier avait proposé de leur montré le chemin le jour J et Ern avait accepté de passer les chercher le matin du 1er septembre. Les Potter avait bien l'intention de se sauver avec fracas et magie. Lila réprima un gloussement en repensant au plan de son frère. Harry était brillant et presque sournois lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Croisant le regard de son jumeau elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de continuer à astiquer le sol.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour mettre en place leur plans. Lorsqu'ils avaient exploré le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient trouvé un magasin de farces et attrapes et Lila avait lancé l'idée de jouer un tour aux Dursley. Harry s'était empressé d'accepter et ils avaient acheté divers objets qui rendraient la vie des Dursley assez.. colorée. Au feutre indélébile, Lila marqua sur le miroir de la salle de bain "LA MAGIE EXISTE" et remplaça le dentifrice par un autre qui rendait les dents vertes. Les shampoings eux donneraient des cheveux rouges et elle plaça des savons qui bondiraient à chaque fois qu'ils seraient touchés. Les jumeaux planquèrent des bonbons magique un peu partout dans la maison. Dudley allait avoir une langue immense, à chaque fois qu'il en mangerait un. Ils déposèrent un yo-yo dans la chambre à jouet de leur cousin qui hurlerait à chaque fois qu'il l'utiliserait. Ils mirent une poudre blanche dans chaque produit ménagers, quand leur tante s'en servirait, le mobilier prendra les couleurs de l'arc en ciel une fois sec. Avec un sourire presque diabolique ils sortirent toutes leurs affaires à l'entrée de la maison et attirèrent Hedwige à l'intérieur. Consultant l'horloge de la cuisine, ils constatèrent qu'Ern arriverait dans dix minutes.

\- Aller ma belle, c'est ton tour d'entrer en scène.

La chouette hulula joyeusement et s'envola à l'étage de manière très très bruyante. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les vociférations de leur oncle et les cris effrayés de leur tante. Un passage rapide d'Hedwige dans la chambre de Dudley conduit à ses pleurs hystérique. Les jumeaux écoulés de rire virent Vernon débouler des escalier, son visage portant les traces des excréments du rapace. Une Pétunia aux cheveux échevelés cajolait son fils derrière son mari.

\- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?! SALES PETITS MONSTRES ! ANORMALITÉS DE LA NATURE ! VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE VOS BON A RIEN DE PARENTS. VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! VOUS NE VERREZ PAS DE SI TÔT LA LUMIÈRE DU JOUR !

Fou de rage, Dursley postillonnait en direction des jumeaux à tel point que sa moustache frémissante commençait à devenir visqueuse. Habitué à ce spectacle repoussant, les jumeaux reculèrent jusque la porte d'entrée. D'un air nonchalant ils s'appuyèrent dessus et discutèrent d'un ton goguenard.

\- Regarde le Harry, notre pauvre Oncle vire au violet.

\- Si ça continue comme ça il passera peut être même au bleu, renchérit le jeune garçon.

\- Dommage qu'on ne sera pas là pour voir ça, se lamenta faussement Lila.

\- VOUS ETES PUNIS JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE !

\- T'aimerais bien gros tas hein, on s'en va à Poudlard étudier la MAGIE, annonça presque en criant Harry.

\- On est de vrais sorciers, comme nos parents ! Et vous allez passez une sale semaine, menaça la jeune fille. Très cher frère le bouquet final ?

\- Tout de suite très chère soeur.

D'un même mouvement les Potter sortirent des bombabouses, Harry la lança en direction des escaliers tandis que Lila la catapulta jusque dans la cuisine. Adressant de joyeux signe aux Dursley révulsés par l'odeur nauséabonde qui commençait à empester la pièce, ils sortirent du 4 Privet Drive et saisirent leurs valises . Ne songeant à aucun instant aux conséquence de leurs actes, ils avancèrent hilares jusqu'au bout de la rue. Lila caressa la tête de la chouette et la laissa s'envoler. Elle était persuadée qu'Hedwige les retrouveraient une fois à Poudlard. Réprimant un énième rire, ils montèrent dans le Magicobus et saluèrent joyeusement le chauffeur.

\- Alors gamins, j'vous 'mène où aujourd'hui ? sourit Ern.

\- A Poudlard, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.


	5. Alors c'est ça Poudlard ?

**Chapitre IV :**

 _Alors c'est ça Poudlard ?_

La cheminée du Poudlard Express laissait échapper une épaisse fumée blanche. Le grondement de la locomotive à vapeur se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant à chaque minute. Lila et Harry accompagné de Stan avaient franchi le passage vers la quai 9 trois-quart une demie heure plus tôt. Il avait suffit de passer au travers de la barrière entre deux tourniquets de la voie 9 et 10. Stan avait expliqué aux jumeaux qu'elle était ensorcelée pour repousser les moldus et ainsi laisser le chemin libre aux sorciers. Les Potter s'étaient retrouvés devant un immense quai remplie d'étudiants et de parents. Des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. De plus en plus excités, les jumeaux avaient remercié leur guide et s'étaient faufilés vers le wagon le plus au centre. Ils s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide et avaient placé leurs bagages sous les sièges. Fermant la porte, ils avaient troqué leurs vêtements moldus pour leurs robes d'écoles. Si Harry était satisfait de son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, Lila rechignait à enfiler sa jupe et ses longues chaussettes.

\- Mais vise un peu ça Ry ! Comment je vais faire pour courir avec rien entre les jambes ?

\- Je suppose que tu portes au moins ta culottes, se moqua le jeune garçon.

Sans même détacher le regard de sa cravate, Lila lui asséna une taloche sur la tête.

\- T'es vraiment trop stupide pour être mon frère, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement.

Harry se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Il extirpa ensuite sa cravate de son sac et la regarda d'un air dépité.

\- Tu te souviens de comment on la met Petite Fleur ?

\- Ouais, Madame Guipure à dit un truc du genre : Croiser la queue du dragon sur sa langue puis faire glisser la queue en dessous de la langue après on ramène la queue sur la langue et on la fait passer vers le haut sous la cravate en plaçant un doigt dans le noeud. Euh.. Après on enlève le doigt et on fait glisser la queue dans la boucle. Ensuite on maintient la langue du dragon et très délicatement on tire sur la queue pour serrer la boucle... Et ah oui la langue doit rester caché dans la bouche.

\- Ça veut rien dire ça, se lamenta Harry.

Lila recula de quelques pas et regarda avec scepticisme son oeuvre. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un nœud de cravate.

\- Euh Lila, je crois que la langue c'est le petit bout et la queue le grand.

Elle se tapota la bouche quelques secondes et finit par recommencer avec plus de succès cette fois. Harry essaya de renouer la sienne mais déclara forfait après s'être emmêlé quatre fois les doigts. Les enfants cessèrent de rigoler lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Une fille de leur âge suivit de son énorme valise entra et les salua timidement.

\- Hé mais tu es Kate, reconnu Harry. Tu te souviens on s'est rencontré au Chaudron Baveur ?

\- Harry Potter se souvient de moi ? rougit-elle impressionnée

\- Euh... oui, admit le jeune garçon perplexe. Tu te rappelles aussi de ma jumelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Lila, acquiesça-t-elle. Je peux m'installer dans ce compartiment ?

\- Ouais fait comme chez toi, proposa-t-il.

Les Potter aidèrent Kate à installer sa valise sur le porte bagage et s'assirent en silence en face de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer le front d'Harry, et celui-ci mal à l'aise regardait par la fenêtre l'agitation du quai. Le grondement de la locomotive à vapeur se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant à chaque minute et Harry pensa que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Exaspérée, Lila finit par bondir du siège et relever les mèches de cheveux de son frère.

\- Salut moi c'est la balafre célèbre qui attire toute l'attention, persifla la jeune fille.

\- C'est.. c'est vraiment là.. que Tu-Sais-Qui à.. balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ouais apparemment, coupa Harry.

\- Et tu t'en souviens ? demanda la nouvelle venue avidement.

\- Du jour où nos parents sont morts, tu veux dire ? Mon frère n'est pas qu'une cicatrice ambulante, s'emporta Lila.

\- Oui.. je.. pardon, désolée, marmonna Kate, mortifiée.

La jumelle Potter la fusilla du regard et un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment. Il fut rompu par le sifflet qui annonçait le départ du train. Lila se désintéressa aussi tôt de la fille et alla se coller à la vitre du compartiment. Partageant un sourire complice avec son frère, elle regarda le quai s'éloigner de plus en plus et les familles devenir minuscules à chaque seconde. Ça y était enfin, il partait pour Poudlard ! Le _douv douv_ de la locomotive était de moins en moins audible et doucement le train quitta Londres. Les Potter restèrent un long moment à contempler le paysage, se délectant de la distance croissante entre eux et les Dursley.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'appelle Katalina, mais mes amis préfèrent Kate, j'adore lire et voyager et vous ?

La jaugeant du regard, Harry accepta finalement en premier sa main tendue.

\- Je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, dit-il ironiquement, mais juste Harry me va tout aussi bien. J'adore embêter Lila et la rendre folle, continua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Ouais, d'accord. T'es nul franchement Harry. Moi c'est Leïla mais cet enfant persiste à m'appeler Lila, alors je suppose que je suis condamnée. Frapper ce crétin c'est mon passe temps favoris.

En finissant ses paroles, Lila envoya son poing contre l'épaule de son frère qui l'évita sans mal. Le train fit une embardée à ce moment précis et Lila perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, sa jupe dangereusement haute sur ses cuisses. Kate l'aida à se relever pendant qu'Harry se gaussait, plié en deux. Ils finirent par rire tout les trois en cœur et passèrent le reste de la matinée à faire plus ample connaissance. Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Kate s'empressa de prendre des Chocogrenouilles et des Patacitrouilles tandis que les jumeaux déclinaient l'offre, n'ayant pas très faim. Pendant que Kate entamait ses sucreries, Lila contemplait le paysage rocailleux et verdoyant et Harry jouait avec sa baguette magique. Il n'avait de cesse de la tourner dans tout les sens et de la détailler.

\- Est ce que le train avance par magie ? se demanda Harry à voix haute.

Lila réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux.

\- Harry, tu es génial ! Elle se leva croisa le regard de son frère qui lui rendit son sourire et fit coulisser la porte du compartiment. Tu viens ? proposa-t-elle à Kate.

\- Euh où ? répliqua la jeune fille, perdue.

\- Ben explorer le train ! répondit Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même. La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête et les Potter répondirent par un haussement d'épaule. A plus tard dans ce cas là.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment et se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la locomotive. Apparemment, les cabines étaient insonorisées car il régnait une cacophonie monstrueuse dans les couloirs du train. Les jumeaux croisèrent un groupe d'adolescent qui regardaient avec fascination une boîte où des pattes velues dépassaient. Certaines filles hurlaient de peur, et Harry reconnu Ron Weasley qui avait le teint pâle et le visage livide. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et observèrent ce qui devait être un combat de crapaud où une foule beaucoup plus âgée que les Potter s'entassait et pariait joyeusement. Les cris des crapauds avaient été amplifiés et une arène improvisée avec des livres délimitaient la zone de combat. Harry trouva le concept intéressant et commença à encourager le plus petit des batraciens. Il fut vite tiré par la manche et Lila lui indiqua obstinément l'avant du véhicule.

\- Tête de mule !

La jeune fille se contenta de rouler des yeux et ils poursuivirent leur périple de plus en plus bizarre. Ils passèrent devant un compartiment où un garçon et une fille s'embrassaient et un autre où deux groupes d'élèves se menaçaient avec leurs baguettes. Une fille blonde hurla " _Mucus Ad Nauseam_ " et après un éclair violet, le jeune homme en face d'elle se couvrit le nez. De la morve coulait abondamment de son orifice nasal et les jumeaux ne purent que regarder impressionné le garçon s'enfuir. Après avoir évité un chat malingre, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'avant du train. La porte qui menait vers la machinerie était par miracle ouverte, les jumeaux entrèrent et découvrirent excitée le fonctionnement de la locomotive. Du feu brûlait dans le foyer de la cheminée qui chauffait de l'eau qui se transformait en vapeur et qui permettait au train d'avancer. Du moins c'est ce que le machiniste leur expliqua. C'était un vieil homme passionné de locomotive qui avait été surprit de trouver deux enfants devant les commandes du train. Leurs intérêts face à ses explications l'avait complètement charmé.

\- Dîtes Mr Sharpe à quoi vous servez si le feu est alimenté tout seul ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- Eh bien à ton avis comment le train s'arrête ou bien démarre ? C'est moi qui met en route la machine et qui surveille le bon fonctionnement. Lorsqu'il y a des virages je fait ralentir la locomotive et lorsque les rails sont droites j'accélère, expliqua le machiniste.

\- Trooop cool ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

\- Est-ce-que vous ne conduisez que le Poudlard Express où vous faîte autre chose ? demanda à son tour la jeune fille.

\- Je suis responsable de tous les moyens d'accès à Poudlard que ce soit les barques ou bien les calèches, le réseau de cheminette ou les portoloins. Mais conduire le Poudlard Express est ma tâche préférée, confessa le vieil homme.

\- Mr Sharpe est ce que je peux essayer d'utiliser le sifflet ? S'il vous plaît ! supplia le jeune garçon.

\- S'il vous plaît, renchérie Lila avec son sourire d'ange.

Le responsable des transports amusé par les supplications des jumeaux accepta qu'ils actionnent une fois chacun le sifflet. Fou de joie, Harry se précipita vers les commandes et tira longuement sur le piston. Un son aiguë et harmonieux retentit. Le vent porta le son du sifflet au loin et Harry se délecta de la satisfaction d'avoir produit lui même ce bruit. Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, le jeune garçon remercia chaleureusement le machiniste.

\- Ça t'as plus, constata simplement Lila. Son frère ne put que hocher la tête tant son sourire occupait sa bouche. Je te laisse ma place alors !

\- Wahouu Petite Fleur ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Vraiment ?

Lila se contenta de pousser Harry vers le piston. Un second sifflement retentit et elle observa la joie d'Harry illuminer une nouvelle fois son visage. Une sensation de bien être déferla dans tout son corps, son jumeau débordait de plaisir. Elle remercia à son tour Mr Sharpe comme si c'était elle qui avait actionné le sifflet et tenta de calmer son frère qui semblait près à sauter par tout. Une fois l'émotion un peu retombée, ils prirent congés du machiniste qui leur souhaita un bon voyage et la bienvenue à Poudlard. Ils quittèrent le poste de commande et firent le chemin inverse. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'arrière de la locomotive le vent fouettant leurs visages, se retenant à la barrière de sécurité. Lila s'amusa à détacher ses cheveux et à les placer en sens inverses des bourrasques. Rapidement, elle se retrouva avec une tête aussi ébouriffée qu'Harry. Le soleil terminait sa course vers l'horizon et les jumeaux frissonnèrent de froid. Ils rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur du train et se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment. En chemin ils rencontrèrent une fille de leur âge aux cheveux touffus qui aidait un garçon joufflu à retrouver son crapaud. Les jumeaux conseillèrent d'aller chercher vers l'avant là où il y avait des combats de batraciens, Trevor se cachait peut être là bas. Les Potter finirent par rejoindre Kate qui était plongée dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Les jumeaux racontèrent leur expédition en omettant l'épisode du sifflet. Le responsable des transports leur avait demandé de rester discret quant à cette faveur. Une demie heure plus tard, les trois enfants sentirent que le Poudlard Express décèlerait, la voix de Mr Sharpe retentit alors dans le compartiment.

\- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua tandis que des papillons dansaient dans le ventre de sa sœur. Après un long mois d'attente ils allaient enfin pouvoir être à Poudlard. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, l'excitation mêlée à l'attente fit presque bondir les jumeaux de leurs sièges. Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. De nombreuses baguettes s'allumaient et le bruit de centaine d'élèves chahutant emplissait la nuit. L'air frais de ce premier septembre fit frissonner Lila et Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour lui tenir chaud. La pénombre de la gare fut transpercée par une lampe qui se balançait à l'autre bout du quai.

\- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix de baryton et virent hallucinés un véritable géant qui tenait la lampe. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.

\- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Le géant se retourna et s'enfonça le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Glissant et trébuchant, la file d'élèves suivit le gigantesque homme en silence. A la lueur de la lampe, Harry distingua quelques arbres et Lila chuchota qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Plusieurs tête se tournèrent vers eux et embarrassés les Potter cessèrent leurs chuchotis. Le géant s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le groupe avec ce qui semblait être un grand sourire.

\- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit-il. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement collectif. L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Harry et Lila en eurent le souffle coupé, _alors c'était ça Poudlard ?_ Le château d'architecture gothique semblait tout droit sortit d'un récit féerique. Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, les jumeaux firent quelques pas de plus et tombèrent lourdement à genoux. _Non ce n'était pas ça Poudlard, c'était tout ça._ Un sentiment écrasant de trop les cloua au sol. Ils avaient cru que le chemin de Traverse était magique mais ce lieu était une entité à par entière. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient de la pulsation de Poudlard, c'était doux et chaud et ancien. _Magique_ ne semblait pas suffisant pour décrire la sensation d'intemporalité et de puissance du château. Les Potter avaient franchit le périmètre du domaine et la magie de Poudlard résonnaient au plus profond de leurs êtres. Sans qu'ils puissent rien contrôler les larmes dévalèrent leurs joues. C'était au delà du beau et de l'absolue, plus loin que l'infinie et plus intense que les étoiles. Sortant péniblement de cette transe, Harry se releva difficilement, le souffle court. Il entendit vaguement le géant leur indiquer de rejoindre la flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. La découverte de Poudlard l'avait remplie tout entier et le laissa vide par la même occasion. C'était comme traverser une barrière aussi solide que le roc tout en étant impalpable comme l'air. Prenant une longue inspiration, il releva doucement sa soeur et la soutint presque totalement. Elle était encore absorbée par la magie de Poudlard, ses yeux verts luisaient tels deux lucioles dans la nuit. N'ayant pas le courage de se pencher sur cette étrangeté il porta presque sa soeur vers la barque la plus proche. Deux garçons étaient déjà installés. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient été les seuls à réagir à toute cette immensité. Ne sentaient-ils donc pas toute cette puissance ? N'étaient-ils pas touchés par cette magnificence ?

\- Tout le monde est casé ? tonitrua l'imposant homme qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

Lila sembla émerger grâce aux cris du géant. D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. Lila agrippa le bras de son frère, l'esprit complètement hagard par tant de majesté. A chaque nouvelle inspiration la sensation de débordement s'amenuisait et laissait place à l'enchantement. Les Potter s'étaient presque totalement repris lorsqu'ils atteignirent une paroi abrupte. A l'indication du géant, ils baissèrent la tête tandis que les canaux franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. L'odeur de la vase s'accrochait aux vêtement et guidés par la lampe, la fil d'élève grimpa le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent ensuite une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Un long frisson parcouru Lila lorsqu'elle toucha une pierre, la roche semblait raconter des histoires. Harry contempla le lac qui reflétait les étoiles à cette distance, il lui sembla que le ciel s'étalait à ses pieds. Les jumeaux sortirent tout les deux de leurs rêveries lorsque le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux tiré en un chignon serré, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Harry et Lila reconnurent immédiatement le professeur McGonagall et lui sourirent discrètement. Ils remarquèrent que son expression était différente, cette nuit elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. Leurs attentions se porta ensuite sur l'intérieur du château. Le hall d'entrée était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. C'était la première fois qu'ils entraient dans un bâtiment aussi grand et pourtant une douce sensation de chaleur qui évoquait la sécurité les étreignait. Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, l'ensemble des futurs élèves traversa l'immense salle au sol dallé et se dirigea vers une pièce plus petite. Lila sourit ironiquement en entrant dans la salle, la pièce était aussi "petite" que le salon des Dursley. Tout comme Harry elle entendait la rumeur de centaine de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres étudiants de Poudlard devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans celle de son frère. Ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards curieux et impatient.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit alors le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette étape constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des années des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur le garçon joufflu qui avait perdu son crapaud dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur les Potter. Ils avaient vraiment l'air échevelés, entre les cheveux d'Harry qui pointaient dans tout les sens et leurs robes tâchée de terre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment présentable. Avec des gestes fébriles, Lila tressa rapidement ses cheveux tandis qu'Harry essayait d'arranger sa chemise et sa cravate. Pendant que le professeur McGonagall partit terminer les derniers préparatifs, ils s'époustèrent vigoureusement. Tout les élèves semblaient inquiets quant à la manière d'être sélectionné. Comment allez-t-on les répartir dans les différentes maisons ? La fille aux cheveux touffu du train chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. Lila et Harry s'enjoignirent au calme, ils étaient tout les deux et ils étaient déterminés à rester ensemble. Quoique les professeurs aient choisi, ils suffisait de répondre la même chose pour être répartie dans la même maison non ?

Alors qu'un léger sentiment de panique commençait à enfler dans la pièce, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Le cerveau d'Harry court-circuita pendant quelques secondes, _des fantômes ?_ Et alors quoi, se dit il raisonnablement, si les sorciers existent alors pourquoi pas les fantômes ? Après tout pas de discrimination dans le surnaturel. Cette réflexion le fit presque rire et il se tourna vers sa jumelle pour partager cette blague. Elle était livide et avait les poings crispés. Harry se demanda si elle avait peur des spectres mais il sut que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il ne décelait aucun sentiment d'anxiété, c'était plus profond et.. plus douloureux. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais elle l'évita. Harry fronça les sourcils, sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose et il détestait cela ! Il allait l'interroger mais le Professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment là.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle aux élèves.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement et attrapant la main de Lila, se glissa entre un garçon roux et un autre au cheveux blonds. Il fit bien comprendre à sa sœur d'un regard insistant que ce n'était que partie remise et cette tête de mule eu même le toupet de lui tirer la langue. Légèrement rassuré, Harry prêta un peu plus attention à l'itinéraire. La file d'élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. Décidément ce château était aussi étrange que magnifique. Les Potter comprirent alors que les sorciers n'utilisaient pas d'électricité, des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient la salle ! Quatre longues tables qui traversaient presque totalement la pièce faisaient face à une table plus petite. Les autres étudiants étaient assis devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or tandis que les professeurs les surplombaient attablés au bout de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Le regard de Lila se promena le long de la salle et elle observa subjuguée le plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles. Stan leur en avait parlé, c'était un plafond magique fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Harry comme Lila avaient plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Ils regardèrent à nouveau ce qui se passait devant eux lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret devant les nouveaux élèves. Elle y posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier aussi râpé, sale et rapiécé que leurs anciens vêtements hérités de Dudley. Un frisson d'excitation traversa la Grande Salle, pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua, une déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

Harry et Lila comprirent alors qu'il n'y aurait aucun test, il suffirait de poser le chapeau pensant sur la tête et celui-ci déciderait de leurs avenir. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler par ordre alphabétique la file de première année, Harry se sentit mal. Le Choixpeau -puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait- impressionnait le jeune garçon. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite. Les prochaines années de sa vie dépendaient de l'artefact. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il avait le pouvoir de le séparer de Lila pendant sept longues années ! Ses jambes devinrent toutes flageolantes et il se sentit tanguer. Non pas ça !

\- T'inquiètes pas frérot, t'y vas avant et je te suis. Où que tu ailles je te rejoindrais juste après, souffla la jeune fille.

Ses paroles rassurèrent un peu le première année. Il avait confiance en Lila, après tout même la directrice adjointe n'avait pu les séparer, ce n'était pas un simple chapeau qui allait réussir.

Après une longue demi-heure de répartition, la file d'élève s'était grandement amenuisée et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agripper la bras de sa sœur. Pourvu qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'être réparti ensemble. Ça y était presque, son nom allait résonner dans la Grande Salle d'ici quelques secondes...

\- Harry Potter !

Lorsque le jeune garçon sortit du rang, la pièce explosa en murmures. Harry se força à les ignorer et à contrôler sa panique, il allait juste être réparti et sa sœur le talonnerait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux et le plonge dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir le sourire confiant de Lila.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et... ho ! Ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta, le chapeau pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Il s'empressa de formuler sa demande.

\- Tu peux me mettre où tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, j'ai une sœur jumelle qui arrive juste après. S'il te plaît tu peux la mettre avec moi ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..

\- Ho ! Ho ! Doucement mon garçon, nous verrons tout à l'heure pour ta sœur. Il est question de toi pour l'instant.

\- ... s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..

\- On peut dire que tu es têtu toi. Mais tu as d'immenses qualités aussi. Je le vois dans ta tête et oui je sais parfaitement où te mettre... SERPENTARD.

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne remarqua pas le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il n'entendit pas les quelques faibles applaudissements qui venaient de sa nouvelle maison. Il ne regarda que Lila qui avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit un feu brûlant y brillait. Le Professeur McGonagall l'enjoignit d'un regard à gagner sa table. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il s'installa sur le banc que la directrice adjointe ouvrit la bouche.

\- Leïla Potter !

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret, ça serait donc Serpentard pour elle aussi. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux commérages -le Survivant a une jumelle ?!- elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau recouvrit sa tête et murmura à son oreille :

\- Hum, encore un choix difficile.. Tu es avide de faire tes preuves..

\- Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard.. marmonna à toute vitesse la jeune fille.

\- Je voix une grande ténacité, de l'audace, du courage et une curiosité débordante. Mais.. oui.. il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière cette force, oui c'est ça.. je te sens troublée..

\- ... Serpentard, Serpentard ... Je ne suis pas troublée ! Arrête de lire en moi et dit Serpentard à voix haute. Laisse moi être avec mon frère, répondit excédée la jeune Potter.

\- Oh et impétueuse aussi. Il me vient une idée, oui ça serait vraiment intéressant de te voir à... GRYFFONDOR !

\- NON ! hurla quasi instantanément Harry qui se mit debout.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et retira rageusement le chapeau. Elle fusilla le stupide chapeau rabougri du regard et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Le silence de la Grande Salle était assourdissant. Tout le monde observait Leïla Potter rejoindre son célèbre frère. Le Professeur McGonagall sentit un mal de tête poindre, la situation était vraiment ironique. Les Potter étaient séparés dans les Maisons qui s'entendaient le moins. L'avenir s'annonçait intéressant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer Severus Rogue. La directrice adjointe grimaça discrètement, pauvre Harry. La petite Potter arriva à la hauteur de son frère. Tout comme l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs, Minerva vit Leïla Potter lever la main paume ouverte. Elle ne saura probablement jamais ce que signifiait ce geste mais la posture d'Harry se modifia légèrement. Leurs mains se touchèrent et le silence demeura. Une longue minute passa et Harry Potter se rassit sur le banc un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et comme si tout cela avait été normal, la nouvelle Gryffondor alla enfin s'attabler avec ses camarades de Maison. Se secouant légèrement, la directrice adjointe lu le prochain prénom. Les babillages des autres étudiants reprirent avec plus de force. L'année scolaire promettait d'être palpitante, pensa alors Minerva.


	6. Faut vraiment qu'on explore ce château

**Chapitre V :**

 _Faut vraiment qu'on explore ce château_

Lila se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il était minuit passé et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Se redressant, elle cala son dos contre les oreillers et resserra son étreinte sur son chien en peluche. Son lit à baldaquin avait beau être dix fois plus confortable que leur matelas de Privet Drive, dormir loin d'Harry était une nouveauté dont elle se serait bien passée. La dernière fois que son frère et elle avaient été séparés pour la nuit remontait à plus de huit mois. Elle soupira, la Répartition avait été catastrophique pour eux. Plusieurs élèves des années supérieures lui avait dit qu'aucun Serpentard et Gryffondor ne s'entendaient et que tous les élèves de cette Maison avaient mauvaises réputations. Lila remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en repensant au fait qu'elle n'avait même pas pu souhaiter une bonne nuit à son frère. Les Gryffondor avaient gravi le grand escalier de marbre alors que les Serpentard s'étaient dirigés vers un autre couloir. Percy Weasley, le préfet, les avait conduit jusqu'à leur Salle commune où Lila partageait un dortoir avec trois autre filles.

La nouvelle Gryffondor avait fait connaissance durant le banquet avec Hermione Granger -la fille aux cheveux touffus du train- une née moldue, Lavande Brown une fille qui venait de Manchester et Parvati Patil une indienne qui avait été elle aussi séparée de sa jumelle. Ses nouvelles camarades avaient l'air sympathiques mais son esprit était demeuré près d'Harry. Poudlard était magnifique et immense, pourtant sans son frère pour partager toutes ces découvertes, ça n'avait pas la même saveur. Lila se replia encore plus sûr elle même. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de parler à son frère. Elle avait déjà essayé de communiquer avec Harry sans le toucher mais pas lorsqu'il était aussi loin. Lila prit une longue inspiration et essaya d'ordonner ses idées. Elle devait localiser Harry avant tout. Elle connaissait son frère dans les moindres détails, de son odeur à sa magie. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur cette dernière mais rapidement celle de Poudlard prit le pas sur tout le reste. La magie du château était aussi vaste que rayonnante et pendant près d'une heure elle dériva dans ce fleuve enivrant. Rouvrant enfin les yeux, elle n'eut même pas la force d'être déçue. Poudlard était _impressionnant_. Elle se secoua et se concentra à nouveau sur son frère. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le trouve.

La jeune fille se rallongea et tenta une autre approche. Elle engloba son pendentif de la main et se laissa guider par les pulsassions apaisantes du collier. _Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum... me demande si Petite Fleur arrive à dormir ? J'espère que la fille qui partage sa chambre n'est pas.._

\- _Harry !_ s'écria mentalement la jeune fille _. Je t'ai enfin trouvé !_

 _\- Petite Fleur ?!_

Le nouveau Serpentard se redressa brusquement du lit. Sa sœur était absolument géniale, elle avait réussi par un quelconque miracle à se connecter à son esprit alors qu'ils étaient séparés par des dizaines de mètres !

 _\- Je sais. C'est grâce à ton cadeau mais je crois que Poudlard m'aide aussi, c'est comme si le château m'avait emmené vers toi... Oh Harry je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à être répartie avec toi. C'est ce stupide chapeau, il a refusé de m'écouter !_

 _\- On fera avec Petite Fleur. Écoute tout n'est pas perdu, le préfet nous a expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école, les cours sont en communs avec d'autres Maisons, on peut avoir les mêmes classes ! Il nous a dit que nos emplois du temps seraient affichés demain matin dans la Salle Commune, on les recopie puis on se rejoint devant la Grande Salle avant le petit déjeuner. Maintenant Petite Fleur tu dois te reposer, me parler comme ça te fatigues beaucoup trop. Passe une bonne nuit Lila, tu pourras me frapper demain, je te le promets._

 _\- Bonne nuit Ry,_ soupira-t-elle _._

Harry Potter se rallongea dans son lit, le cœur lourd. Il lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chambre, Théodore Nott, qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Fermant les yeux, il s'évertua à gagner les bras de Morphée.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Lila Potter scruta le couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle, le petit déjeuné avait commencé depuis une demie heure et son frère n'était toujours pas là. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce et sa patience s'était déjà étiolée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Tout le monde la regardait, certain avait même poussé l'audace à l'aborder pour lui demander ce que ça faisait d'être la jumelle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Regardant l'horloge murale de la Grande Salle, elle se promit d'incendier son stupide frère lorsqu'il arriverait.

\- Lila ! cria la voix d'Harry derrière elle.

\- Enfin, maugréa-t-elle.

Le nouveau Serpentard avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il s'excusa de son retard, il n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler du chemin pour venir à la Grande Salle et avait donc demandé à un fantôme. Lorsqu'il le décrivit, Lila comprit que c'était Peeve et elle se douta alors qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout du château. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'esprit frappeur hier au soir et il ne semblait pas accommodant du tout. Alors qu'il errait dans le château, Harry avait finalement croisé le chemin de Stan et de son groupe d'ami qui l'avait guidé.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'es pas perdue en venant ici ?

\- Nan, je suis sortie en même temps qu'une troisième année de ma maison.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le petit déjeuner, ils échangèrent leurs emplois du temps.

\- C'est pas vrai ? On a que potion en commun, pestèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Attend regarde, on a tous les deux le jeudi après midi de libre et on sera une bonne partie du vendredi ensemble, pareil pour le mardi, détailla Lila.

\- Et puis il nous reste le weekend, renchérit Harry.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentard tout en continuant de discuter. Ils se servirent du jus de citrouille et des toasts avec de la marmelade.

\- Potter, appela une voix grave. Harry reconnu le préfet de Serpentard qui les avait conduit à leur Salle Commune. Qu'est-ce que fait une Gryffondor assise à notre table ?

\- Pourquoi on pas le droit ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

\- Bien sur que non ! s'impatienta le Serpentard plus âgée.

\- Mais c'est écrit nul part dans le règlement ! s'insurgea le jeune garçon.

\- Évidemment, c'est une règle ancestrale, les Maisons ne se mélangent pas, statua-t-il. Alors Potter debout et dégage de là.

Harry fusilla du regard sa préfète. Pour qui se prenait elle à chasser sa sœur comme ça ? Finissant d'une traite son jus de citrouille, il mit leurs toasts dans une serviette, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec Lila. Ils s'assirent sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre et discutèrent tout en mangeant. Plusieurs élèves les regardèrent étrangement mais les Potter n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, trop concentré l'un sur l'autre.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec les fantômes ? questionna finalement Harry.

\- Plus tard, refusa sèchement la nouvelle Gryffondor

\- C'est Papa et Maman c'est ça ? T'as pensé qu'ils pouvaient encore être là sous forme de fantôme, devina tristement le jeune garçon.

Lila hocha la tête les yeux baissés sur ses poings serrés. A la seconde où les fantômes avaient traversé les murs hier, elle avait réfléchi à cette possibilité. Elle avait discrètement demandé à Percy Weasley s'il savait comment on devenait un spectre mais il était resté vague en expliquant le processus. Lila se mordit la lèvre, s'il y avait une infime éventualité qu'ils puissent rencontrer leur parents, ils se devaient de la saisir.

\- Hey Petite Fleur, je suis là pour toi, toujours.

Harry lui releva le menton et ancra son regard dans le sien. La fatigue dans les yeux de Lila lui serra le cœur. Dormir séparés allait être une épreuve dure à surmonter pour tout les deux. Ses doigts glissèrent au niveau de ses tempes et commencèrent à faire des cercles apaisants. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux.

\- T'as vu les peintures bougent et parlent ici. Faut vraiment qu'on explore ce château, décida Lila.

Acceptant le changement de sujet, Harry détacha ses mains du visage de sa sœur.

\- Ouais, après le déjeuner alors. On est jeudi donc nous avons l'après midi de libre ensemble. On commencera nos explorations seulement si ta migraine disparaît.

En voyant Lila lever les yeux au ciel il rajouta d'un ton sans réplique :

\- Et c'est non négociable Leïla.

Les jumeaux s'affrontèrent du regard et c'est Lila qui détourna les yeux en premier, elle avait _vraiment_ mal à la tête. Harry reprit d'une voix plus douce :

\- J'ai histoire de la magie au quatrième étage, tu sais comment y aller ?

\- Nan, moi j'ai Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall au premier. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

\- Bon, on se retrouve ici après le déjeuner Petite Fleur. Tu fais attention à toi.

Harry claqua un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le quatrième étage. Il s'avéra que tout comme les tableaux, les escaliers bougeaient à Poudlard ! Il croisa le chemin de Théodore Nott et ils cherchèrent ensemble la classe d'Histoire. C'était un garçon qui parlait peu mais qui avait de la suite dans les idées. Ils avaient discuté la veille au soir avant de s'endormir et Théodore semblait être de nature calme et renfermée. Ils demandèrent plusieurs fois l'itinéraire à des personnages de peinture et même à des fantômes. Les salles de classes se trouvaient dans une autre aile du château. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après la sonnerie et se rendirent compte que plus de la moitié de la classe était en retard. C'était un cours commun avec les Poufsouffle et seules deux filles blondes étaient installées. Échangeant un haussement d'épaule avec Nott, ils s'assirent à l'extrémité droite de la salle.

De son côté, Lila trouva sans mal sa salle de classe. Elle était tombée sur Kate et son grand frère Edward qui la guidait jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose. C'était le préfet de Poufsouffle et il avait proposé à sa petite sœur de lui montrer la route vers toutes ses classes. Katalina Dawson avait été répartie à Serdaigle et en comparant leurs emplois du temps, elles constatèrent qu'elles auraient la plupart de leurs cours en commun. Elles arrivèrent parmi les premières et s'installèrent près d'Hermione Granger qui semblait prête à exploser d'impatience.

Harry et Lila assistèrent à leur première matinée à l'École des Sorciers. S'ils pensaient que faire de la magie consistait à agiter sa baguette et à marmonner des paroles bizarres, ils furent vite détrompés. Se retrouvant après le déjeuner devant l'escalier en marbre, ils échangèrent sur leurs découvertes de la matinée. Ils avaient tous les deux eu Histoire de la magie avec le seul professeur fantôme du collège et avaient tous deux manqué de s'endormir. Le professeur Binns était si ennuyeux et manquait tellement de consistance que deux heures avec lui s'avéraient mortelles. Harry avait ensuite eu Botanique et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et si le premier avait été une explication agréable du déroulement de leurs années scolaires, le second se rapprochait plus de la farce.

\- Lila il y avait même des gousses d'ail accrochées au plafond ! La classe empestait et le professeur Quirrell a mit plus d'une demie heure à faire l'appel tellement il bégayait.

La jeune fille grimaça, elle espérait que le professeur allait surmonter cette peur irrationnelle des vampires. Tout en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle raconta son cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement. Le professeur Flitwick était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Il était dynamique et n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des coups d'œil larmoyant.

\- Je crois que je lui rappelle Maman.. Tu te souviens le professeur McGonagall nous en avait parlé, Maman faisait des recherches avec elle pour allier la métamorphose et l'enchantement avec un autre professeur de Poudlard. Je crois que c'est lui, spécula-t-elle.

\- Wahou, il doit être sacrément vieux alors, s'étonna Harry.

\- Il en a pas l'air en tout cas, il parait plus jeune que McGonagall.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement et détailla le couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

\- Je crois que c'est ici la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, attends je vais vérifier.

Il s'approcha de la porte en bois où il était persuadé d'avoir eu son cours plutôt dans la matinée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Alors que la porte demeurait close, ils entendirent un miaulement et les Potter se retournèrent. Un chat ressemblant à une créature grisâtre et décharnée les toisait de ses yeux globuleux, brillant comme des lampes.

\- Que nous as-tu trouvé là ma belle ? susurra une voix rocailleuse.

Un homme apparut à l'angle du couloir, les jumeaux l'identifièrent comme étant le concierge de l'école. Argus Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne étaient chargés de faire respecter le règlement dans les couloirs du château.

\- Que font deux élèves devant l'entrée du couloir interdit ? tonna le concierge.

\- Nous sommes désolés, je pensais que c'était la porte qui menait vers la classe du professeur Quirrell, prononça Harry calmement.

\- Mensonge ! Vous êtes en train d'enfreindre un ordre du directeur de Poudlard lui même ! Vous méritez d'être enfermés aux cachots toute la nuit ! menaça Rusard.

Les Potter se figèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas. C'était quoi ces histoires ? Les élèves étaient punis en étant emprisonnés ? Argus Rusard, un sourire jaunâtre déformant sa bouche, continuait d'avancer vers eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils butèrent contre le mur de pierre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Ils avaient quittés les Dursley, ce n'était pas pour être enfermés ici aussi ? Lila serra les poings et se força à contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient ses bras. Alors qu'elle observait le rictus sournois du concierge, son frère vint se placer devant elle. La jeune fille en profita pour se débarrasser d'un geste brusque de sa robe d'école. Harry avait visiblement l'intention de se battre et elle comptait bien l'assister. Fléchissant les jambes, ils se préparèrent à bondir dans deux directions différentes. Un claquement de langue agacé retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Les jumeaux sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit.

\- Argus, appela une voix sévère. Nous n'emprisonnons pas les élèves. Ils se sont simplement perdus, ce sont des premières année. Aucune règle n'a été enfreinte. Inutile de les punir, trancha le professeur McGonagall.

Elle fit signe aux Potter de la suivre et quitta le couloir interdit. Lila renfila son uniforme prestement et, saisissant le bras de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé, rejoignit le professeur. Ils passèrent par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries et montèrent quelques escaliers. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du bureau de la directrice adjointe. Minerva proposa aux enfants de s'asseoir et les observa attentivement. Ils essayaient de masquer toute expression de leur visage. Lila regardait par la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch tout en se frottant le poignet droit tandis que Harry avait les yeux résolument baissés. Au même moment, ils dirigèrent leurs attentions sur elle et Minerva fut transpercée par deux paires d'yeux accusateurs. Sans réellement comprendre la raison, elle éprouva le besoin urgent de s'excuser.

\- Avez-vous déjà été enfermés quelque part ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Le silence lui répondit. Une lueur étrange dansait dans le regard de la petite Potter et comme cette première fois à Privet Drive l'air se fit plus lourd. Harry semblait vibrer sur sa chaise et Minerva aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelques feuilles s'agiter. Mais tout s'arrêta et Lila lui sourit gentiment en répondant par la négative. Par un effort de volonté monstrueux, Harry Potter réussit à lui sourire aussi. Hochant la tête face à cette réponse absurde, elle congédia les Potter, se maudissant pour son manque de tact.

Les sourires qu'elle avait pu apercevoir lors de leur visite au Chemin de Traverse avaient disparu. Ils semblaient très mal vivre leurs séparations dans deux Maisons différentes. Leurs regards paraissaient hantés par des souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Longtemps, Minerva McGonagall fixa l'adresse qui la narguait : " _Mr & Miss Potter : dans le garage des Dursley ; 4, Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey_". Mais que s'était-il passé ?

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Les Potter dormirent mal cette nuit là. Leurs rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars et de solitude. Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent au seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun, potion. Ne parlant presque pas, ils demandèrent leurs chemins aux élèves plus âgés, la salle des potion était dans les sous sols du château. Harry n'avait jamais vu son directeur de Maison autre part que dans la Grande Salle mais avait hâte de le rencontrer. Les Serpentard plus âgés parlaient de lui avec un grand respect, Severus Rogue était apparemment un sorcier puissant.

Quel ne fut pas son désenchantement après ces deux heures. Les Potter étaient sortis de la salle de classe, le regard brûlant de colère contenue. Rogue semblait vouer une aversion féroce à Harry et s'il ne voulait pas enlever de point à sa propre Maison, il ne se gênait pas pour ce qui était de Gryffondor. En deux heures de cours, les rouges et or avaient perdu 10 points et Harry avait reçu une colle. Le maître des potion avait incendié les Potter de sa voix douceâtre en début de cours parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ! Maudissant Rogue, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre et ils en profitèrent pour s'aérer un peu. Le parc était aussi vaste que Little Whinging et ils eurent à peine le temps d'aller jusqu'au lac qui entourait une partie du château qu'il était déjà l'heure de repartir en classe. Harry et Lila se séparèrent devant l'escalier en marbre.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur scolarité à Poudlard. Lila et Harry s'habituèrent lentement à ne plus être côte à côte toute la journée. Si au début leur seule préoccupation était de passer le maximum de temps ensemble, petit à petit, ils commencèrent à s'ouvrir aux autres élèves. Au fil des semaines, ils connaissaient presque tous les noms des premières années et entretenaient des rapports cordiaux avec eux. A force de vagabonder dans le château entre les cours, ils avaient établi une carte sommaire de l'école. Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard. Des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Harry et Lila avaient aussi constaté que rien n'était fixe dans cette école. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et souvent on entendait le bruit des armures qui se promenaient dans les couloirs. Le château regorgeait de passage secret et les Potter en avait découvert quelques uns qui leurs permettaient de se rejoindre plus rapidement durant les récréations.

Ils s'étaient également habitués à la centaine de hiboux tournoyant au dessus des tables et laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire lors du petit déjeuné. Le matin de la deuxième semaine de septembre, les ailes immaculées de Hedwige avaient fait leur apparition. Elle était restée à planer dans les hauteurs avant de ressortir gracieusement. Les jumeaux s'étaient précipités pendant une heure de libre vers la volière de l'école pour pouvoir la retrouver et la cajoler. Depuis, elle venait souvent le matin dire bonjour aux Potter.

Progressivement, en côtoyant les autres élèves, ils avaient liés quelques amitiés. Lila passait son temps avec Hermione et Kate. Les deux filles partageaient une passion dévorante pour les livres et les études. Il arrivait souvent qu'elles restent la majorité de leurs heures libres dans la bibliothèque. Elles appréciaient toutes les deux le Serpentard et Harry essayait de plus en plus souvent de les entraîner dans leurs explorations. Il s'était fait un ami de Théodore Nott, derrière ses airs silencieux et discret se cachait un féru de musique. Harry avait découvert qu'il jouait du piano et qu'une fois qu'on le lançait sur le sujet il était intarissable. De temps en temps, lorsque Lila lui manquait trop avant de dormir, il sortait son violon de ses valises et jouait quelques notes. Ce Serpentard souriait rarement mais la musique les avait lentement rapproché. Théodore recherchait souvent la compagnie d'Harry et une relation de confiance et de respect mutuelle s'était instaurée progressivement. Il avait eu un peu plus de mal à se lier avec Lila mais ses constantes chamailleries avec son frère avaient finit par le faire rire aux éclats. Par contre, Théodore Nott ne supportait pas Hermione Granger, ils étaient aussi cultivés l'un que l'autre mais avaient une vision diamétralement opposé quant à la manière de l'obtenir. Là où Hermione avait tout apprit dans les livres cet été, Théodore avait une éducation sorcière des plus rigoureuses. Il affirmait que la plupart des livres étaient contrôlés par le ministère et que la vérité se trouvait autre part. Nott se contentait de rebrousser chemins lorsque Hermione faisait son apparition.

C'était étrange pour les deux Potter d'avoir des amis, ils s'étaient accoutumés à rester seuls. Voir leur monde s'agrandir pour accueillir de nouvelles personnes était une expérience aussi perturbante qu'agréable. Durant ce mois de Septembre, ils finirent par s'acclimater aux cours de magie et à maîtriser un peu plus le maniement de leurs baguettes. C'était encore bizarre pour eux d'utiliser ce bâton de bois pour faire fonctionner leurs magie, eux qui étaient habitués à user de leurs volontés et de leurs sentiments pour obtenir des résultats... Les classes de Rogue étaient toujours aussi insupportables mais le Serpentard avait trouvé un moyen de clouer le bec à son directeur de maison. Il avait comprit que le professeur ne voyait que le Survivant et la cicatrice et avait donc décidé de prouver à Rogue qu'il n'était pas qu'un nom. Avec l'aide de Théodore qui adorait cette matière, Harry redoublait d'efforts en Potion pour ne recevoir aucune critique. Le jeune garçon considérait comme étant une victoire les cours où Rogue ne le collait pas. Lila s'amusait souvent avec Harry à parler sur le dos de la chauve-souris des cachots après une leçon particulièrement désagréable. C'était juste un désagrément mineur dans leur nouvelle vie.

La fin du mois de septembre apporta aussi l'apprentissage de vol sur balais pour les élèves de première année. Avec joie, les jumeaux lurent une note sur le tableau d'affichage les informant que les leçons seraient communes aux deux Maisons. Elles auraient lieu sur une large pelouse, pas loin du terrain de Quidditch, le jeudi après midi et presque tous les premières années en étaient excitées. Drago Malefoy se ventait à grand renfort d'histoires rocambolesques qu'il était un expert émérite de balais volants. Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan le talonnaient de près avec leurs anecdotes héroïques. Quand arriva le jeudi, Harry et Lila en avait plein les oreilles sur le Quidditch et avaient hâte de simplement s'envoler.

A trois heures et demie, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se réunirent sur les vastes pelouses du parc. Les balais magiques étaient alignés en deux colonnes et ne transpiraient pas le luxe. Alors que Malefoy et Weasley se disputaient au sujet d'un Rapeltout, le professeur de vol, Madame Bibine arriva. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez vous ! Tout le monde y est ? Alors tendez la main droite au-dessus de votre balai et dites : debout !

\- Debout ! crièrent les élèves en chœur.

Les balais des jumeaux sautèrent aussitôt dans leurs mains et vibrèrent comme s'ils étaient pressés d'être enfourchés. Cet exercice qui leur paraissaient facile mit une demie heure à être exécuté par toute la classe. Hermione et Neville furent les derniers à réussir. La voix tremblante du garçon joufflu indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre. Harry songea en grimaçant que ce serait peut être préférable, ce Gryffondor cumulait les accidents. Il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre, ou bien de faire exploser son chaudron en potion. Lila encouragea du mieux qu'elle pu son amie Hermione. Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Harry et Lila se moquèrent gentiment de l'entendre dire à Malefoy et Weasley qu'ils tenaient très mal leurs balais.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Cependant Neville était si nerveux et avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescends, mon garçon ! cria-t-elle.

Neville continua à s'élever dans les airs à toute allure. Il était déjà à trois mètres, il atteignit rapidement les six mètres. Les Potter observèrent, la boule au ventre, son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Le maladroit Gryffondor eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et chuta violemment. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Harry Potter se tendit comme un arc, son bras se dressa en direction du garçon comme pour le soutenir. Le craquement atroce de l'os se brisant fit danser devant ses yeux les souvenirs de ce jour où l'Oncle Vernon avait détruit son violon. Une pression sur son épaule lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le bras de sa sœur qui venait de se fracturer. Lila glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de son frère et y appliqua des caresses régulières. Leurs attentions resta fixé sur Neville le teint aussi pâle que le professeur de vol qui l'examinait.

\- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève toi, ce n'est pas grave. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves. Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Drago Malefoy éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry et Lila le fusillèrent durement du regard. Se casser un os était pire que douloureux, pleurer était une réaction aussi naturelle que libératrice. Quelques élèves de Serpentard rigolèrent à la blague.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

\- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui passait sa journée aux côtés de Drago. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

Lila s'avança de trois pas, prête à défendre Neville. Harry se mordit durement la lèvre, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses camarades de maison pouvaient être mesquins. Il les avait trouvés un brin arrogant mais amusant à se pavaner et à se croire le centre du monde. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait que cet orgueil cachait un comportement détestable. Drago Malefoy se précipita brusquement à l'endroit où le Gryffondor était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

\- Regardez ! s'écria-t-il. C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant deux morceaux d'un globe qui étincelait dans sa main.

Lila se rappela de la joie de Neville en recevant le Rapeltout, et son regard s'assombrit. Même s'il était brisé en deux, il paraissait toujours fonctionner.

\- Donne moi ça, Malefoy, lança la Gryffondor d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais et Harry se plaça directement aux côté de sa sœur.

\- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Londubat puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple.

\- Donne ça ! insista sèchement Harry.

Cependant, Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant savoir voler.

\- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher Potter, provoqua-t-il Lila en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Elle empoigna sans hésiter son balai. Hermione Granger la pria de ne pas bouger et d'attendre le retour du professeur. Elle n'y fit pas attention, des années à se faire brimer par Dudley et à voir les adultes rester passifs lui avaient enlevé toute confiance en l'autorité. Hermione tenta de se tourner vers Harry, elle croisa son regard et y lut la même lueur déterminée. Elle observa impuissante les Potter monter sur leurs balais, donner un grand coup de pied par terre et s'élever à toute vitesse.

La sensation était grisante. A l'unisson, ils ressentirent une joie intense en découvrant qu'ils savaient faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui leur paraissait aussi naturel que de respirer et aussi facile que de marcher. Harry regarda la robe de sa sœur tourbillonner derrière elle et ses cheveux flotter au vent. Une irrépressible envie de crier sa joie dans les airs le saisit. Il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut et rejoindre Lila qui filait comme une flèche. Sans éprouver le besoin de se concerter il se séparent et effectuèrent un visage serré pour entourer Malefoy. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi stupéfait qu'inquiet.

\- Donne-moi ça, s'écria Lila, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil surprit, c'était lui d'habitude qui avait tendance à recourir à la violence. Il pensait qu'elle bluffait mais lorsqu'il la vit se pencher en avant et foncer sur Malefoy comme un javelot, il révisa son jugement. Le Serpentard parvint de justesse à éviter sa sœur qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. Harry voulu applaudir mais il fut arrêté lorsque Malefoy donna un coup vicieux sur le manche à balais de Lila. Le Serpentard fondit sur son camarade de maison qui paniqua et catapulta le plus loin possible les deux morceaux du Rapeltout.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Harry comme Lila virent les débris du Rapeltout voler dans deux directions différentes. La Gryfondor cria "Gauche" et se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balais et poursuivit son morceaux en fonçant vers le sol. Harry fit de même vers la droite. La jeune fille ne put réprimer ses gloussements de joie, tandis qu'elle fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Malgré le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles, Lila put entendre le rire de son frère. Soudain, elle tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et voir son frère brandir sa moitié de Rapeltout au creux de son poing. Ils foncèrent l'un vers l'autre et se tapèrent dans les mains, oubliant Malefoy, oubliant les élèves, simplement heureux de cette sensation de liberté.

\- HARRY ET LEÏLA POTTER ! tempêta la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent de concert et descendirent précipitamment vers le sol. Sautant avec dextérité de leurs balais, ils firent face à la directrice adjointe qui accourait vers eux, le cœur tambourinant encore d'adrénaline. Elle avait l'air en état de choc et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard... Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou... !

Pendant que Malefoy ricanait dans son coin, Théodore Nott s'avança et prit timidement la défense des Potter.

\- Taisez vous ! tonna le professeur de métamorphose. Vous deux, suivez moi et plus personne ne touche à son balai, décréta McGonagall d'une voix hachée.

La peur au ventre, les jumeaux coururent presque derrière elle pour ne pas être distancés. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur professeur de métamorphose en colère et le spectacle était impressionnant. Essayant de se faire les plus petits possible, ils montèrent les marches de pierre, puis bifurquèrent derrière l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne disait toujours rien. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, les Potter sur ses talons. Ils reconnurent le chemin vers les cachots et le cœur d'Harry plongea dans son estomac. Si McGonagall ne les renvoyait pas tout de suite, Rogue allait l'éviscérer vivant. La directrice adjointe s'arrêta devant la salle de potion. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Severus puis je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ? Elle prit quelques temps à la réflexion et ajouta difficilement, vous devriez venir également.

Les jumeaux déglutir, du bois ? Allait on leurs donner des coups de bâton ? Ils essayèrent de relativiser, le bois faisait beaucoup moins mal que la ceinture et ils préféraient mille fois ça qu'être renvoyés de Poudlard. Avec soulagement, ils comprirent que Dubois était en réalité un élève de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours. La mauvaise humeur de Severus Rogue les rejoignit. Il grogna presque en voyant la mine effrayée d'Harry et ne prononça aucun mot quand McGonagall les dirigea vers une classe vide.

\- Ces enfants ont dénotés une habileté hors normes sur un balai. Miss Potter, je vous présente le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous présente votre nouvelle attrapeuse.

Alors que l'expression du Gryffondor passait de la surprise au ravissement, Minerva se tourna vers le maître des potions.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez plus d'attrapeur depuis le départ d'Anderson. En dépit de mon désir de gagner cette année la coupe, je vous recommande vivement de prendre Mr Potter dans votre équipe.

Severus Rogue ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il refusa, promit une retenue à Harry pour vouloir passer outre le règlement et s'en alla, ses robes virevoltantes derrière lui. Le Serpentard se vit congédier aussi rapidement, sa sœur lui lançant un sourire désolée pendant que Dubois la mitraillait de questions.

A la fin du dîner ce soir là, alors qu'Harry sortait de la Grande Salle, une masse sauta sur son dos. Il se retourna pour voir le sourire lumineux de sa jumelle. Elle l'entraîna d'un pas sautillant dans les couloirs, disant qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de réparer le Rapeltout de Neville. Quand plus personne ne fut à leurs côtés, elle s'arrêta et commença à bondir par tout.

\- Tu devineras jamais Harry ! Dubois m'a emmené à l'intérieur du terrain de Quidditch, c'était immense ! Il m'a passé son balai, un Astiqueur 7 et j'ai pu faire plein de cabriole sur le terrain ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis prise dans l'équipe ! Comme Papa, il faisait du Quidditch lui aussi ! Et en plus Dubois m'a dit que j'étais la plus jeune joueuse depuis un siècle ! C'est génial Harry ! Ce sport est trop trop bien.

Harry regarda avec une telle tendresse sa sœur, qu'elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras. Sa joie enfantine lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- T'es heureuse Petite Fleur ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Pas complètement Ry, je serais encore plus heureuse quand tu feras partie de ton équipe. C'est merveilleux de voler, chuchota-t-elle.

Les yeux de Lila plongèrent dans ceux de son frère. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne se détache de son jumeau et s'exclame malicieusement

\- Comme ça je pourrais te battre à plate couture !

Éclatant de rire, elle s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque, les imprécations de son frère derrière elle. Ils trouvèrent un ouvrage intitulé les _Cent plus utiles sortilèges_ et décidèrent de tester une formule qui était censé réparer toutes les choses en verre. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils réussirent à rendre comme neuf le Rapeltout de Neville. Satisfait, Lila décida de restituer l'objet réparé tout de suite et après une courte étreinte les Potter se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.


	7. Alohomora !

**Chapitre VI :**

 _Alohomora !_

Le faible soleil de septembre avait laissé place à celui vaporeux d'octobre. Les feuilles des arbres se tintaient de jaune et de rouge et rares étaient les élèves à s'aventurer plus de quelques minutes dans le Parc de Poudlard. Pourtant, les jumeaux Potter marchaient côte à côte et ni le vent frai, ni les lourds nuages menaçant, ne les faisaient reculer. Durant le mois précédent, ils avaient explorés de fond en comble le château et depuis peu, ils s'étaient mis en tête de découvrir le parc.

Le domaine de Poudlard était entouré de montagnes et de forêts. Au Nord du château, des collines abruptes peuplées de feuillus et de conifères s'éparpillaient à perte d'horizon. Une rivière large de vingt mètres s'écoulait des montagnes vers le lac. Elle séparait l'aile Est de la partie Ouest du château qui reposait quant à elle sur une falaise escarpée d'une quinzaine de mètres et plongeait directement dans le lac. L'aile Est était destinée aux salles de cours, aux serres de botanique et à la bibliothèque tandis que le pavillon Ouest abritait les Salles Communes, les bureaux des professeurs et la Grande Salle. Chaque jours, les élèves pouvaient traverser les trois ponts en bois solide pour rejoindre leurs classes. Évidement, la plupart préféraient emprunter les nombreux passages secrets qui menaient d'une aile à l'autre. A l'Est du château, s'étalait la Forêt Interdite d'où émanait constamment une brume trouble et nébuleuse. Au Sud, une muraille de pierre délimitait le domaine et un chemin amenait vers un village sorcier à quelques kilomètres. Le grand lac faisait face à la partie Ouest et des escaliers ciselés à même la roche permettaient de relier le quai à l'entrée principale du château. Ils les avaient gravi lors de leur première nuit à Poudlard.

Les Potter étaient en ce moment sur la pelouse qui avait accueilli leur première leçon de vol et marchaient en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Des camarades plus âgés leurs avaient parlé d'un saule cogneur et ils étaient curieux de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Quand ils arrivèrent en bordure de la forêt, ils remarquèrent qu'un arbre imposant et noueux se tenait à l'écart de ses comparses. Le saule, immobile, trônait souverain parmi les buissons qui l'entouraient. Son tronc était un ensemble de branches entremêlées qui grimpaient sur une dizaine de mètres et se déployaient vers l'azur avec opulence. Les rameaux étaient habillés de feuilles longilignes jaunes orangées. L'arbre paraissait aussi vieux que solide.

Ébranlés par cette majesté, les jumeaux s'installèrent, malgré l'herbe humide, à une dizaine de mètres de l'arbre, attendant un quelconque mouvement. Alors qu'ils discutaient du cours de botanique, un homme gigantesque les interpella.

\- Les feuilles ne vont pas tarder à tomber. Vous venez admirer le spectacle vous aussi ?

Les jumeaux reconnurent Hagrid, le géant qui les avait accompagné jusqu'au château le premier septembre. Le visage hirsute de l'imposant personnage leur souriait.

\- Quel spectacle ? demanda tranquillement la Gryffondor.

\- Chaque année à la même date et à la même heure, les feuilles du saule cogneur tombent toutes d'un coup. C'est le premier arbre à les perdre dans le parc. Depuis une cinquantaine d'année que je suis ici, je n'ai presque jamais loupé cet événement.

\- Nous l'ignorions, mais nous sommes heureux de partager ça avec vous, sourit Harry en retour.

Le géant s'assit lourdement à leurs côtés et attendit en silence, les yeux fixés sur l'arbre noueux. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, le saule sembla frémir. Les jumeaux observèrent, émerveillés les branches s'étirer dans le ciel gris et s'agiter vivement de droite à gauche. Le saule cogneur se replia sur lui même et paru grelotter pendant quelques instants. Puis, il déploya l'ensemble de ses rameaux et les ébroua. Toutes ses feuilles se détachèrent et glissèrent jusqu'aux racines. Le tableau était saisissant de souveraineté.

\- C'est un arbre magique ? questionna Harry, fasciné .

\- Oui, c'est une plante très rare qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs en Angleterre. Certains disent que c'est un sorcier qui l'a ensorcelé, d'autres que le saule a été arrosé avec une potion spéciale. Personne n'est capable d'en créer à nouveau.

\- Il est unique alors, dit rêveusement Lila.

Après un silence agréable, où seule la nature laissait courir sa rumeur, la jeune fille quitta le saule des yeux et tourna son attention vers le géant.

\- Vous êtes un professeur Monsieur Hagrid ?

\- Juste Hagrid, je suis le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Je m'occupe de la forêt et j'aide le professeur Brûlopot à s'occuper des créatures magiques.

Malgré sa stature, le géant se leva souplement et scruta attentivement les deux élèves de première année.

\- Vous êtes les enfants de James et Lily n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux furent surprit par cette question. La plupart des gens reconnaissaient Harry parce qu'il était le Survivant et sa proximité avec Lila l'entraînait dans la légende. Le regard du géant était différent, les Potter crurent y déceler une sourde mélancolie. Comme si Hagrid revivait des évènements d'un autre temps, un peu à la manière du professeur McGonagall lors de leur première rencontre. Les jumeaux le scrutèrent, intrigués par la nostalgie que dégageait l'imposant personnage.

\- Vous connaissiez nos parents ?

\- Bien sur, répondit-il, distrait. Ils me rendaient souvent visite lorsqu'ils étaient encore là. C'est fou comme vous leur ressemblez.

Les Potter furent tout de suite captivés par le discours du géant. Avec le professeur McGonagall, c'était la seule personne qui avait côtoyé leurs parents et voulait bien en discuter. Ainsi ils acceptèrent sans hésiter la proposition de prendre un thé dans la maison du géant. La cabane se situait à une vingtaine de mètres de la lisière de la forêt. Un potager où d'énormes citrouilles poussaient, bordait la maisonnée. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un énorme molosse noir sauta joyeusement sur son maître.

\- Du calme Crockdur, on a des invités aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là.

Il fit signe aux jumeaux de s'installer devant la table ronde cabossée. La cabane ne comportait qu'une seule pièce percée de trois fenêtres triangulaires. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était accrochée sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork. L'atmosphère était simple et chaleureuse à l'instar de l'image que leur inspirait Hagrid. Le géant leur préparera un thé et servit dans une assiette ronde des gâteaux faits maison. Alors qu'ils venaient d'entamer leurs boissons, Crockdur bondit vers Harry et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de glousser face aux chatouilles et de caresser la tête du chien qui lui arrivait à la poitrine.

\- Vous avez un chien drôlement affectueux Hagrid ! rigola la jeune fille.

\- C'est mon plus fidèle ami !

Hagrid et les Potter passèrent une bonne partie du samedi après midi ensemble. Les jumeaux enchantés, apprirent qu'ils ressemblaient à leur père à l'exception des yeux qu'ils tenaient de leur mère. Il leurs raconta aussi quelques anecdotes comme le fait que James Potter était un farceur invétéré qui passait son temps à jouer des tours et que Lily Evans avait toujours le nez collé dans un bouquin.

\- C'était tout deux de brillants sorciers qui n'ont jamais eu peur de se battre pour leurs convictions.

Les yeux du géant brillaient de larmes contenues et Lila fut particulièrement touchée par cela. Elle serra la main du géant en signe de soutien.

\- Qu'ils reposent en paix là où ils sont, chuchota Hagrid dans sa barbe.

Harry, mal à l'aise par ces effusions de sentiments, se leva et fit le tour de la cabane. Cet homme pleurait des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment, lui et sa sœur regrettaient simplement le fait de ne pas avoir eu de parents. Secouant la tête face à cette constatation, son regard fut attiré par un article épinglé sur un coin de la cheminée. Le Serpentard songea que c'était un bon moyen de changer de sujet.

\- Ah ben tiens, le professeur McGonagall s'est trompée. La banque Gringotts n'est pas inviolable. Quelqu'un à réussit à forcer un coffre.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui a été volé ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Rien ! Le coffre avait été vidé le jour même, indiqua-t-il surprit.

\- Drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas Hagrid ?

Le garde chasse resta évasif et les jumeaux comprirent qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Harry et Lila échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules, après tout Hagrid avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, les Potter saluèrent chaleureusement le géant. Ils étaient heureux de l'avoir rencontré et le comptaient déjà parmi leurs amis. Après la promesse de se revoir bientôt, ils quittèrent la cabane et regagnèrent leurs Salles Communes, contents d'en avoir appris plus sur leurs parents.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

La semaine suivante, les cours s'avérèrent d'un ennui monstrueux. On aurait dit que l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient concertés pour dispenser des leçons théoriques. Les premières années n'avaient pas eu une seule occasion d'utiliser leurs baguettes magiques et s'étaient vus obligés de rédiger parchemin sur parchemin. Dépités par la pluie battante, les jumeaux se retrouvaient désœuvrés en ce samedi après-midi. Ils vagabondaient dans les couloirs de l'aile Est, près de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, le regard de Lila fut attiré par un livre à la couverture bleue électrique.

\- Je sais Harry ! s'écria la Gryffondor enthousiaste.

Ce dernier lui adressa un vague coup d'œil, lui faisant signe de parler.

\- Le livre qu'on avait emprunté pour réparer le Rapeltout de Neville, on le reprend et on apprend d'autres sortilèges utiles.

\- Tu fais ta vie Lila, moi j'ai pas envie, rétorqua Harry en baillant.

Il suivit néanmoins sa sœur dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

\- Allez s'il te plaît jumeau chéri d'amour, supplia faussement la jeune fille.

\- Non Lila. J'ai la flemme, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

Lila plissa les yeux et saisit le livre.

\- T'es nul ! rala-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai toujours pas envie, nargua le Serpentard.

D'accord, à partir de maintenant il n'était plus question d'occuper un samedi après-midi mais de faire céder son frère. Lila toisa le Serpentard, calculatrice. Il lui semblait que Harry était juste en train de la provoquer pour le plaisir. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il voulait jouer hein.

\- Très bien. Ça sera ton gage alors. Tu me dois une faveur depuis notre anniversaire et je l'utilise maintenant. Harry Potter, vous allez venir avec moi vous amuser à apprendre... elle feuilleta rapidement le livre des _Cent plus utiles sortilèges_ , -tiens celui là parait pas mal- à apprendre à faire votre lit d'un mouvement de baguette !

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, la referma et finit par adresser un sourire mutin à sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous Miss Potter ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes, les yeux d'Harry étaient trop brillants pour être sincère. Elle finit tout de même par accepter et le regretta instantanément lorsque son frère lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

\- Tu viens de perdre un gage bien utile Petite Fleur. Bien sûr que je voulais apprendre de nouveaux sorts avec toi. T'es bien une Gryffondor pour être aussi irréfléchie. 1 - 0 Miss Potter. Le jeu reprend !

Comment un être qui partageait le même sang qu'elle pouvait-il être aussi agaçant ? Parfois Lila avait juste envie d'étrangler son frère. Reconnaissant difficilement sa défaite, elle suivit Harry en boudant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile Ouest du château à la recherche d'une chambre non utilisée. Refusant de s'avouer vaincue sans une dernière pique, elle ajouta :

\- N'empêche moi j'ai un vrai balai et pas toi.

\- C'était bas ça Lila, se plaignit-il.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai toujours pas le droit de te le prêter, s'excusa presque la jeune fille.

Le professeur McGonagall avait envoyé le matin suivant la première leçon de vol un Nimbus 2000 à la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor. Harry avait eu l'occasion de le tester quelques jours plus tard mais le capitaine d'équipe, Olivier Dubois les avait vite repéré. Lila s'était pris un savon mémorable pour "donner à l'ennemi des moyens de gagner la coupe cette année". Dubois s'était fait un malin plaisir à rappeler le règlement strict de l'école : aucun première année n'était autorisé à utiliser un balais en dehors des cours de vol. Seule la Gryffondor possédait une autorisation spéciale de la direction pour participer aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Voyant la mine attristée d'Harry, Lila lui ébouriffa les cheveux et changea de sujet. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympa de sa part de ramener ce fait sur le tapis. Surtout qu'il lui tardait de voler vraiment avec son frère et non pas avec la camelote qu'ils étaient obligés d'utiliser en cours de vol.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les _Cent plus utiles sortilèges_ s'avéra être un livre vraiment passionnant et enrichissant. Malgré le titre un peu bancal, l'auteur, Karl Newman, avait classé par ordre de difficulté ses sorts dans un indexe et chaque page était consacrée à l'explication, la pratique et l'utilité du charme en question. La plupart nécessitaient une puissance négligeable et pouvaient donc être répétés un grand nombre de fois sans éprouver aucune fatigue. En quelque jours seulement, Harry et Lila avaient réussi à enlever des tâches de leurs vêtements et à faire leur lit d'un tour de poignet.

Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup amusés avec le sortilège d'imperméabilité à l'eau. Le charme s'appliquait sur toutes les surfaces et faisait en sorte que l'eau glisse sans rien mouiller. Pour tester le fonctionnement du sortilège, les jumeaux Potter s'étaient réfugiés dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de l'aile Est. Apparemment un fantôme insupportable les hantait et aucunes filles ne s'y aventurait. Un mardi soir avant le dîner, au lieu d'aller faire leurs devoirs en compagnie de leurs amis, ils s'étaient éclipsés pour s'entraîner à lancer le charme. Cependant avant de pouvoir le maîtriser, les jumeaux s'étaient trempés de la tête au pied. Pris d'un fou rire, ils avaient tenté un autre sortilège, qui lui, véhiculait de l'air chaud du bout de la baguette, comme une sorte de sèche-cheveux. Karl Newman avait bien précisé que le plus difficile n'était pas de lancer le charme mais de réguler la puissance du courant d'air. Lorsque Harry avait dirigé sa baguette sur Lila, l'air avait été si puissant, que la Gryffondor avait été déséquilibrée. Ce qui avait déclenché une nouvelle crise de fou rire lorsqu'elle avait atterri sur une flaque d'eau résultante de leur précédente expérience. Ce soir là, ils étaient rentrés trempés mais hilares dans leurs Salles Communes respectives.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

La semaine suivante, c'est dans la partie Ouest du château qu'ils avaient décidés de s'entraîner. Les Potter adoraient Poudlard pour son caractère éclectique, en ouvrant une porte ou en franchissant une tapisserie on pouvait tomber sur une chambre de princesse ou une salle de classe aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Malgré toutes leurs explorations, Poudlard les surprenait toujours par son non conformisme. Il n'y avait aucune pièce identique. En ce vendredi après-midi, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un salon qui semblait provenir du siècle dernier. Située au quatrième étage, la pièce était de taille moyenne et habillée de meubles vernis en bois. Le salon abritait un immense canapé en velours qui s'accordait aux lourds rideaux qui cachaient la vue du lac.

\- Vas-y Harry essaie encore !

\- Mais j'arrive pas Lila !

Harry était affalé sur le tapis persans, pieds nus et chemise retroussée. Il tentait de retrouver son souffle et par la même occasion de juguler son mauvais caractère.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? geignit le Serpentard.

\- Parce que je suis sûre que les endroits les plus intéressants de Poudlard sont verrouillés par magie, soupira Lila.

Depuis quatre jours maintenant, ils tentaient de maîtriser les sortilèges pour ouvrir et verrouiller une porte. Lila avait commencé par apprendre à les déverrouiller alors qu'Harry apprenait à les fermer. Ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à maîtriser ces charmes mais en échangeant de rôle, Harry s'était vu incapable de réussir. A chaque essai infructueux, sa frustration grandissait de plus en plus. C'est vrai quoi, sa sœur l'avait maîtrisé du deuxième coup et ça faisait plus de _deux heures_ qu'il s'acharnait dessus. Se concentrant une nouvelle fois, Harry se releva et fit face à la lourde porte en chêne du salon. Il inspira longuement pour relâcher son souffle brusquement, fixant avec intensité le verrou de cette maudite entrée. Se forçant à contrôler son énervement grandissant, il tapota la serrure de sa baguette et marmonna les dents serrés la formule.

\- Alohomora.

Tout de suite après, une fumée âcre flotta autour du loquet et Harry contempla stupéfait le verrou en fer forgé se liquéfier et se rassembler en flaque sur le sol.

\- Ça, c'est très bizarre, fit Lila en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à fixer la marre visqueuse au pied de la porte. Le regard du Serpentard dériva vers sa baguette, désappointé. La figure de son frère finit par achever la jeune fille qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Tu as finalement réussi à l'ouvrir cette porte !

\- Tu veux dire que je l'ai carrément détruite plutôt, se vexa encore plus le jeune garçon.

Vraiment, il détestait rater des choses qui paraissaient aussi simple. Harry se détourna du fou rire de sa soeur et vint s'asseoir mollement sur le canapé. Mine de rien, faire fondre la serrure l'avait fatigué. Excédé par les moqueries de Lila, il prit un coussin du canapé et le lui balança. Elle le rattrapa au vol et alors qu'Harry avait les yeux fermés, elle le lui renvoya en plein visage.

\- Cours petite sœur, cours.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala comme un lapin un sourire goguenard ornant ses lèvres.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Le mois d'octobre continuait de filer et malgré leurs amitiés avec Hermione, Kate et Théodore, Harry et Lila supportaient de moins en moins d'être séparés la nuit. Si Harry arrivait à se décharger de sa peine en jouant du violon, Lila restait souvent des heures à contempler son ciel de lit avant de parvenir à s'endormir. Même si son frère lui déconseillait de le contacter par voie mentale, cette nuit là, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Le mal de tête était un faible prix à payer pour ne plus se sentir aussi seule.

Elle se redressa contre ses oreillers et, comme cette première nuit à Poudlard, serra son pendentif entre ses doigts. Les pulsassions étaient beaucoup plus espacées et les pensées de son frère étaient étrangement floues et nébuleuses. Elle comprit qu'elle flottait dans la conscience endormie d'Harry. La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, devait-elle le réveiller ?

\- _Harry_ , finit-elle par céder au bout de quelques minutes.

Huit étages plus bas, le Serpentard s'éveilla en sursaut.

- _Leïla ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ paniqua le jeune garçon déjà entrain d'enfiler ses chaussures.

- _Non non, Harry, recouche toi. Ça va... enfin... juste tu me manques voilà_ , avoua-t-elle faiblement.

- _Oh Petite Fleur.._

- _Désolée de t'avoir réveillé._

- _T'inquiètes pas pour ça Petite Fleur, je euh je sais pas quoi faire_ , s'excusa-t-il, impuissant.

- _Juste reste avec moi_ , murmura-t-elle dans son esprit.

Après avoir rapidement réfléchit, Harry se mit à fredonner une chanson aux allures de berceuse provenant des tréfonds de sa conscience. Il se sentait tellement mal pour Lila. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir la serrer maintenant dans ses bras. Il grimaça en songeant que demain c'était mercredi, le jour où il la voyait le moins. A cause de son entraînement de Quidditch et de ses cours d'astronomie, ils n'arrivaient à s'apercevoir que quelques minutes avant le déjeuner et encore moins de temps après le dîner. Le Serpentard frotta doucement sa poitrine, un pincement le tiraillait.

\- _Demain soir, après le couvre feu on se rejoint devant la statue du blaireau au quatrième étages_ , décida-t-il brusquement.

- _Mais t'es fou, on va se faire prendre par Rusard ou un autre professeur !_

- _Alors à minuit, ils doivent bien dormir à un moment non ?_

- _T'es un grand malade tu sais ?_ sourit la jeune fille amusée.

- _Un malade qui veut passer plus de temps avec toi_ , rétorqua-t-il sérieusement.

- _Garde tes phrases pour tes prochaines copines Harry,_ s'agaça faussement la Gryffondor.

- _Tu seras toujours la seule à les mériter entièrement Petite Fleur_.

Parfois Lila avait envie d'étrangler son frère, d'autres fois un sentiment profond d'amour fraternelle l'étreignait. Elle savait que la vie s'étalait encore devant eux mais depuis sa naissance, il y avait eu sa constante, son Harry. Toutes ces nouvelles choses, la célébrité, Poudlard, la magie, l'effrayait autant qu'ils la captivaient. Lila réalisa qu'elle grandissait. Lentement, elle délaissait son rôle de larbin des Dursley pour devenir vraiment elle. Pas le produit d'une décennie de brimade et de tortures psychologique, pas la jumelle d'Harry. Juste elle tout simplement. Ce sentiment d'indépendance était aussi nouveau que terrifiant.

- _On restera toujours ensemble Lila. Quoiqu'il arrive._

- _Quoiqu'il arrive_.

Lila s'apaisa quelque peu. Elle avait encore le temps. Son frère serait toujours à ses côtés, peut être pas autant que maintenant mais Harry ne l'abandonnera jamais. Tout comme elle. Lorsque le jeune garçon reprit le fredonnement de la berceuse, la conscience de la Gryffondor s'étiola peu à peu, jusqu'au sommeil.

- _Dors bien Petite Fleur._

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant les tempes de la jeune fille la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de se lever. C'est Hermione qui la traîna hors du lit, la pressant pour ne pas rater le petit déjeuner. Elle passa son cours de botanique dans un état presque comateux et heureusement pour elle, Hermione et Kate étaient là pour empêcher les pots en terre cuite de se casser. Lila était sûre d'être beaucoup plus maladroite que Neville aujourd'hui. Alors que les trois amies attendaient devant la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry passa en coup de vent. Leurs regards se soudèrent est un message silencieux passa de l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de son frère s'étirèrent de cette manière particulière qui lui était exclusivement réservée. La Gryffondor ne saura probablement jamais si son mal de crâne refluait grâce à la magie de son frère ou si c'était juste lié à sa présence qui induisait indubitablement un bien être psychologique.

\- Cette nuit, promit-il solennellement.

Harry lui embrassa alors le front avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. La journée de Lila passa beaucoup plus vite après la visite de son jumeau.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Le jeune garçon regarda pour la quatrième fois en moins de trente secondes le réveil de Théodore. Il était 23h30, encore trop tôt pour monter au quatrième étage. Harry était allongé sur son lit tout habillé, attendant impatiemment que les aiguilles tournent plus vite. Lorsqu'il se glissa en dehors de sa chambre, la Salle Commune des Serpentard était silencieuse. Les quelques élèves beaucoup plus âgés qui y traînaient encore ne firent pas attention à lui. Son pas aussi silencieux que possible, il se dirigea vers une tapisserie qui le mènerait directement au deuxième étage. Harry avait choisi la statue du blaireau pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que la Salle Commune de sa sœur se trouvait au septième étage et que la sienne était au sous sol. Le quatrième était donc parfaitement au milieu. Ensuite il était de notoriété publique que les Directeurs de Maison logeaient près des Salles Communes et le quatrième était l'étage des Poufsouffle. Entre tous les professeurs, Madame Chourave était la moins intimidante et celle qui risquait le moins de les coller. Arrivant à destination sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive, il s'assit contre un mur, dans l'ombre de la statue. Sa sœur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter. Une douce sensation de bien être l'envahit lorsque le Serpentard réussit à distinguer le sourire lumineux de Lila.

\- Poudlard est différent la nuit.. C'est comme si nous étions dans un autre endroit, chuchota-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Les couloirs, zébrés de rayons de lune que projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol, donnaient une atmosphère éthérée au château.

\- Tu ne sens pas ? reprit-elle. Même la magie du château à un autre goût. Il y a toujours ces saveurs d'intemporalité, de puissance et de chaleur mais il y a quelque chose de plus.. Comme si Poudlard veillait sur le sommeil de chacun, une sorte de douceur, allégua-t-elle.

Eh bien, Harry ne ressentait pas tout ça mais il ne remit pas une seule seconde en question les assertions de Lila. La magie semblait parler à sa sœur comme jamais auparavant. Il lui serra doucement les doigts et se releva.

\- Où veux tu aller Petite Fleur ?

\- J'ai entendu dire par les jumeaux Weasley que la salle des trophées était hantée la nuit, souffla-t-elle mystérieusement.

\- Celle qui est tout le temps ouverte au troisième étage ? Tu veux aller vérifier ? offrit-il, intéressé par cette aventure.

\- Oui, ça pourrait être fun, accepta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sans vraiment penser aux risques et aux conséquences, ils descendirent les escaliers, le pas aussi discret que possible. Les couloirs baignés par la lueur de la lune avait l'air de s'étirer à l'infini. Ils finirent pourtant par arriver devant la porte grande ouverte. L'immense salle des trophées était partagée en quatre, chaque partie était dédiée à une Maison de Poudlard. Il y avait des prix d'excellence, de Quidditch, des médailles pour des faits particuliers, la salle semblait pouvoir raconter une bonne partie de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les coupes, les écus, les plateaux, les statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre. Les récompenses trônaient derrière les vitrines, à la lueur nacrée du clair de lune. Attendant un quelconque signe prouvant que la pièce était hantée, Harry vagabonda du côté des Serpentard tandis que Lila déambulait près de celui des Gryffondor. Une demie heure passa sans que rien ne se passe et le jeune garçon sursauta presque à l'appel silencieux de sa sœur.

- _Harry viens voir !_

La jeune fille fit signe à son frère d'observer la quatrième étagère d'une vitrine dédiée au Quidditch. Harry haleta en lisant ce qui était inscrit sur l'écusson en argent que lui désignait sa sœur.

" _J. Potter_

 _Meilleur Poursuiveur_

 _1975."_

\- Tu crois que c'est Papa ? souffla-t-il, impressionné.

Lila hocha la tête. Une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac la remua. Lorsque Dubois l'avait acceptée dans l'équipe, le professeur McGonagall lui avait adressé un sourire sincère en lui disant que son père aurait été fière d'elle. James Potter était un excellent joueur de Quidditch et cette récompense le prouvait.

\- Tu me prêteras encore ton balais hein ?

La réponse de Lila fut coupée par un bruit dans la pièce voisine. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire extatique. Alors la salle des trophées était vraiment hantée ! Regardant fébrilement aux alentours, ils attendirent une autre manifestation.

\- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a des élèves tout prêt. Mon flair ne m'a jamais trompé.

Ce n'était pas une émanation mystique mais la voix rocailleuse de Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne ! Frénétiquement, ils cherchèrent une autre sortie des yeux. Ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à se faire prendre par Rusard, connaissant son caractère tempétueux, ils étaient certain de finir enfermés dans les donjons. Repérant une porte à l'opposé de la voix, Harry tira sa sœur silencieusement. Ils parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard n'entre dans la salle des trophées.

\- Quelqu'un doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux. Je le sens.

Les Potter s'engagèrent en courant dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en tendant l'oreille vers Rusard qui se rapprochait. Alors que Lila jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, son bras heurta l'épée d'une armure. Ravalant son cri de douleur, elle s'arrêta net lorsque la cuirasse commença à vaciller. Non, pas ça ! La Gryffondor tenta désespérément de bloquer la chute imminente mais se retrouva empêtrée dans les morceaux désarticulés. Le vacarme des pièces de métal tombant aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château. Sans aucune délicatesse, Harry releva sa jumelle et ils se remirent à courir, les imprécations de Rusard les talonnant.

Les jumeaux se ruèrent en avant sans se donner le temps de se retourner. Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient, ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Harry et Lila se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui était heureusement située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées. Ils n'étaient même plus dans la même aile du château.

\- Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Lila, hors d'haleine.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, dos à dos, tentant de recouvrer leur souffle. Après quelques secondes, un rire étouffé retentit dans le couloir. Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, Harry tentait de réprimer son hilarité.

\- Dé.. désolé.. c'est les nerfs.. gloussa-t-il.

Ils avaient failli être débusqués par le concierge de l'école et son frère ne pouvait freiner son rire. Harry était vraiment un enfant bizarre, songea Lila. Sa tête alla s'appuyer sur son épaule et les soubresauts du jeune garçon finirent par s'atténuer. Ils se relevèrent et décidèrent de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Ce ne fut pas si simple cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. Un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Ils s'immobilisèrent, le corps tendu nerveusement. Décidément leur escapade se dégradait de mal en pis. L'esprit frappeur poussa une exclamation ravie en les voyant.

\- Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs la nuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Fiche le camp, laisse nous passer, lança Lila en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

C'était une grave erreur.

\- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ÉLEVÉS HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL !

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et se précipitèrent pour la deuxième fois de la nuit à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir. Peeves était une plaie quand il s'acharnait sur les élèves. Malheureusement, la fin du couloir était un cul de sac, la porte qu'ils avaient aperçue dans l'obscurité était verrouillée ! Les Potter entendirent les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves. Agissant plus avec ses tripes qu'avec son cerveau, Harry saisit sa baguette magique, tapota la serrure et murmura :

\- Alohomora !

Le Serpentard ressentit une faiblesse et du noir dansa devant ses yeux. Mais il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Clignant furieusement des yeux, Harry ne s'arrêta même pas sur le fait d'avoir réussi à lancer le sortilège et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, entraînant Lila dans son sillage. Ils refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

\- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis moi.

\- On dit : où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

\- Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

\- Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il-te-plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

\- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît, s'agaça le concierge.

\- QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

La fratrie Potter perçu un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux. Alors qu'ils maudissaient le comportement du fantôme il y a quelques secondes, ils ne purent que soupirer de soulagement en l'entendant les couvrir.

\- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota la jeune fille. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer.

Lila adressa un léger sourire à son frère, une partie de sa tension refluait. Mais Harry avait les membres complètement figés, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses narines dilatées. En même temps que son frère, Lila se retourna lentement. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop. Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme elle l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes. Trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente. Trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité. Trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. Alors seulement, l'odeur de chien mouillé la frappa. Le monstre se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. Toutes pensées cohérentes déserta son cerveau et son regard se promena avec nonchalance sur le couloir interdit. Le lustre était vraiment sale, il aurait besoin d'être dépoussiérer, médita-t-elle. Un grognement qui roulait comme le tonnerre attira l'attention de Lila à nouveau sur le monstre. Il n'allait pas tarder à bondir sur eux, analysa-t-elle presque détachée de la situation. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son frère, oh, ses yeux verts étaient aussi luminescents que deux lucioles. Un hurlement aiguë transperça ses tympans et elle réalisa avec quelques secondes de retard que c'était elle qui l'avait poussée. Quelque chose de brûlant et de rude serra son poignet et alors que le chien à trois têtes allait s'élancer vers eux, Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et la propulsa à l'extérieur.

\- COLLAPORTA, gronda le Serpentard.

La puissance du sortilège de fermeture ébranla les murs adjacent. La magie de son frère fut comme une décharge électrique pour la Gryffondor qui reprit pleinement possession de ses actions. Agrippant à son tour le poignet d'Harry, ils détalèrent du couloir. Oubliant Rusard, oubliant la prudence, la jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Lila les guida jusqu'à l'aile Ouest du château, dans le salon du siècle dernier au quatrième étage. Ils s'effondrèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'immense canapé, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Les yeux d'Harry continuaient de luire dans la pénombre du salon et sa voix était roque lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ?

Lila se releva du canapé et vint s'agenouiller fébrilement devant son frère. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. Frissonnant en se rappelant ce qu'avait provoqué le dernier excès de rage d'Harry, elle lui saisit précautionneusement les mains. Elle chercha frénétiquement un moyen de désengager la possible crise.

\- Tu n'as pas vu sur quoi il était ? finit-elle par dire, priant pour que la curiosité prenne le pas sur les émotions trop brutal de son frère.

\- Non. J'étais trop occupé à vouloir nous sauver la vie, rétorqua-t-il vertement.

La jeune fille tressaillit et tenta une dernière approche.

\- Le chien était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose.

Le Serpentard se releva brusquement, fusillant durement sa sœur du regard.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'hurler comme ça ? Depuis quand tu perds ton sang froid ! Bon sang, il était à une seconde de nous sauter dessus et tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil ! J'en ai rien à cirer qu'il garde quelque chose !

La Gryffondor se releva les poings serrés. Là, son frère était totalement injuste. Oui, elle avait complètement paniqué dans le couloir du deuxième étage, mais bon sang, c'était un monstre à _trois têtes_ tout de même ! Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un quelconque moyen pour relâcher la pression, pour évacuer l'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans ses veines. Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas être elle. La jeune fille détourna la tête du regard flamboyant d'Harry. La vu du canapé lui donna une idée. Elle prit une inspiration et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sofa. Son frère la regarda intensément et progressivement, ses yeux cessèrent de luire. Harry souleva le pied et donna un petit coup. Presque tout de suite après, il se détourna d'elle et s'acharna avec ses poings et ses jambes sur le pauvre meuble. Harry finit par s'affaisser dessus et à tirer rudement sur ses cheveux ébouriffés. Lila s'assit à ses côtés sans un bruit, la crise était désamorcée. Il fallait juste attendre maintenant.

Le jeune garçon continua à agripper ses cheveux, son cœur cognait encore trop fort dans sa poitrine. La bourdonnement dans ses oreilles avait disparu avec son besoin viscéral de détruire quelque chose. Il avait été tellement _terrifié_ de perdre Lila. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il se força à chasser les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas sentir tomber. Tout était fini maintenant. Demain il s'excuserait de ses paroles. Pour l'instant, il s'effondra sur les genoux de Lila, épuisé par les émotions de cette nuit. Des doigts fins vinrent délier ses mains de ses cheveux, et doucement Harry ferma les yeux. L'odeur de sa sœur était tellement familière et apaisante qu'il s'endormit pour la première fois depuis un mois et demie en quelques secondes.


	8. Halloween

**Chapitre VII :**

 _Halloween_

Un souffle chaud chatouilla le jeune garçon assoupi. Resserrant son étreinte sur les épaules de sa sœur, son inconscient brumeux lui assura qu'il était encore tôt. Ils leur restaient du temps avant que Tante Pétunia tambourine à leur porte. Le Serpentard se cala un peu plus contre le mur moelleux de leur garage et... le mur moelleux ? Le mur du garage devrait être aussi rugueux que le sol normalement. Ouvrant un œil, il grogna en réalisant qu'ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du salon du quatrième étage. Lila commença à s'agiter dans ses bras.

\- Rendors toi Ry, on a encore du temps avant de préparer le petit déjeuné, marmonna la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- ...Poudlard, rappela Harry à moitié réveillé.

La Gryffondor ne réagit pas instantanément , puis les mots semblèrent atteindre son cerveau et elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son frère.

\- Ça faisait si longtemps, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry sentit des lèvres contre sa joue et sourit, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Ses doigts voyagèrent dans les cheveux de sa sœur et son nez alla se nicher dans son cou. Il inspira longuement, tout ses sens rassurés par la présence de Lila.

\- Petite Fleur...

\- Je sais, coupa la jeune fille. Tu es pardonné. C'était ma faute, j'aurais pas dû hurler comme ça.

Le Serpentard se recula légèrement, scrutant le visage de Lila. Elle avait les yeux baissés et la mine honteuse, il s'en voulu encore plus de l'avoir incendiée la veille. Il déposa un baisé sur son front, et lui murmura ses excuses à l'oreille. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, savourant simplement le fait de se réveiller côte à côte.

\- Alors, à ton avis, que garde le chien ? finit par demander le jeune sorcier.

\- Aucune idée, quelque chose de précieux je suppose.

\- Ou de dangereux ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ou les deux ? C'est assez dissuasif comme protection et puis...

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par la cloche annonçant le début des classes. Harry vit le rictus de sa sœur, McGonagall allait sûrement lui enlever des points pour son retard. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en enfilant ses chaussures, Binns n'allait même pas remarquer son absence. Ils se serrèrent les doigts et partirent dans leurs salles communes chercher leurs sacs.

\- Bon courage Petite Fleur.

\- A plus tard, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

* * *

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Le professeur McGonagall était tranquillement installée dans son bureau, corrigeant attentivement des copies, lorsque de légers coups frappés à sa porte retentirent. Elle enjoignit à son visiteur d'entrer et fut surprise de voir les deux Potter lui adresser un sourire timide. Délaissant son travail, elle les invita à s'asseoir. C'était la première fois que les enfants de James et Lily venaient s'adresser à elle en dehors des cours. La vielle dame en fut touchée, plus qu'aucun autre élèves de Poudlard, elle ressentait une affection particulière pour ces deux petits. Lorsqu'elle dispensait ses leçons, ils avaient toujours cette lueur émerveillée en apprenant un nouveau sortilège. Ils étaient probablement les premières année les plus fascinés par la magie et semblaient toujours heureux d'utiliser leurs baguettes. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ils commençaient à manifester un talent certain dans sa matière. Le professeur de métamorphose sonda les Potter d'un regard bienveillant, attendant qu'ils expliquent la raison de leur visite.

\- Demain c'est Halloween, le 31 octobre et.. enfin vous nous aviez dit que c'est ce jour là qu'ils sont.. enfin que nos parents sont morts.

Minerva McGonagall comprit aussitôt où voulait en venir la petite Potter. Ils désiraient tout les deux rendre hommage à James et Lily. La vielle dame eu un pincement au cœur, pour beaucoup, demain allait être un jour de joie. Le 31 octobre symbolisait la chute du Seigneur Noir, tout les sorciers anglais fêteront les dix années de paix. Elle trouva cruel que ces deux enfants ne savoureraient jamais pleinement cette date. Son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice d'Harry Potter, c'était grâce à lui que demain le Ministère organiserait un feu d'artifice. Elle soupira et resta silencieuse, ses pensées tournées vers le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

\- Ont-ils une tombe ? interrogea calmement le Serpentard.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta de garder un visage stable. Le règlement était formel, aucun élève n'avait le droit de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard sans autorisation parentale. Bien entendu, elle pouvait très bien outrepasser cette règle en tant que directrice adjointe et emmener elle même les enfants Potter au cimetière. Malheureusement, Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, avait des obligations. Le jeudi était sa journée la plus chargée et sa présence au banquet d'Hallowen était mandée. Tous les professeurs se devaient d'y assister. Un élève de septième année avait même requit son aide pour un projet personnel après le dîner.

\- Vos parents sont enterrés près du village où vous êtes nés. Dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

\- En Cornouailles ?

\- Non dans le Devon, Gordric's Hollow est un village semi-sorcier. Vos parents avaient une maison là-bas, malheureusement elle a été détruite. Vous.. je suis désolée, mais vous n'avez aucun moyen d'y aller demain. Vous devriez attendre les vacances de Noël, je me chargerais de vous y emmener, promit-elle.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, conscients que leur professeure était aussi attristée qu'eux. Cette idée leur était venue au cours d'une conversation avec Hagrid qui leurs racontait des histoires sur leurs parents. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que hormis les quelques informations par ci par là, les jumeaux n'avaient aucune preuve de leurs existences. Les Dursley leur avait toujours dit que les deux ivrognes étaient morts d'un accident de voiture et que leurs corps -tombés dans un fleuve- n'avaient jamais été retrouvé. Maintenant, ils savaient où leurs parents étaient enterrés. S'adressant un rapide regard, ils formulèrent une autre demande :

\- Pourrions nous manquer le dîner alors ? Nous rentrerons dans nos salles communes avant le couvre feu, proposa la Gryffondor.

Minerva ne vit aucune raison de refuser et consentit sans problème à cette requête. Elle comprenait le besoin de la fratrie de se retrouver loin de l'agitation habituelle de la Grande Salle. Elle reprima un soupir en observant les enfants Potter quitter son bureau puis s'adossa ensuite de tout son poids sur son fauteuil. Les yeux de la vieille dame demeurèrent longtemps dans le vide avant qu'elle ne reprenne son labeur.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Une brusque secousse réveilla Lila en sursaut.

\- Aller, debout marmotte ! Tu vas finir par rater le petit déjeuné !

Lila sentit sa couverture être arrachée et ouvrit un œil, entrevoyant Hermione sautiller joyeusement.

\- Wow trop d'énergie pour moi, croassa la jeune fille d'une voix roque.

Hermione ne répondit pas, déjà accoutumée à la tirer du lit. Lila se dirigea en baillant vers la douche, saluant au passage Lavande et Parvati. Alors que l'eau chaude cascadait sur sa peau, elle entendit ses camarades discuter du banquet qui aurait lieu ce soir. Elle se figea sur place, toute trace de sommeil disparut et elle fut complètement alerte. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, elle devait à tout prix rejoindre son frère. Son estomac se contracta et elle attacha en un chignon lâche ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Son mauvais pressentiment la fit se précipiter en dehors de sa salle commune et presque courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle franchit les portes tout en cherchant le visage d'Harry dans la foule d'élèves. Elle le détailla rapidement, il n'était pas blessés et semblait aller plutôt bien. Il avait juste un regard étrange, comme s'il était dépassé par les événements. La jeune fille fut abruptement ramenée à l'atmosphère du réfectoire. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous enjoués, presque euphoriques. Tous le monde riaient et paraissaient fêter quelque chose. Elle se rappela alors que le jour d'Halloween était aussi le jour où la guerre entre les sorciers avait cessée. Le jour où Harry avait battu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le jour où leurs parents étaient morts...

Un éclat de voix à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle la catapulta hors de ses pensées. Un grand garçon -probablement un sixième année- de Poufsouffle, au visage rieur serrait la main de son frère.

\- Merci d'avoir botté les fesses du plus puissant mage noir du siècle !

Une bonne partie des étudiants de Poudlard commença alors à crier des remerciements. Les jumeaux Weasley, applaudirent à tout rompre. Bientôt un tumulte de voix scandèrent "Potter le meilleur !". Harry lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension, elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre que son jumeau était mal à l' se mordit la lèvre faiblement, c'était encore le même problème. Elle se faufila à travers les élèves plus âgés, attrapa les poings crispés d'Harry et profitant du fait que le professeur McGonagall ramenait le calme dans la salle, la Gryffondor entraîna son frère à l'extérieur. Ils se réfugièrent dans un couloir désert de l'aile est, leurs sacs abandonnés à leurs pieds. Lila mâchouilla un peu plus sa lèvre et attendit que son frère croise son regard, elle ne prononça aucun mots, c'était à Harry de parler.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, avertit le Serpentard.

\- Oui, mais tu n'acceptes toujours pas, l'accusa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ils avaient arrêtés pourtant, ils ne me regardaient plus comme une bête de foire prête à réaliser un exploit. Les murmures dans les couloirs étaient terminés, marmonna le Serpentard d'un air dépité.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, excédée.

\- J'avais remarqué, merci.

\- Pourquoi bon sang ? s'emporta furieusement Harry, n'écoutant pas vraiment les propos de sa jumelle.

Lila le toisa du regard et changea de tactique, l'ironie ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait tenter la douceur.

\- Tu es célèbre parce qu'un mage noir a attaqué notre famille et que toi, tu as survécu. Les sorciers te sont reconnaissants et t'admirent parce que tu les as tous sauvés. C'est ta vie maintenant, accepte le.

\- Oui mais pas nos parents. Je les ai peut être tous sauvés, mais nous, on s'est retrouvé chez les Dursley.

Le Serpentard s'affaissa contre le mur, les mains contractées dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est pas juste, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Toute l'exaspération de Lila s'envola. Son frère se sentait coupable, ce n'était pas la comédie habituelle, du "tout le monde me parle à cause de ma cicatrice". La Gryffondor s'agenouilla lentement devant lui et tendit la main, paume ouverte. Harry refusa de détacher ses mains de ses cheveux et fixa son regard sur ses chaussures.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon frère, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Le jeune garçon se releva d'un coup et chassa du revers de la main la paume tendue de sa sœur. Cette dernière plissa les yeux méchamment et recula jusqu'au mur opposé, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

\- Leïla ! Tu t'entends ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Oncle Vernon t'a brisé le bras ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si on a été enfermé pendant quatre ans dans le placard sous l'escalier ? persifla hargneusement le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été...

\- Tu fais l'idiot là, le coupa-t-elle froidement, toujours appuyée contre le mur.

\- Non Lila, les privations, les punitions, tout ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour te protéger.

La jeune fille s'avança, saisit le bras gauche de son frère et souleva sa manche. Elle effleura du doigt la peau rosée et parcheminée qui s'étendait sur une partie de l'avant bras. L'ancienne brûlure était à peine perceptible à l'œil nue mais discernable au toucher.

\- Et ça, c'est ma faute alors ? questionna-t-elle placidement.

Le Serpentard se dégagea et remit en place son vêtement.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est Dudley qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre. J'ai renversé tout seul la casserole d'eau bouillante.

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui l'avais insulté de cochon à perruque blonde et il t'a poussé parce que tu as rigolé, rappela fermement Lila. Tu comprends Harry ? Tout ce que tu as dis, c'est les Dursley, pas toi. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'a été la guerre pour eux. Les gens autour de nous sont simplement heureux et veulent célébrer la paix, grâce à toi.

La Gryffondor essayait de convaincre tranquillement son jumeau. Il n'était pas le responsable de toutes les misères qui leurs étaient tombées dessus.

\- Papa et Maman sont morts eux ! Comme la petite sœur de Stan et comme plein d'autres personnes. Étions nous en paix nous ? Pourquoi Voldemort est venu chez nous ? Pourquoi d'abord nos parents et ensuite moi ? Pourquoi moi en premier avant toi ? Comment j'ai fait pour arrêter l'un des sortilèges les plus puissants au monde alors que je n'avais qu'un an ? Pourquoi sur tout les sorciers qui m'adulent, aucun n'a voulu s'occuper de nous ? Pourquoi, bon sang, on est resté dix ans chez les Dursley alors qu'on appartient même pas à leur monde ! Tout ça, tout notre passé, n'a aucun sens Leïla !

Son frère avait l'air égaré. Durant sa litanie de questions, il lui avait agrippé les épaules et avait serré de plus en plus fort. La jeune sorcière secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Et alors Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Nous sommes là maintenant, loin des Dursley, dans un endroit magique ! Dans notre monde. On peut enfin comprendre pourquoi on était si bizarre pour les autres. On peut enfin trouver notre place. On commence à peine à savoir se servir d'une baguette magique. Reprends toi Harry, laisse le passé où il est, vivons le présent et concentrons nous sur le futur.

\- Lila..

\- Tais toi ! Tu deviens hystérique, trancha-t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'arracha des pensées coupables qui le tiraillaient. Venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'il devenait hystérique ? Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est Halloween, s'excusa-t-il.

Lila enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et déposa son front contre son épaule.

\- Maman était la sœur de Tante Pétunia, c'était la seule famille qui nous restait. Une mauvaise famille, mais une famille quand même, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé d'être un idiot parfois Petite Fleur.

La Gryffondor soupira et acquiesça contre son épaule. La cloche annonçant le début des cours les fit sursauter tout les deux. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et s'adressèrent un regard complice. Ils remirent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Harry se retourna au dernier moment, appela Lila et tendit sa main, paume ouverte. C'était leur manière de réitérer leur promesse de toujours rester ensemble et Harry savait qu'il avait blessé sa sœur en rejetant sa main. La Gryffondor hocha la tête et déploya à son tour son bras, ils restèrent presque une minute ainsi, séparés par une petite dizaine de mètres. D'un même mouvement ils se sourirent et se tournèrent pour rejoindre leur salle de classe.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent comme du brouillard pour le Serpentard. A l'heure du déjeuner, il se pressa de sortir de la classe du professeur Quirrell pour rejoindre Lila qui avait histoire de la magie. Il comprenait l'avis de sa sœur, mais ça ne lui interdisait pas de fuir l'agitation joyeuse et bruyante de la Grande Salle. Il salua rapidement Kate et Hermione avant de s'exiler en compagnie de Lila dans le salon du siècle dernier du quatrième étage. Cet endroit commençait progressivement à devenir aussi familier que leurs dortoirs. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Lila s'allongea sur l'immense canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son frère. Harry lui enleva son élastique et passa la période du repas à jouer avec ses cheveux emmêlés. L'orage grondait dehors et les deux premières année écoutèrent presque paisiblement le clapotement de la pluie contre les vitres. Tout deux ne souhaitaient pas briser le silence apaisant de la pièce.

\- _En raison du mauvais temps, les leçons de vol de cette après-midi sont annulées. Je répète, en raison du mauvais temps, les leçons de vol de cette après midi sont annulées_ , résonna la voix du professeur Bibine dans tout le château.

\- Super, maugréa Harry. Moi qui voulait me défouler dans les airs.

La Gryffondor fronça le nez, sentir l'air frai lui aurait fait du bien à elle aussi. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la manière dont ils allaient occuper leur après-midi. Elle se releva vivement et adressa un léger sourire à son frère.

\- Et si tu jouais du violon ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Le ton d'Harry était sans réplique. Lila fit la moue, devinant aisément la raison du refus de son frère. Toute cette histoire de violon détruit et de bras cassé s'était déroulée le jour d'Halloween.

\- C'est comme si je te proposais d'aller se baigner dans le lac aujourd'hui, renchérit le Serpentard.

La jeune fille grimaça, il y a trois ans maintenant, lorsque Harry avait huit ans, les Dursley n'avaient trouvé personne pour les garder ce samedi 31 octobre et avaient été forcés de les emmener avec eux à Londres. Ils avaient décidés de passer la journée au St James's Park Lake et alors qu'ils nourrissaient les cygnes avec une partie de leurs sandwishs, Dudley avait poussé Harry dans l'eau. Lila frissonna au souvenir. Harry s'était cogner la tête en tombant et il n'était pas remonté à la surface. Elle avait été tellement terrifié de voir son frère couler dans l'eau et se noyer. La petite Lila avait été à deux doigts de sauter le rejoindre, même si elle ne savait pas nager, lorsqu'un plouf l'avait sortit de sa torpeur. Un homme avait plongé dans l'eau glaciale pour récupérer son frère. Il était ressortit rapidement et avait déposé un Harry aux lèvres bleues sur la berge. Il ne respirait plus. Le monde de Lila s'était arrêté à cette unique constatation et elle avait commencé à hurler à son frère de se réveiller. L'homme lui avait fait du bouche à bouche pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Harry ne commence à crachoter l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Elle avait pleuré désespérément dans les bras de son frère et avait fini aussi mouillée que lui. Les deux enfants grelottants avaient attirés l'attention des badauds et l'épouse de leur sauveur les avaient entourés d'une couverture. Après cette épisode, Oncle Vernon avait été horrible avec eux. Lila frissonna encore une fois, oui, ils n'étaient plus jamais sorti en compagnie des Dursley après ça.

\- Je suis là Petite Fleur.

Lila cligna furieusement des paupières pour chasser l'eau dans ses yeux, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

\- On va voir Hedwige alors, imposa-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Ils avaient tout les deux vraiment besoin de sortir. Bravant la tempête et s'armant de sortilège d'imperméabilité, ils se dirigèrent vers la volière.

Ils marchèrent vers la partie sud du domaine, la volière de Poudlard se situait près des murailles, à quelques mètres du chemin qui menait vers le village de Près-au-Lard. Hedwige les accueillit avec des piaillements joyeux et se percha sur le bras tendu d'Harry, picorant son doigt avec amour. La chouette hulula gaiement en direction de la Gryffondor, la saluant de ses yeux dorés intelligents. Les jumeaux la bichonnèrent allègrement, puis sortirent sous la pluie battante. Hedwige vola au dessus de leurs têtes, appréciant visiblement de planer sous un déluge d'eau. Harry eut l'idée de chahuter près du saule cogneur et mit au défit sa sœur d'approcher le plus possible de l'arbre. Alors qu'ils se bousculaient dans l'herbe inondée du parc, ils se retrouvèrent complètement trempés. Le charme d'imperméabilité à l'eau avait visiblement une durée limitée. Riant à gorge déployée, ils admirèrent Hedwige jouer au même jeu qu'eux. Elle s'amusait à taquiner les rameaux vides de feuilles du saule cogneur. Ce dernier se tortillait dans toutes les directions, essayant de chasser le rapace taquin qui planait dans le ciel gris. Ils demeurèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à s'amuser dans le parc vide d'élèves. A la nuit tombée, ils décidèrent de rentrer, caressant Hedwige une dernière fois.

\- On devrait peut être travailler un petit peu quand même non ? On a ce devoir sur Hengist de Woodcroft à faire pour lundi, suggéra Lila.

Le regard affligé de son frère la fit rire une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, pas aujourd'hui !

A la place, ils se séchèrent et vagabondèrent dans les couloirs du château. Si au début ils croisèrent quelques élèves, bientôt, les corridors furent déserts et silencieux. Une étrange torpeur s'abattit sur Poudlard et progressivement les jumeaux cessèrent de se chamailler pour se contenter de marcher tranquillement. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant de se dire que la totalité de la population de Poudlard était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle alors qu'eux déambulaient de l'autre côté du château.

\- Tu sens ça ? se plaignit Harry en s'arrêtant soudainement. C'est infect.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lila fut percutée par l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle flottait dans le couloir de l'aile est du premier étage, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Curieux, ils firent quelques pas vers l'odeur. Lila entendit alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonore, comme des pieds géants qui martèleraient le sol. Harry montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche, au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu et virent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une torche.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Une bête qui mesurait près de quatre mètres de haut, avec une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre, avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Lila était complètement tétanisée, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur. Bon sang, que faisait un monstre pareille dans les couloirs d'une école ? Les jumeaux firent quelques pas en arrière, sans quitter des yeux l'animal. Ses longues oreilles s'agitèrent alors, comme s'il réfléchissait. Un mugissement atroce s'évada de sa gueule lorsque la bête les aperçu, le tapage de ses pas reprit. Le monstre se dirigeait droit sur eux.

L'adrénaline se mit à couler dans leurs sangs, ils détalèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Une porte avec un énorme verrou attira l'œil de la jeune fille et elle s'engouffra dans la pièce, entraînant Harry avec elle. La verrouillant fébrilement, ils s'éloignèrent de la porte le plus possible, buttant contre des lavabos. Leurs respirations saccadées perturbèrent le silence les entourant. Lila sursauta quand un énorme coup ébranla la mince barrière qui les séparait de l'effroyable créature. Broyant la main de son frère avec la sienne, ils observèrent, impuissants, les gonds trembler mais résister. Ils entendirent le monstre feuler et puis un second coups fit voler en éclat le bois solide de l'entrée et la bête fonça à l'intérieur, son gourdin tournoyant au dessus de sa tête. Les morceaux de bois s'éparpillèrent dans toute la salle d'eau et les jumeaux, forcés de se lâcher, plongèrent sous les lavabos afin de s'abriter. L'animal impitoyable s'élança et abattit sa massue à quelques mètres d'Harry. Lila assista avec horreur à la scène de son jumeau roulant sur le dos pour esquiver les assauts de la bête. Serrant les dents pour contenir son angoisse, elle tourna sa tête de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'aider Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le seul moyen, c'était sa propre personne.

Se faufilant derrière l'épouvantable créature, la Gryffondor ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le monstre. Heureusement, il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Harry et se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd. Ses petits yeux qui paraissaient stupides clignèrent plusieurs fois, comme pour essayer d'analyser ce qui venait de le percuter. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur la petite fille. _Bien_ , elle avait attiré son attention, _et maintenant ?_ paniqua-t-elle. La bête hésita un instant et du coin de l'œil, Lila vit son frère sortir sa baguette. Que voulait-il faire avec ? Il ne connaissaient aucun sorts capable de terrasser un tel monstre. Cependant, avant que le Serpentard ne puisse faire un geste, la gigantesque créature souleva son gourdin et le projeta vers les cabinets. Les latrines et la tuyauterie explosèrent sous le choc. Quelque chose de dur heurta sa tête et Lila sentit en chancelant un liquide poisseux s'écouler de son front. Sa vision se troubla petit à petit et un bourdonnement agaçant résonna dans son crâne. La dernière chose dont elle fut consciente fut ses genoux heurtant le sol et le hurlement assourdi d'Harry. Puis plus rien, le noir complet.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

La jeune fille papillonna faiblement des paupières, désorientée. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans ses tempes, l'empêchant d'avoir une vision clair. Alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, elle eut l'impression d'avoir chuter de plusieurs mètres, son corps était complètement fourbu. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité et distingua avec peine une rangée de lit aux draps blanc. Elle était sûrement allongée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les rideaux étaient tirés et aucun sons, hormis sa respiration, ne perturbaient le calme de la pièce. Comment s'était elle retrouvée ici ? Pourquoi son crâne menaçait d'exploser ? Et bon sang, où était Harry ?

Lila prit de profondes inspirations pour essayer de juguler la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Après que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal, elle put recouvrer son sang-froid. _Elle n'allait pas avoir peur du noir._ Elle se frotta durement le visage et se força, malgré l'état confus de son cerveau, à se rappeler de sa journée. Tout revint dans un flash d'images, de sons et d'odeurs. Elle plaqua ses genoux contre son torse, et agrippa ses chevilles avec ses doigts. Où était passé la terrifiante créature ? Qui l'avait ramenée ici ? Comment allait Harry ? Une violente nausée agita son estomac. _Harry !_ Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée toute seule après ça. Connaissant par cœur son frère, il serait resté à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Où-était-il ? _Harry..._ Le monstre l'aurait-il..? Le hurlement qu'elle avait entendu avant de s'évanouir... Non, non, non ! Elle se leva, les membres défaillants, parcourant frénétiquement l'infirmerie. Elle était vide, il n'y avait qu'elle, Harry n'était pas là. _Harry !_

Respirant difficilement, ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle s'écroula au sol. Son estomac se souleva et des haut-le-cœur la transpercèrent. N'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, elle régurgita une bile âcre et aigre qui brûla son œsophage. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, _ce n'était pas possible_. Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, son frère allait venir, il revenait toujours pour elle. Telle une maladie, l'obscurité et le silence de l'infirmerie l'oppressèrent graduellement. Les jambes vacillantes, elle se releva difficilement, essayant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lila fit quelques pas mais se retrouva à terre, des points noir dansant dans son champs de vision. Tout était tellement embrouillé. Il lui fallait de la lumière, il lui fallait son frère.

Saisissant son pendentif, elle l'appela avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. _Harry reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens, ne soit pas m.. reviens..._ Un éclair de douleur fulgurant embrocha son crâne et c'est presque dans un état second qu'elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers elle. Une main se déposa doucement sur son front et la Gryffondor sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un la déposer sur un lit. Non, elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle refusait que quelqu'un la touche, Lila se débâtit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait pu conserver. Une voix douce murmura des paroles apaisantes à son oreille mais elle ne les écouta pas, préférant s'élancer hors du lit pour trouver une source de lumière. La jeune fille sentit alors une poigne ferme retenir ses poignets. Leïla Potter se raidit et cessa de respirer. _Pas ça !_

\- Non... non ! NON !

La jeune fille rouvrit brusquement les yeux et mordit ce qui la maintenait immobile. Un désagréable goût métallique envahit sa bouche et elle refoula la nausée qui l'assaillait.

\- Lâchez moi ! Allez vous en ! supplia-t-elle.

Elle se roula en boule, pour minimiser les blessures qu'elle allait recevoir. Perdue dans son cauchemar, elle ne réalisa pas que les meubles autour d'elle tremblèrent. Une bourrasque projeta l'ombre à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'échapper. _S'il vous plaît, pas les chaînes._

\- Ha...ry, sanglota-t-elle.

 **/~\/~\/~\/~\**

Harry Potter s'arc-bouta sauvagement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. _J'arrive !_ cria son esprit avant même d'être totalement lucide. Il ne vit pas Théodore se réveiller en sursaut, n'entendit pas ses questions. Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler des chaussures, il ne se questionna même pas sur la direction qu'il prenait. Harry Potter se contenta de foncer vers l'appel déchirant de sa sœur. Lila avait _besoin_ de lui. Cette sensation, il ne l'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie et la souffrance de sa sœur à ce moment là le faisait encore frémir.

Ses pieds nus le guidèrent sept étages plus haut. Des images des derniers événements tourbillonnants dans son esprit pendant sa course. Ils avaient été assaillis par une créature monstrueuse et Lila avait été blessée. Quand il avait vu le sang se rependre sur son visage, toute peur envers l'animal avait disparu. Une rage sourde et dévastatrice avait bouillonné dans ses entrailles. Ses phalanges blanchies avaient cramponné sa baguette avec toute la détermination qu'il possédait. Il l'avait alors pointée vers la bête, souhaitant de toutes ses forces annihiler le monstre. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, seul le sentiment de frénésie meurtrière demeurait limpide. Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé couché dans son lit en sous-vêtement et tee-shirt et par dessus tout, il ignorait comment allait Lila.

Un élan de souffrance dans son front le fit tituber. Il faillit tomber dans les escaliers, mais se rattrapa à la rambarde à temps. Secouant la tête pour chasser la douleur, il reprit son chemin. Il sentait que sa petite sœur était complètement paniquée et affolée, c'était presque comme quatre ans plus tôt. Dudley et ses amis s'amusaient à les poursuivre dans Privet Drive, le petit Harry avait trébuché et la bande de Dudley avait réussi à le coincer au bord de la route. Lila était à quelques mètres de lui et criait à leur cousin d'arrêter, puis les choses s'étaient déroulées à une vitesse folle. Une voiture avait surgi au coin de la rue, freins hurlant et Harry avait tenté de prévenir Dudley qui était sur la trajectoire du véhicule fou. Évidemment celui-ci crut à une ruse et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, leur cousin avait alors été percuté par l'automobile. Une ambulance était vite arrivée et Dudley transporté aux urgences. Oncle Vernon avait été atroce en rentrant, il avait des yeux déments et des chaînes en fer, Tante Pétunia était restée au près de son fils. Harry trembla aux souvenirs de la semaine qu'ils avaient passés ensuite. Lila avait besoin de lui, tout de suite.

\- J'arrive Lila, tiens bon, haleta-t-il faiblement.

Le souffle court et combattant les vertiges qui le tenaillaient, il arriva à l'angle du troisième couloir du sixième étage, ses pas le menant vers l'infirmerie. Il enfonça la porte en chêne, déboulant dans la grande pièce sombre. Harry s'arrêta net. Lila était une masse serrée et compacte, se protégeant d'une ombre qui planait au dessus d'elle. Sa vision trouble ne lui permettait pas de distinguer autre chose. Cependant, des faibles pleurs arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et le Serpentard perdit toute raison. Harry se précipita vers la forme, se fichant de la nature de la créature qui l'attaquait, il ferait absolument tout ce qui était imaginable pour éradiquer la détresse qui étreignait sa jumelle. Poussant l'ombre -qui portait des robes de sorciers- avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait, Harry saisit par instinct la baguette de sa sœur qui reposait sur une table de chevet avec la main gauche.

\- Laissez ma sœur tranquille !

L'ombre recula lorsque Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle. Il entendit les murmures brisés de Lila qui suppliait pour avoir de la lumière. Le bourdonnement dans son cerveau s'intensifia et Harry fit la seule chose que sa petite sœur désirait.

\- Lumos maxima !

La baguette s'illumina tel un bâton de lumière, diffusant une lueur froide dans toute l'infirmerie. Harry traita un flot d'informations en quelques secondes. Les tables de chevets et certains lits gisaient au sol, comme si une bourrasque de vent les avait fait tomber, l'ombre menaçante était en réalité le professeur McGonagall et Lila affichait un regard aussi hagard que soulagé. Le jeune garçon s'approcha du corps tremblant de sa jumelle, sans baisser un seul instant la baguette. Elle avait le visage exsangue et les joues mouillées de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis qui collaient à son corps, ses yeux étaient deux perles hantées et apeurées. La colère bouillonna une fois de plus dans le sang d'Harry Potter, faisant disparaître toute trace d'épuisement.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?

Lila gémit faiblement et lui accrocha le bras presque convulsivement. _Noir, noir, noir. Pas les chaînes, poignets. Harry.. seule, seule, seule.._ Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, envoyant ses pensées désordonnées et stridentes dans son esprit. Le Serpentard se tendit et s'accroupit légèrement, dos à sa sœur. Il souhaitait plus que tout la bercer mais savait qu'il devait se mettre entre elle et le possible danger. Harry Potter remonta toutes les barrières qu'il avait délaissé en entrant à Poudlard, il avait perdu toute confiance en Minerva McGonagall. Le jeune garçon ne prêta pas attention au liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de son nez et observa le professeur de métamorphose lever les mains en signe d'apaisement. Lorsqu'elle parla, elle abandonna son ton strict qu'elle adoptait pour les cours au profit d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- J'essaie simplement de vous aider. Un troll vous a attaqué et je vous ai retrouvé alors que Miss Potter était évanouie et blessée et que vous, Mr Potter combattiez encore le troll. Vous n'avez pas tardé à rejoindre votre sœur dans l'inconscience et le professeur Rogue vous a ramené dans votre dortoir pendant que j'escortais Miss Potter à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'a soigné et j'ai placé une alarme pour me prévenir de son réveil, puisque l'infirmière devait s'absenter. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je l'ai trouvée au sol, convulsant sur le carrelage. Je l'ai soulevée et emmenée sur un lit et j'ai tenter de la maintenir allongée pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé.

La colère d'Harry reflua un petit peut, laissant place à la méfiance et au ressentiment. Lila était toujours accrochée à lui et son esprit était un marasme de souvenirs des punitions de Vernon Dursley. Le professeur McGonagall avait un air triste et légèrement échevelée. _Je t'en prie Petite Fleur, ne craque pas maintenant._ Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle assiste à cela, personne ne devait voir leurs faiblesses.

\- Laissez moi seul avec ma sœur. S'il vous plaît, allez vous en.

Harry savait que sa voix avait sonné froide et mécanique, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Maintenir un visage impassible devenait de plus en plus difficile. La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais quelque chose dans le regard du garçon Potter l'en empêcha. La directrice adjointe hocha le tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le corps d'Harry se détendit imperceptiblement et enfin il se tourna complètement vers sa sœur. Il déroula les doigts de Lila de son bras et lui fit prendre la baguette pour qu'elle ait à la fois la lumière dans ses mains et qu'elle ressente sa magie.

\- Petite Fleur, tu vois, plus de noir, plus de chaînes. Juste toi et moi. Comme toujours. Je suis là. Pas mort, pas blessé. Tu n'es pas seule. Jamais. Personne ne me séparera de toi. On est ensemble. Je suis là Petite Fleur, comme toujours. Pas de noir, pas de chaîne. Juste toi et moi.

Le Serpentard pourrait répéter ces paroles toute la nuit si cela permettait de rassurer sa jumelle. Lila ressemblait à une petite fille perdue et terrorisée, ses yeux verts paraîssaient démesurés sur son visage. Elle releva ses genoux contre son torse en emprisonnant la baguette lumineuse entre ses jambes, ses doigts se cramponnèrent à ses chevilles

\- Oncle Vernon.. ? croassa-t-elle péniblement.

Harry refoula un frisson d'horreur, le pachyderme n'avait aucune raison d'être avec eux. Il s'assit aux côtés de la Gryffondor, ses pouces traçant des cercles apaisant sur les genoux de Lila.

\- Pas là Petite Fleur. Tu m'entends ? Jamais à Poudlard. On ne le laissera plus nous faire ça. Petite Fleur, c'était le professeur McGonagall, elle essayait juste de t'aider.

Le jeune sorcier approcha encore plus son visage et déposa son front sur celui de sa petite sœur. Doucement, il détacha l'autre main de sa cheville et l'ouvrit paume ouverte, Harry y logea la sienne et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis là Leïla. S'il te plaît, n'aie plus peur.

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement lorsque sa sœur s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il s'assit avec elle dans le lit et la berça tranquillement. Il écarta encore une fois ses propres souvenirs et dégagea les cheveux humides du visage de sa jumelle. Elle était tout pour lui, sa détresse était aussi la sienne. Ressentant le mal de crâne de Lila, il caressa du bout des doigts ses tempes. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de la Gryffondor apaisée. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, tout deux complètement épuisés. Harry vit sa sœur détailler son visage et froncer les sourcils. Elle cacha ses doigts dans la manche de son pull et vint essuyer quelque chose dans le bas de son visage. Il réalisa avec un instant de retard que du sang avait coulé de son nez.

\- Comment tu vas toi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Je crois que je déteste Halloween.

Lila devina tout ce que taisait son frère et l'inutilité de le souligner. Elle frotta son nez contre le tee-shirt du Serpentard et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Harry ?

Le garçon enveloppa dans ses bras le corps de sa sœur, attentif à ses paroles.

\- Je ne veux plus être faible comme ça, statua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.


End file.
